Sonic Generations 2
by UltraSonic1991
Summary: After the events of Sonic Generations, the Time Eater mysteriously appears and trapped the Classic, Dreamcast, Modern and Sonic Boom versions of Sonic in White Space along with their friends. Together, they team up and go through different levels of each of their era to restore time and stop the Time Eater from destroying time further. *COMPLETE*
1. Beginning of Chaos

**Hello everyone, welcome to the new fanfiction, Sonic Generations 2! The fanfic I created to commemmorate the 25th anniversary of Sonic the Hedgehog series. Read it and hope you are enjoyed despite having limited skills in writing it. But enjoy it and review also if you like!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Time Eater Returns

 _Previously on Sonic Generations…._

Two Super Sonics, classic and modern, are fighting the perfect Time Eater which was controlled by two Eggmen, both and classic and modern. The Sonics dealt the creature much damage that its lower arm is destroyed.

Modern Eggman looks agitated of being defeated once again by the blue hedgehog. "Curse you Sonic! Why don't you let me win just for once! I have enough of you always defeating me!" Eggman pounded the controls in anger.

"Sorry Egghead! You will never win! I will always defeat you, even if you use a creature like that!" Modern Super Sonic smirked as Classic Super Sonic wave his finger to tease him. Eggman groans of being smugged at. He then noticed that Classic Eggman, or Dr. Robotnik, remained calm and collected despite being on the verge of being defeated.

"Past Eggman? Are you okay? You didn't seem to complain of being defeated again." Dr. Robotnik presses various buttons on his pod as he smiles evilly. "Yes, I'm okay. I was just preparing something that will eliminate this meddling hedgehogs!" Eggman realize what he meant and smiles evilly as he rub his hands. "Oh yes! I forgot! The trump card!" He then presses the buttons on his pod just like the past Eggman.

"What's the matter Eggman? Giving up already?" Sonic said with his cocky words.

"Oh no Sonic. I wasn't instead, I am going to eliminate you two with my trump card! Prepare to be burned!" As the Time Eater unleashes the Sun Burst, Robotnik looks evilly at the unknown purple substance that was contained in a glass. 'Despite being defeated, this will be our last chance to destroy those Sonics someday!' he thought as the Super Sonics dashed through its core, destroying it as the Time Eater explodes in a flash of light.

 _After that battle, Sonic and his friends returned back to earth where they celebrated Sonic's birthday and Classic Sonic and Classic Tails returned back to their timeline. The Eggmen were trapped in White Space, which looks like they will be trapped forever. It seems like there would be no more threat that would threaten time itself as the world was now at peace…._

 _However, a new threat will threaten not only time but a dimension itself, by one, same creature…._

 **Classic Era: Green Hill Zone**

Classic Sonic is running along the grassy path. He was practicing on using the Sonic Boost which he learned and he witnessed Modern Sonic boosts towards the red Chaos Emerald. He was still learning it but he was almost close on doing it. He attempted to boost which a blue aura appeared briefly before he stumbles, trying to regain balance. He tried to do it again but just like earlier, he failed and stumbles. On his third try, he attempted one more time. He was almost doing since the aura appeared for a seconds before he tripped, landing on his face. He gets up, shaking his head and shaking the dust off his legs. He have been practicing for months now and it looks like he didn't seem to make progress. However, he cannot give up now. He just have to concentrate on his energy required for a boost. Running once again, he closes his eyes as he concentrate on his energy. When he had much energy required, he boost himself. When he open his eyes, he noticed that the blue aura didn't disappear, continuing on boosting. He smirks as he boost in a speed of sound. He finally did it. He managed to master the Sonic Boost. Many seconds later, he stops boosting. He didn't have enough energy to continue his boost but good thing he succeeded.

He returns back to his plane, the Tornado where his friend, Tails, is checking the Tornado to see if there are defects on it. When he noticed Sonic returned, he waved at him and Sonic waved back.

"Hey Sonic! You completed your Boost training?" Sonic nodded and gave him a thumbs up, indicating he was doing it. Tails smiled at this. "Well, I guess you need more practice if you want to master it. But we can take a break. I have just got chili dogs on my workshop!" Hearing the word 'chili dog' makes Sonic drools at his favorite food. Before they board the plane, there is a rumble that almost knock off their feet. They look around on to what source of the rumble.

"Sonic, what just happened? There's a rumble just now. And the animals seem to run away from something." True enough, the animals and Flickies are running away from them though they are not the main source. Classic Sonic look around before his eyes became wide and his mouth got wide open. He tapped Tails' shoulder to direct him to something that makes his eyes and mouth wide. They didn't believe it at first but it seems like it was a reality.

There's a purple portal on the sky and out of it came a purple cloud that has cogs and clocks on its parts and a devilish face. These creature is known as the Time Eater, a benevolent creature which Classic and Modern Sonic defeated but somehow got revived. He roars as thee portal behind it closes. He gazed at the blue hedgehog and the two-tailed fox.

"Sonic, isn't that the creature you and your future self destroyed? How did it revived itself?" Sonic shrugged and shakes his head as he had no idea. The Time Eater crosses its arms before mak8ng a bright light that blinded both Sonic and Tails.

 **Dreamcast Era: Mystic Ruins**

In this era, another version of Sonic lives here. While most people knew his name, he was Dreamcast Sonic, the Sonic that lived before the events of Sonic '06. He was the same as his modern self but he has a dark blue fur, slightly tall but slightly short and has a different voice. He was resting on a tree after saving the world a few times, including that time when he didn't save it but his rival did. He was closing his eyes and opening it as he tries to get some sleep. He yawns and stretches his arms.

"Man, what a busy months I have! I just save the world from Perfect Chaos, stopped the Space Colony ARK from colliding the earth, defeated Metal Sonic in his world domination, and I helped in opposing the Black Arms which faker stopped it. It's been three months and I was bored", he yawns again, "Maybe Eggman should have already concoct his scheme already since I was bored like a lazy cat! I guess I should go to sleep." As he closes his eyes to sleep, a rumble causes him to jolt in surprise. He looks around to look on what source of the rumble.

"Wha-What was that just now?!" He looks around, trying to find something that caused the rumble. One object in the sky caught his attention. A purple cloud is coming out of the portal. This was the Time Eater that terrorized the Classic Era. Dreamcast Sonic looks up in wonder of what is the thing.

"What the heck is that?", he said, "Hey, giant purple gas. What are you and what are you doing here?! I will defeat if you threatened me or my friends!" The Time Eater simply created a light similar to what it did to the Classic characters. Dreamcast Sonic covers his eyes as everything went white.


	2. Beginning of Chaos Part 2

**Hello! This is the second chapter of Sonic Generations 2! We will be focusing on Boom and Modern Sonic as they run into the Time Eater. Please review and jope you enjoyed it!**

* * *

Chapter 2: White Time and Space

In the world of Sonic Boom, there is an island that Sonic and his friends live, which is called Bygone Island. This island contains areas that has differing structures compared to a normal tropical island, such as a mountain that has ice and snow. The island has been constantly attacked by an evil scientist, Dr. Eggman, who dreams of world domination. Sonic and his friends, Tails, Knuckles, Amy and Sticks work together to stop Eggman from taking over the world. One day, something strange happened. Sonic and Tails is chasing Eggman through the forest.

"Where do you think you're going, Eggman?" Sonic yelled as they both run through the forest, dodging obstacles that come in their way.

"Well, it's somewhere where I can finally defeat you, fools!" Eggman said as he tries to escape in his Eggmobile. He presses the button that speeds up his Eggmobile. However, Sonic catches up to him with his speed, making Eggman growl. "Think you can escape us, Eggface?" Sonic said teasingly, causing Eggman to become angry as he presses the button that fires missiles to the structures that Sonic and Tails running on, causing it to break.

"Woah!" Sonic halted to a stop as he tries to not fall from the destroyed road. He managed to stop, but as he sighs, Tails bumps into him, causing them to fall below into the forest floor. They both groan in pain.

"Sorry about that Sonic."

"Don't worry. I'm fine, but we go company." The two of them see several robots approaching towards them, which got them in their battle poses. Eggman appears alonside with his robots.

"Oh Sonic, I got some surprise from you. A robots where you will be destroyed this time."

"You never learn, do you? We always beat this robots with no problems."

"Well, this time, I will totally destroy you, considering that I have upgraded them." The Buzz Bomber have three guns and the Crab-bots have five missile launcher.

"Whether you upgrade them, we'll destroy your robots."

"Yeah, just like how an ambush was with ice cream."

"Well, it's not about that, it's post-ambush-ambush. Now my fellow minions destroy them!" Just as Sonic and Tails are going to destroy them, a shockwave and a growl suddenly shook them, causing the robots to fly over the two, prompting Sonic to spin dash at them, destroying many robots in the process.

"Well, that's all of them. Now to face Eggm-" Sonic stopped midsentence as he sees something that make him and Tails jaw dropped. They see a creature coming out of portal, which is a Time Eater.

 **Master of Time (Sonic Generations)**

"Um Sonic, what is that thing?"

"I don't know Tails, but where's Eggman?"

"The creature captured him. I got a bad feeling about this." As Sonic is in his battle pose, the Time Eater emits a bright light that blinds both Sonic and Tails. Everything is covered in bright light.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

In the present day of Sonic, the world-renowned hero and the fastest being in the world, Sonic the Hedgehog, is running along Green Hill Zone.

 **Green Hill Zone (Modern, Sonic Generations)**

Sonic is known for his cocky attitude and he values freedom above all else. However, he is loyal to his friends and always stops his nemesis, Dr. Eggman, from whatever plans he may be planning. no matter how dangerous his adventure, he always loves adventures and thrills, enjoying every minute of his life. He is running along the grassy road when his best friend and sidekick, Miles "Tails" Prower, appears in his Tornado plane. Sonic notices him and waves at him.

"Hey Tails, got something to tell me?" Sonic said as he switch positions; he is running backwards.

"Yeah, but its's a bad news."

"Is it about Eggman?"

"Well, no, but it's something that let's me curious. Follow me, I'l lead you to a spot."

"Okay then, Tails. Lead the way." Sonic said as he follows Tails throughout the Green Hill. At times, he encountered Badniks which he destroy them with no scratch. Tails landed his plane on a grassy plain. Sonic stops there and look around which makes him shock. One part of the Green Hill is now white, including the sky above it.

"Woah, Tails what happened here?"

"I don't know, but according to my research, it seems like the area has been sucked out of its life and color" The two of them walk towards the white area.

"Do you think Eggman did it?"

"I don't think it was Eggman. But I think its another creature that makes this white."

"Whether it was a creature or not, I got a feeling that Eggman did it. Anyway, I think we need to-" As he was about finish his sentence, a growl and shockwave suddenly shook them.

"Sonic, what was that? (gasp) Look!" Tails points the directions which Sonic looks at it, which makes him shocked. The Time Eater appears out of its portal.

"Tails, isn't that the creature that send us in White Space?"

"Yeah, but how did it managed to survive yout battle?" Sonic shrugged.

"I'm not sure, but we better be prepared." They look at the Time Eater, who unleash a bright light that blinds the two of them. The light began to engulf the Green Hill. The light suddenly stop, which Sonic opens his eyes to see that he was now in White Space, considering in distance that it was white, and also, where's Tails? Sonic began to look around as he calls Tails' name. However, no response so Sonic began running around to find his friend.

10 minutes passed and he did not find Tails but he did find a two figures that is a hedgehog and a fox. Modern Sonic looks at the hedgehog, which it has a sky blue fur, a little shorter than him, and has black irises.

He recognized the hedgehog.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I originally intended to include Amy, Knuckles, and Sticks, but I decided to include both Sonic and Tails only.**


	3. Journey of the Four Sonics

**Hello there! SonicFan1991 here, bringing** **you the third of Sonic Generations 2! I created this fanfic to commemorate the 25th anniversary of the Sonic series. Please review and tell me what you think abput this fanfic.**

* * *

Chapter 3: A Blast from the Past

The two Sonics stare at each other for a minute. What lasted to be like an hour was broken when Modern Sonic spoke.

"You're me from the past who joins me in my adventure, am I right?" Modern Sonic asked, smiling. Classic Sonic nods and points his chest with his thumb. Both Sonics high five each other.

"Man, it's good to see you again after helping me. And hello there Tails."

"Hello, Sonic. Say, where's your Tails? The older me?" Modern Sonic explains on how he got here once again which Tails explains too.

"So I guess the Time Eater somehow survive your battle with you two, huh? He maybe back wrecking havoc to the timeline again."

"Well, that can mean trouble. I think it wants some revenge to us."

"Yeah. But since you two are here, I bet you can stop it, right?"

"Yeah! We always beat bad guys, no matter how strong they are. Am I right, classic one?"

"Yeas, we are!" Classic Sonic said. He sees both of them looking at him oddly. "What?"

"Um, can you speak?"

"Yeah. But I do that sometimes."

"Well, that's okay. Besides, you sound like Jaleel White."

"Jaleel who?"

"Nevermind. Anyway, let's go explore the White Space and find that time erasing creep." Modern Sonic then dashes off far away from them. Classic Tails follow him soon after, and Classic Sonic use boost to catch up to them. He ran so fast that he passed them and when Modern Sonic sees him doing boost, he was surprised and stop. The classic duo stop when they see him stop.

"What's wrong, Sonic?" Tails asked. But Sonic turn to Classic Sonic with a curious face.

"Wow, I never even thought you could use boost longer! Did you train so hard to achieve it?" Classic Sonic reply with a nod. "Well, that's good for you. Just keep trying okay?" The trio then dash off.

 _Meanwhile..._

The Dreamcast version of Sonic is running around, apparently looking a way out. "Oh man! Where am I? I can't believe I got here because of that mysterious creature. What is this place anyway? I better need to get out of here." Sonic run to the horizon.

At the Sonic Boom incarnation of Sonic and Tails, they are looking side to side, looking at the place they are in.

"Tails, what is this place?"

"I don't know Sonic. I think the purple creature sent us here."

"But why he would do that? You think he wants some revenge or something?"

"I don't know, but when I saw Eggman being kidnapped, he just smiles and laughs. I think he control the creature to sent us here."

"So you think Eggface did it? If that is that, we better get moving. We need to know about the creature we saw earlier." Boom Sonic and Boom Tails started running. However, as they did that, they accidentally stumble upon Dreamcast Sonic, who just passing them. As they regain their posture, the Sonics look at each other for a second. They are curious because they share some similarities with each other. There was silence to the trio, before the Dreamcast one broke it. "You look like me!"

"Well so you do too. Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"I suppose to be the one answering that question. Anyway, I am Sonic."

"Well, that is my name, too. And my fox friend is Miles Prower. But you can call him-"

"I know, it was Tails. By the way, he exactly looks like Tails too. My fox friend."

"Really? Then where is your 'Tails'?"

"He wasn't here, I just got transported here by a mysterious creature with purple body, blue eyes and mouth and some cogs behind him." As he said it, Boom Tails gasped. "What, you got here because of that creature?"

"Yeah. It also kidnaps Eggman."

"Eggman? Well, I guess he may be disappeared."

"No, when he got kidnapped, He smiles and laughs, indicating he was controlling the creature."

"Well, it could be worse if another Eggman help him. So, do you think we should team up or something?"

"If you want it, count us in! We also want to stop the creature that sent us here in the first place."

"Well, what are we waiting for, let's go!" The trio dash away.

* * *

Back to the other trio, they spot a structure which they run towards it. They inspect it, which they discover it was a piece of Green Hill Zone, considering the checkered wall, flowers around it, a totem pole, and a waterfall. Also, the color is almost white, but the small pathway is colored green and brown for the soil.

"Hey guys, I think we reach our destination. Green Hill Zone!" Modern Sonic said.

"You choose it because it was an iconic stage in your series?"

"Yeah, but it was my favorite. So we need to enter to restore it, okay?" Classic Sonic do the thumbs up in response. Just then, he see a statue in front of it. Classic Sonic point his finger towards it, which Sonic and Classic Tails look at it. They gasp as they realize who it is. It was Modern Tails!

"Tails! He got turned into a stone!"

"So that's what happened to him. The Time Eater turned him into a stone. And I think your friends become stoned too."

"Well, if that creature wants to mess my friends, then we better keep moving." As he said it, the Boom Sonic, Tails and Dreamcast Sonic arrives to the Green Hill, but they hide when they find out they look like them. They watch the Modern and Classic heroes run straight toward Green Hill, with a flash of light suddenly appears as they enter.

"Are they exactly look like you Sonic?" Tails asked.

"I think it was."

"Yeah, but for some reason, the smaller one looks like when I was a kid."

"Really? Then that means he was your past counterpart." Boom Sonic remarked.

"And also, the taller one might be your future one, huh?"

"Well, we better follow them, but not meeting right now."

"Huh? Why?"

"Because we meet them at some specific time. Okay you two, we enter through right now." The trio run to the entrance . Suddenly, they run towards the bright light that shine just like after the other two Sonics enter and disappeared. Classic Tails looks at it when he sees a second light coming out of the Green Hill, thinking that someone go to the Green Hill Zone, but he shrugged at it.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I just made Classic Sonic speak just how Jaleel White voice act for him because I thought if would be too cool if the Sonics have their voice actor respectively. Likewise, Ryan Drummond voice Dreamcast Sonic, Roger Craig Smith voice Boom Sonic and Jason Griffith voice Modern Sonic or Smith did.**


	4. Classic Era: Green Hill Zone

**Hello everyone! This is another chapter of Sonic Generations 2! The four Sonics now go to the level that all of you, even classic fans, might know since it's popular. Enjoy reading!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Classic Era: Green Hill Zone

 **Green Hill Zone (Sonic the Hedgehog)**

The Green Hill is Sonic's favorite place. It was a picturesque paradise with beautiful lakes, green forest and checkered soil. It has many flowers on the ground, and some waterfalls and clouds in the distance. Just now, two blue blurs seem to dash along the grassy soil. Both Modern Sonic and Classic Sonic are running alongside each other, who are both racing each other.

"Green Hill Zone, just the place I want to visit, right old pal?" Sonic remarked as he keeps running. Classic nods at him.

"Great! No wonder I love the music, and also, it seems like everyone likes this zone than any zone, if you what I mean, right Sonic?" Sonic exclaimed, but he sees Classic having a confused look, which it maybe that he was confused or have no idea what he is talking about.

"Never mind about what did I say. But, can you catch me up in this speed?" Modern Sonic use Boost to run faster, leaving him behind. The younger one responded by boosting too, dashing faster and catching up to Sonic, which made him impress. Eventually, they run against some Moto Bugs which they just ramming through with their boost.

"I just like destroying Eggman's robots. I would simply boost into them if they come in my path."

"You bet it is!" The Sonics continue onward.

 ** _Meanwhile..._**

To the other duo of Sonic, Dreamcast Sonic, Boom Sonic and Tails are walking inside the cave which has many openings so the sunlight shines through and luminates the cave.

"Man, I have a feeling I visited this place before. I may having a deja vu in here." Dreamcast Sonic said.

"I don't know if you're having deja vu in here. I think this place is beautiful." Boom Sonic exclaimed.

"Make sure you don't get in the water." The Sonics glare at Boom Tails, which they have fear in water and thus they cannot swim.

"We know Tails. I don't wanna get my fur wet." Suddenly, several Moto Bugs, Buzz Bombers and Newtrons appeared, prompting the three to get in their position.

"Oh right! Some robots to battle with. Let's beat these scrap of metal together guys!" Dreamcast Sonic yelled as he began attack them with his Homing Attack while dodging their attacks and lasers from the Buzz Bombers and some Newtrons ramming into him. The other Badniks surrounded the Sonic Boom heroes.

"Well, if you want to be beaten up, then it's time right now!" Boom Sonic use his spin dash and spins towards the Badniks, destroying them. Boom Tails toss rings that explodes the robots upon contact. One Newtron appeared behind him but Tails used his Enerbeam to latch against it then lassoed it to the other Badniks, destroying them. Dreamcast finished all of it with his Light Speed Attack. He is just dusting all of the dirt he may have when he was attacking them.

"Okay, that's take care the robots, now let's move in guys." The trio then left the cave and made it outside.

Back to the Modern and Classic duo, they are both locked in race as they try to speed and pass each other. At one point, Modern Sonic says "You're too slow!" which Classic just spin dashed pass him.

"Man, you're good at the boost now, huh? You must been training so hard." Classic just shrugged as if he just he appreciates of what he had say. Suddenly, a light comes out of nowhere and the Sonics dashed towards it and disappeared. Meanwhile, the trio is now running the path, taking out enemies whenever they appear until a light that the Sonic duo dash to appears, and they run towards it.

In the White Space, Classic and Modern Sonic are walking out of it. Classic Tails appears and greets them before they watch Green Hill now having its color back. The stone then restored, freeing Tails from being stoned. He takes a look around at the surroundings before he turn towards the trio.

"Thanks for saving Sonic. It seems like the nightmare I've been dreaming is back. 'shrudders' I just don't wanna experience that again." Modern Tails said as he reminisce about being in stone like forever. It just like you are being floating in a black limbo. It maybe frightening to you if you imagined that.

"Well that's okay Tails. If would be all for nothing if these guys wasn't here" Sonic pointed to the classic duo waving at him.

"Yeah, but right now, we are stuck here in this white void. I think you two should fix time here. Who knows what will happen if time just got erased."

"It could be worse if that creature still exists."

"Well, don't worry guys. We are going to have an adventure in time. It may not be fun if it was all too easy." The Sonics fist pumped before heading out. As the Tails watch them, Dreamcast Sonic and Boom Sonic and Tails appeared, watching them too walking in the distance, though they are observing them. While the Sonic Boom characters dash out of the scene, the Dreamcast remained and the Tails took notice of him and got surprised, thinking it was Classic Sonic.

"Hey guys, how you two doing."

"Um, fine but aren't you supposed to go to the next level?"

"Well, I suppose too. Anyway, see ya later!" Sonic runs off. The two Tails watched him drift off, now having deep thought of what they saw. They are going to find out who is Dreamcast Sonic

* * *

 **Author's Note: Sonic and SpongeBob is on hiatus right now due to me developing Sonic Generations. But I maybe update my first fanfic if I have time.**


	5. Labyrinth Zone

**Here it is! The fifth chapter of Sonic Generations 2! I intended it to go to the era of Sonic 2, but I think otherwise because I wanted it to have three stages of Sonic 1. Enjoy reading it, I hope.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Classic Era: Sonic 1-Labyrinth Zone

Modern and Classic Sonic is at the entrance of Labyrinth Zone. The entrance is just a large structure which looks ruin-like and has faces that looks like an eagle. Inside, it was too dark when you enter it. Both Sonics groaned as they remember this place that contains their greatest weakness: water.

"Oh boy, I guess we have to face our weakness right?" Modern Sonic sarcastically said as the classic one nodded. "Let's just hope there are bubble shields around." The two Sonics dash towards the dark entrance, which emitted a bright light as they disappeared. Hiding and watching them, Boom Sonic and Tails and Dreamcast Sonic got to the front of the entrance. They look at its entrance which Dreamcast Sonic groans at the sight of it. Probably remembers about the water.

"Oh man, I just remember this place. It has water in it." Hearing makes Boom Sonic backed a little.

"Y-you say there are water in this place?" Boom Sonic asked.

"Yeah, but I think that you are afraid of water too?"

"Yes, I AM! Why I didn't learn any swimming lessons if there is water here?" Boom Sonic groaned as he puts his left hand in his face.

"Hey don't worry you two, there are bubbles in the water that replenishes your breath temporarily. But if there is a Bubble Shield, that would be a blast!" Dreamcast said as he put his clenched fist in his open hand.

"Well, let's just hope we survive throughout the water stage." Boom Tails remarked as the three enters the zone. Hope they did survive the water hazards.

* * *

 **Music: Labyrinth Zone (Sonic the Hedgehog)**

Modern Sonic and Classic Sonic run the pathway fast. In the background, there are many falling water and some Choppers are seen flying out of water for a while.

"I don't really like going on water. It makes me feel cold and wet. It also slows down my speed!" The moment he said it, they notice they aren't moving. They look down to see there is no more road but only water. They look at us before they fall to the water as they screamed. The two Sonics are slowly falling towards the water ground due to water velocity. Modern Sonic is unable to speak because he was holding his breath so he gestured Classic to continue ahead. Along the way, they see Choppers, Jaws and Burrobots attempting to interfere there progress. Nonetheless, they defeat them all, but the numbers began to appear, indicating they are about to drown.

 **Music: Drowning tune (Sonic the Hedgehog)**

They are franctically running inside the water, attempting to hold their breath as the countdown continues. Luckily, they stumble upon the Bubble Shield monitor which they destroy as the number reaches 1. A bubble appears around them, giving them oxygen.

"Phew, that takes the spot. Hey, there's an opening above us!" Modern Sonic pointed to the open surface. He grabs Classic Sonic's arm. "Hold on tight. We gonna boost outta here!" The two Sonics then boosted out of water, hitting any Burrobots and continue their path.

 _Meanwhile..._

To the group of Sonic Boom and Dreamcast characters, they are tranversing their way on water with their lower body being submerged.

"I really hate this place. I just don't wanna enter the maze section of this place again!" Dreamcast Sonic complained.

"Maybe you are not the only one who hates this place because-" Boom Sonic cuts mid sentence when Dreamcast Sonic speaks.

"The Sonic fans hate this stage? I know." He stopped in his tracks, causing Boom Sonic and Tails to stumble upon him, making them fall in the water. Now they are soaking wet.

"You supposed to tell us to stop since Sonic doesn't want to get wet."

"Sorry but now we got company." Dreamcast Sonic do his battle stance as they see Burrobots and larger ones.

"Thanks for stopping us in our tracks but now let's dance!" Boom Sonic Spin dashed towards many Burrobots. The robots attempt to attack him but they missed since he moves to fast. However, on Burrobot is on the ground and when Sonic passed under it, the robot gets out of its hiding place and attacked Sonic. But he lands on his feet. Dreamcast Sonic and Boom Tails join him as the Badniks get near of them.

"Be careful, they are Burrobots hiding underneath. Also they are Jaws that might bite your leg."

"Whatever, I'll just shake them off." Boom Sonic brag but Tails show Sonic his tail which had bite marks in it, which his tails got bitten by Jaws.

"Ooookay. That's gotta be painful. Let's just finish this!" The group attacks the Badniks. Despite the Jaws biting their legs, they managed to destroy all of the Badniks.

"Phew, I thought I'm gonna be eaten by those man-eating robot. Just look at my bite marks!" Boom Sonic shows his bite marks on his legs.

"Hey you're not the only one. Mine has many bite marks." Tails lift his leg out of the water, showing his bite marks which it was too many compared to Sonic's.

"Luckily for me, I got no bite marks on my legs." Dreamcast shows his leg which clearly has no bite marks. Boom Sonic and Boom Tails just stare at it, wondering how didn't he got bite as they are many Jaws and Choppers also.

"How did you managed to not get bite marks?"

"I just find an Invincibility Monitor which lets me destroy the enemies with just touching them, but I don't survive being crushed and falling in the pit."

"You just tell us earlier if you find it."

"Sorry, I just found when Boom Sonic got backed away from the Burrobot hiding underneath. Let's keep moving." Dreamcast Sonic said as he got out of the water and dashed towards the path. The Sonic Boom characters did the same.

"Phew, finally got out of the water. I feeling cold right now." Boom Sonic said as he started shaking from the cold water and the breezy wind. He puts his arm around his body to warm himself.

"You cannot stand water, aren't you? If you got drown, I could save you like how I save you from drowning in our battle with Burn-bot, right?"

"Yeah. It's a good thing being with you, Tails. I could had died if weren't for you." Sonic gives him a thumbs up.

"Well, sure. I like that." Suddenly, they hear Dreamcast yelling at them. "Hey! Where are you two? I got the light!"

"Okay then, we are coming!" Boom Sonic and Tails dashed ahead to the direction of the light which they thought they would be transport back to White Space.

Or so they think...

* * *

 **Author's Note: Like I said above, I intended to make the Sonics go to the Chemical Plant but I decided to include Labyrinth and Star Light Zones. Now you know the next zone I'm choosing!**


	6. Star Light Zone

Chapter 6: Classic Era: Star Light

The four Sonics goes to the light thinking they would be transported back to White Space. However, instead of returning, they immediately teleported to Star Light Zone. This zone is set in night and has many colorful lights from the horizon. There are even neon signs that has 'Sonic' in it. They are see-saws and moving staircases as well fans. Some paths are also linear so it looks like they will be speeding ahead.

Better get ready for the speed action now.

 **Music: Star Light Zone (Sonic the Hedgehog or the remix if you listen it on Youtube)**

Modern Sonic and Classic Sonic are speeding along the linear path ahead of them. They are boosting like a roller coaster, surpassing many loops, ramming against some Bombs, and even rammed against a fan that stops them from progressing further. It has a path behind the fan which they simply continue boosting.

"Oh yeah! I like this place! It makes me reach my speed limit! Are you enjoying it so far?" Modern Sonic said as they loop the loop. Classic Sonic gives him a thumbs up.

"Okay then. Hey, can you do this?" Modern Sonic backflip and lands with his back forward the boost aura. He is now running backwards. Classic Sonic is surprised to see him do it so he tries to do it on his own but on his first try, he accidentally trip when he attempt to land backwards. He suddenly face planted near the spike along the wall that ALMOST spiked him. Modern Sonic rush to him to see if he's okay.

"Hey, are you okay? Sorry to make you do that but-" He was cut off mid-sentence when Classic suddenly stands, looking happy despite the bruises in his face. He gaves him a thumbs up, indicating he likes his move though he need practice to master it.

"Okay! You better practice it cause you may become like me if you wanna be like me." Modern Sonic exclaimed as they both high fived each other. They turn around to notice a staircase opened. Classic Sonic looks behind to see a switch he activated when he face planted. He smiles because upon encountering the wall, there seems no escape for them which reminds him of the Barrel of DOOM back in Carnival Night Zone that makes him lose a life from running out of time.

"I guess we proceeds down stairs." Modern remarked as they make their way in the stairs.

* * *

To the other group of Sonics including Tails, there is a zip line at some parts of Star Light Zone. Eventually, something fast dashed at our eyes. The heroes are Boom Sonic and Boom Tails who are proceeding to use the zipline to dash along it with their Enerbeams, electrical whips used by the Team Sonic (the Sonic Boom version). On Boom Sonc's foot, Dreamcast Sonic is holding hard on his foot to not fall below. He seems to enjoy it due to a sense of speed and a new experience for him as he didn't see it before.

"Wow! I would never even thought your Enerbeams could be useful on ziplines!" Dreamcast Sonic exclaimed as he enjoys the wind flowing on his face.

"I'm glad you like it. We just used it in our games but not on show often." said Boom Tails, breaking the fourth wall too. When Boom Sonic heard the word 'games' he thought ' _Man, SEGA shouldn't rush it to the markets. Just hearing them makes me sick! Good thing someone liked my show'._

"Hey I was wondering. How did Tails make this Enerbeams?" Boom Tails explained how he made the Enerbeam back from when the Team Sonic first encountered Lyric the Last Ancient in his tomb which the team (minus Sticks as she was not in the group) got tied up in an electrical rope which Tails used it to create Enerbeams. Dreamcast Sonic is wowed at Tails for using the enemies inventions to invent something useful to the team. He thought that maybe his Tails could do the same too. They are now at the end of the zipline where they land at a pavement that is round-shaped. Unfortunately, they encounter several Bombs and also, Eggrobos? What are they doing here? thought Dreamcast as he knows these robos are at Sky Sanctuary and they are destroyed when he destroyed the Death Egg. When one of the Bombs noticed the group, it activated the fuse which several Bombs follow. The Eggrobos surround the group as they prepare for the battle.

"I guess you wanna be destroyed? I just getting warmed up." Dreamcast Sonic said as he did some stretches as he spin dash the Bomb and Boom Sonic and Boom Tails follow.

* * *

Back to the speeding duo, they watch in awe as the shadow cast on to them. The giant was a Bomb that had been enlarged and added some flame throwing weapons. Modern Sonic smirked at this.

"So biggie, you wanna be beaten? I guess we beat you like how you explode." Modern Sonic exclaimed as he homing attacked the big bomb robot while Classic Sonic joins him in homing attacking. The Giant Bomb suddenly fires missiles at the two Sonics. Modern dodged it by speeding at one spot while maintaining his posture but Classic barely dodges it, getting flung a little as the missile exploded upon impact. He glares angrily at the Bomb, looking angry but confident. Suddenly, he noticed the Giant Bomb Began to chandlge between red and black, signifying its going to explode.

"Um, I think we should bail out right now."

"Why? I just getting ready at beating this junk!"

"It's going to explode right now!" He grabs Sonic's hand as he boosted alongbthe pathway ahead of them as the giant exploded, with the two Sonics barely made it out of it.

* * *

To the trio, Dreamcast Sonic looked fine fromthe battle they had earlier but Boom Sonic and Tails got unlucky. They got some singing flames on their quills and tails, respectively and is scorched from the exploding Bombs. Even Dreamcast Sonic laughed at them after they defeated the robots, much to their chagrin. They are now on the siplone again when suddenly, an explosion appears in the distance but it does not affect them.

"Woah! What was that?"

"Probably some Bombs exploding I think."

"Maybe it was a giant version. What do you think?"

"I think maybe it was as the choppers apeeared in Labyrinth Zone which they did not appear when I got there for the first time. Hey, there is a light!" The trio noticed the and eventually they disappeared in the light.

* * *

In White Space, the light appeared and the trio appeared. They see the structure of Star Light now has colors and the statue that the four Sonics see before entering has regained its colors which shows a two- tailed fox just slightly lower to Dreamcast Sonic's height. Sonic immediately know who tne person is so he greets Dreamcast Tails.

"Tails, is that really you?"

"Sonic is that you? Thank goodness you saved me!" Tails then noticed the Sonic Boom versions of themselves and stare at them in curiousity before turning to Dreamcast Sonic.

"Who are they, Sonic? They look like us." Dreamcast Sonic explained everything to Tails of what is happening. Dreamcast Tails also explained how he encountered the Time Eater when he was fixing the Tornado.

"Okay, I see. So those two are from different dimension right?"

"Yup. We are working together to know who is the one responsible from sending us here."

"Well you can count me in! I would wanna want to join you in fighting alongside them."

"Okay then. Let's go!" The group, now consisting Dreamcast Tails, depart from the entrance. As soon as they leave, Classic and Modern Sonic appears, looking at the now colored Star Light Zone. The duo turn to the direction of the group and dashed at the direction.

* * *

 **Author's Note; Well, nothing to say here really, but hoped you like it and review if you like!**


	7. Sonic the Hedgehog 2

Chapter 7: Classic Era:Sonic the Hedgehog 2

 **Music: Modern Chemical Plant (Sonic Generations)**

Somewhere in a chemical plant, several Spinies are crawling around the pathway minding their own business when suddenly they are all being propelled away by the speeding hedgehogs. They explode in mid-air.

The two Sonics are boosting their way, destroying any obstacles that come in their way. However, they come across some bombs which Modern Sonic side stepped as he avoids the bombs. Classic Sonic sees this so he tries to initiate his move and, surprisingly, he do it perfectly. They are next to each other.

"Wow, you managed to avoid them. You might get exploded if you didn't see my move." Modern Sonic said as they use the Jump Panel to jump across nig gaps. Since they are boosting, they gain more dasing jump. They then cling to a crane with Classic Sonic holding Modern's legs to not fall. Unlike the last time, the crane continues to move using their boosts. Afterwards, they eventually go inside of the chemical plant where purple waters began to flow due to the broken glass that hold the waters. The two Sonics jumped across many square platforms that rotates clockwise or counter-clockwise. Despite some Grabbers attepting to grab the hedgehogs, they manage to escape the overflowed chemical plant where they grabbed another crane and they watched as the place began exploding.

To the other side of the plant, the quartet are running away from the purple water that chases them. Dreamcast Sonic attempted to destroy the generator that power the plant. While it worked, a chain reaction occurs, causing the glass to break, flowing water everywhere.

"Maybe it's not a good idea to break the generator huh? I couldn't think of something else." exclaimed DC Sonic.

"Well, you are always reckless and you act before you think. Is Boom Sonic like that?" DC Tails asked.

"Well, no but sometimes he is."

"Um guys, I think we need to speed up a little. The water is closing us in." Boom Sonic said nervously as the water began to come nearer to the group. Luckily for them, a light came out of nowhere and they got engulfed in it.

* * *

 **Music: Aquatic Ruin Zone (Sonic the Hedgehog 2)**

After avoiding the poisonous water, they are now running across an ancient ruins submerged with water. They are passing each pillars when one pillar that has a metal with a face of Eggman began to glow its eyes before it opened, firing arrows as well trigger many bombs, lasers and some knives. The group noticed these so they attempted to dodge all of them with difficulty. However, DC Sonic has no problems as he effortlessly avoids all of them. After escaping the chaotic traps, DC Sonic stretched for awhile.

"Phew. That was tight. Just an exercise for me." He then sees the trio being burned. "Ohh. Sorry if I didn't notice you getting burned up. But let's continues our way." He speeds off after saying it.

* * *

 **Music: Hill Top Zone (NicoCW Remix)**

The duo are transversing inside the cave filled with lavas and falling stones. The duo are being faced by several Badniks that had drills in their head and some Orbinauts. They look outnumbered due to the number of Badniks, but the Sonics boost along their way, destroying every Badnik. They go to a next area a where lava began tomflow and chase the duo. Despite boosting, the lava is already near the duo. Even Classic Sonic has to use his speed to not burn his quills.

"Oh man, the lava is faster. There's gotta be a way to get out of this." Modern Sonic said as he felt something hold his arm. He turns his head to see Classic Sonic holding his arm and boosting. Modern Sonic realize what he was doing so boost too. The combined boost makes them run faster and they successfully go outside of the cave through a hole and they fall to the ground as lava is flowing out of the hole.

"Well that was kinda, blazing I say." Modern Sonic exclaimed as he do some stretches. Classic Sonic smirked to his statement.

* * *

Back to the White Space, Classic and Modern Sonic sees the structures of Chemical Plant, Aquatic Ruin, and Hill Top restore colors. The two statues that had turned white has now regain some colors. The statue is actually Sonic's stalker who wants him to be his boyfriend, Amy Rose along with its classic counterpart. They look at their body no longer being stone and they faced Sonic.

"Thanks for saving me Sonic. I was afraid I may never stalk you again." Modern Amy gladly said, but Sonic is not happy as he facepalmed that she will stalk him longer. He then noticed Classic Amy looking at him as she sees her supposed 'boyfriend' in his modern form.

"Wow, you look tall to me Sonic. I just wished you just taller." Classic Amy said as he hugged him which surprises him.

"Well, I was taller because there two Sonics here!" Classic Amy is surprised at his words and he then sees Modern Amy hugging Classic Sonic, much to his annoyance. She was more focused on Amy.

"Hey. Are you my future self?"

"Um, yeah, I was your future self. The two Sonics are from different time era."

"Really? So that's how I looked like when I grow up. You look pretty in your outfit." Her statement made Modern Amy giggle. Suddenly they hear someone said, "Hey, ate you two just look like me?" and the other one said, "The girl in her red dress just look like me." The duo turned around to gasp at what they saw. Unfortunately, the two Sonics run away from the next location while the two Amys were distracted.

* * *

 **Yeah, it was short. I was lazy so I'm not spending much time writing chapters. But I'm not going to abandon this fanfiction. It was for Sonic for his 25th anniversary.**


	8. Sonic the Hedgehog 3 and Knuckles

Chapter 8: Classic Era: Sonic 3 and Knuckles

 **Music: Carnival Night Zone (Classic Remix by NicoCW)**

At the beautiful carnival in the night, a cannon fires two certain hedgehogs where they crashed against a wall with their heads stuck inside.

"Are you kidding me? That cannon sent us against the wall?" Modern Sonic said, which his voice is muffled due to his head being stuck against a wall for some reason.

"Maybe the cannon is malfunctioning, or maybe the author wants to make fun of us."

"Forget about that for a minute, let's get our head out first."

 _at another section of Carnival Night..._

The two hedgehogs, Dreamcast and Boom, are dealing something that is also Dreamcast's worst enemy: THE BARREL OF DOOM! Oh, and the two Tails isn't here because they told them to stay in White Space for their own safety just like the past events where except for DC Sonic are getting shot or scorched. It seems like these two hedgehogs are not getting out of here easily.

"C'mon! Stupid barrel. Why they even put this thing in the first place?" Boom Sonic angrily said as he attempts to jump the barrel to make it go down with no success. He eventually gave up jumping on it and turns to DC Sonic who is lying on the ground with his hand on his head. "Hey, Mr. Dreamcast. Can you solve that problem over there?" He pointed his thumb to the barrel.

"Of course I know how to do it. You just said you wanted to do the honors to the barrel but you just made an idiot of yourself." DC teased at him, making him angry.

"Well, we just passed three minutes. Hurry up, we have no more time here."

"Don't be too much impatient. We are in a fanfiction. We can pass our time here anytime we want. Now, I'll show you how to pass the barrel." Dreamcast stand at the barrel, about to initiate a method to pass the barrel. However, he just stands here, doing nothing for the pass 2 minutes. Boom Sonic became impatient and asks him what's taking so long. "I actually forgot how to pass the barrel."

"Seriously!? Now we are stuck here until we die when the time runs out."

"I told you before. We are in a fanfiction, not a video game!" He then spotted something on the ground. He reach and realizes it was an instruction booklet with a Sega Genesis controller. He opens it and reads that he has to move ip and down to move the barrel, making his left eye twitch. He has to move up and down actually! Boom Sonic notices his silence and asks him what p's going on. After explaining how to move the barrel, he too became speechless.

"All we have to do is to move up and down!" Dreamcast Sonic moves his face closer to Boom Sonic's "Up and DOWN! What the f-" Boom Sonic covers his mouth before he says the bad word.

"Whoa there, language! We just have to get past of these section, alright?"

"Well, I guess so." The two Sonics began to move up and down on the barrel which makes the barrel move up and down. They keep doing these until the barrel suddenly stop at the bottom section. The Sonics looked around with confusions.

"Um, why did the barrel stop? Is this normal to stop at this section?"

"No, it supposed to-" All of the sudden, the barrel lifts upward too fast that sends the poor hedgehogs flying through the air in the distance.

* * *

 **Music: Sky Sanctuary (Sonic Generations)**

In the sanctuary drifting in the sky, Modern and Classic Sonic are running around after the skirmish they had on Carnival Night. They stop to watch the Death Egg rising in the horizon and some Eggrobos coming out of it. They reminisce the events where Knuckles got tricked by Eggman to relaunch the Death Egg. Sonic and Tails managed to stop it but it landed on the volcano and it relaunched once again.

"Man, it sure feels good to remind me about the Death Egg, right pal?" He turns to Classic which he responds by giving him a thumbs up. "Anyway, let's go. We have some Eggrobos to smash. The two hedgehogs dashed off. They eventually got inside of one section where they witness the Egg Robos, some with missiles and also the Egg Fighters and-

Wait! 'Egg Fighters? What are they doing here?" Modern Sonic thought confusely but is interrupted when he sees a laser straight at him which he quickly dodge.

"I don't know why the Egg Fighters are here. But if it means causing trouble then be my guest." The two Sonics attacked the Badniks. Modern Sonic use his Light Speed Attack while Classic Sonic activated his Ring Time which turns enemies into rings. After defeating all of them, Modern Sonic asks Classic if he sees something different in the group.

"Um, I think it was the purple robot."

"Yeah, and do you know where they originate?"

Classic puts his finger in his muzzle, thinking something, and said, "I think they are from a city where they are balloons and confettis."

"That's right. I don't know why they are here in the first place. They supposed to stay at Spagonia."

"I think it got something to do with the Time Eater. It maybe sending the enemies to the different eras."

"Okay, I think it suits that explanation. Let's get moving." The two hedgehogs dashed off.

* * *

 _At the White Space..._

Modern and Classic Sonic walked out of the entrance of Sky Sanctuary and they watch the colors of the two stages coming back. However, they see no statues at the entrance. But they do hear someone greeting them. They rcognized the boice as their friendly rival Knuckles but when they turn around, they are surprised to see their Knuckles is muscle bound and has some sport tapes on his arms.

"Hey guys, you look different today." The 'muscle bound' Knuckles exclaimed.

"Well you look different today Knuckles. How come you had muscles and got taller?"

"Well I just working out to have muscles, but I don't know when I got taller."

"Well whatever. See you later Knux." The two Sonics dashed, with Classic Sonic chuckling of Knuckles' nickname. The moment they left, Dreamcast and Boom Sonic appeared but they fall on the ground with Boom Sonic on top of DC Sonic.

"Ugh. I can't believe we use that teleporter to fly once again in the air. And get off me please." Boom Sonic gets off of Dreamcast and they look at the 'muscle bound' Knuckles. Boom Sonic recognized him. "Knuckles?"

"Sonic, is that you? And. Who is the other Sonic?"

"You know this Knuckles?"

"Yeah, he's from my dimension." Someone sounding like Knuckles but younger said, "I think that explains why there four Knuckles here." The other Knuckles appear, one is shorter, one is taller but not taller to Boom Knuckles and the other one is between the latter two. Also, the Amys appeared, including one brown badger. The sights before him makes Dreamcast Sonic more confused of many different variations.

"Um, can someone explain what's going on here?" Before he got some answers, Boom Sonic grabs his arm and dashed off. "Sorry but we are in a hurry. See you later guys!" As the Amys and Knuckles look at each other, confused but also amazed, one badger said, "Why are there too many of you guys? And why am I the only that hasn't copy of me!"

"I think that's for us to explain." The group turn around to see the four Tails, with Modern Tails the one said the statement. "TAILS!?" The Sonic Boom characters all shouted in unison. "What's going here anyway? Why are there too many for us?" Modern Amy asks.

"Me and my future Tails will explain." Classic Tails exclaimed.

* * *

 **Author's Note: To answer your question guest reader, I deleted Sonic and SpongeBob because I'm going to replace it with a crossover between Mario, Sonic and SpongeBob. I don't know when will it posted but I assure you it will posted soon or after I'm done with Sonic Generations 2.**


	9. First Meeting

Chapter 9: First Meeting

 **Chapter 9: First Meeting of the four Sonics**

After the confrontation between the group, Classic and Modern Sonic enters the Boss Gate. They are then walking along the mirror hallway. They are discussing about the number of Amys, Knuckleses and one certain animal that Modern Sonic mistake it for a raccoon since it looks like one of his friends.

"I don't know why are there so many Amys and Knuckleses and that raccoon. I actually saw one of Amy and Knuckles that is between their heights of the present and past ones."

"Yeah and I also notice the musclebound Knuckles and taller Amy. Maybe it's their future selves." As they keep on walking, they pass the mirror which their reflection is shown. However, Modern stopped as he take a look at his 'reflection' which has a scarf, some tapes in his arms, his arms has fur, it has some cowlicked quills, and he is taller. Modern Sonic look at his arm, his legs, his neck, and touch his quills. He becomes suspicious at this so he tapped the mirror and the 'reflection' mirrored his movement. He isn't the only one checking at his 'reflection' Classic Sonic is looking at his too, which has a slightly dark blue, and he is slightly taller than him. Their inspection is interrupted however as someone says, "Take a good look at yourself, Sonic!" Modern Sonic looks away and towards the voice. "Dr. Eggman?"

As he did look away, his 'reflection' didn't as it was in fact Boom Sonic as he realize it was the hedgehog look-a-like that dash way from them along with a smaller one but he didn't focus on that first as he look at the voice of Eggman. Classic and Dreamcast Sonic look at it too woth Dreamcast realizing it was the smaller Sonic before Eggman interrupt their thoughts.

"It will be the last time you'll ever see, as I will destroy you! Ho ho ho ho ho ho!" After saying it, Classic Sonic dashed towards the door at the end of the hallway. Modern Sonic attempted to follow him and dashed towards the door nut despite boosting, the door closes and he slams his face on the door and he fell backwards. As he stands up, he remembers his reflection earlier and decides to investigate it. However, that is answered though as he now looks at the Sonic looks-a-like with the one the same as his reflection. He was surprised and confused as he looks at Boom Sonic and then the Dreamcast Sonic.

"Wow. I can't believe there's another me, and you look like me when I was battling Perfect Chaos and stopping the Space Colony ARK from colliding with Earth."

"And it is because I was the one during the Perfect Chaos battle and the Space Colony incident. To put it together, I was your past self." Dreamcast Sonic explained, learning it was his future self. This makes Modern Sonic surprised at his statement, but he now focuses on Boom Sonic and asked him, "Are you my future self?" His question makes Dreamcast fell down but mot on Boom Sonic as he answers that he was from the other dimension. Modern Sonic is surprised at this. "Really? Then I guess there's another me from some dimesions huh?"

"Maybe. But I got a question for you. Who is the smaller Sonic?"

"You mean the Sonic that enters the door? That's my past self from the good old Mega Drive days. He is my classic self." The two Sonics are surprised at his answer. "Anyway, sorry to break it out for you, but can you explain what's going on here?"

"Tails will explain everything about what's going on here. Come on, we can wait Classic Sonic out here." The trio walk out of the hallway. Hopefully, they will know everything they need to know about what's going on and, in Modern Sonoc's view, find out how and why Time Eater survives.

* * *

 **I intended it to include the battle between Sonic and Classic Metal Sonic but I cut that out for the next chapter.**


	10. Final Zone

Chapter 10: Metal Sonic Battle and Final Zone

Back to Classic Sonic, he landed on a metal surface. He looks around to see that he was on a dystopian futuristic city. He recognizes it as the Stardust Speedway in the bad future.

"Wow, never even thought I would come back here once again. Now that I'm here, will Metal Sonic race me again?" That was answered as something dashed pass Classic Sonic. He looks up to see a robotic hedgehog with blue metal, black eyes with red irises, a chasis on its belly and a claw on its hand. The robot glaring at him is none other than Metal Sonic in its classic form since it look small.

"Well, look who's here? Its my robotic doppelganger. You are about to get beaten again by my speed." Said Sonic with an attitude. Suddenly, another figure rushed pass him, this time it was strong which makes Classic Sonic almost dropping from the platform he was on. He take a look at the figure to see it looks like Metal Sonic, except it was bigger than the classic one. It was the Modern Metal Sonic. Now he is going to face against the two robotic doppelgangers. "Okay, I guess this is bad thing huh? But I will always come to the top! Let's see if you can catch with me!" He eventually dashed off from them. The two Metal Sonics follow him soon after with Classic Metal Sonic destroying the platforms, causing it to break and fall one by one.

 **Music: Stardust Speedway (Sonic Generations)**

As the platforms begins to fall off, Classic Sonic is not slowing down due to the falling platforms. However, Classic Metal Sonic charged at him, spinning its body while covered in electricity, in an effort to damage him. But Classic Sonic jump, dodging its attack and he use Homing Attack at him, damaging him. It's now for Modern Metal Sonic's attack. He shoots lasers from his chasis that targets at Sonic. It is moving so he speeds up to avoid it but that's not all, Classic Metal Sonic surrounds himself in electric aura as he unleashed a pillar of electricity emitting from him and its moving closer at him. With the two attacks coming closer at him, he needs to speed up when the laser is near him and slows down when the electricity is close to him. Just when he thought he couldn't escape it, Classic Metal Sonic stopped his attack, which makes Sonic attack him. It came tumbling down and attempts to recover but he got unlucky as the laser is still on use so he got struck by a laser. It was powerful enough to send it flying towards the sky until it exploded. Only one Metal Sonic remains.

Seeing his mistake but not caring at his classic counterpart and only focuses on destroying and outracing its younger counterpart, He began shooting crystals at him. Classic Sonic sees this and he dodges them. But one crystal struck him, casuing to fall down while Modern Metal Sonic dashed pass him. Looking behind him, he sees thee platforms fall off and getting closer at him. So he performs the Super Peel Out and combining it with Boost, he took at high speed, managing to pass Modern Metal Sonic. He ran so fast that we can't see him running at the speed of light or surpassing it. The door closes behing Classic Sonic and Metal Sonic crashes at it, finally destroying it. Classic Sonic looks at the door, finally relieved that the racing was over. As he begin to move on, he spotted something shiny above him. He looks at it and realizes it was a Red Chaos Emerald and grabs it.

"Well, I guess that paid off my battle. Now where am I anyway?" Earlier, as he enters the door, he dashed at the light, transporting him somewhere else. He walks towards the light, thinking it must be the portal back to the White Space. But instead, he was inside of some kind of a metallic base.

As he looks around the surroundings, there is a rumble suddenly as one piston suddenly dropped from the ceiling. Inside of it is none other than Classic Eggman or Dr. Ivo Robotnik. Classic Sonic stares at him angrily as Robotnik laughs at him and also, at _us_ the piston rises to its place. The re-imagining of the final boss of the original Sonic now begins.

 **Music: Final Zone Remix (NicoCW Archives at YouTube)**

Classic Sonic stands there and waits as two of the pistons comes out. He was near the decoy and the piston containing Robotnik is far to him. He laughs as he may never attack it in time. But he was proven wrong as Classic Sonic homing attacked him, taking damage. The pistons goes back into its hiding place and the electrical spheres appeared above Sonic and it chases at him. He dodges them easily however as the pistons appeared, which he was near at the piston containing Robotnik. He has a shocked look as Classic Sonic attacked him. He did this two times, dodging the electrical spheres as they moves vand stops and moves and stops again.

Realizing he was being bested by his archnemesis, he initiates plan B: the two pistons comes back in its hiding place but it did not move in its place, trapping Sonic between the pistons as he felt the piston below him rumble. He realizes what's going to happen and moves out of it. The piston slam the ceiling fast, showing Robotnik laughing at him and also us again. Sonic attempted to attack him but the piston goes back to its hiding place quickly. Acknowledging this, he waited for the opportunity to attack the piston. Just expected, the piston from the ceiling comes down at a fast rate and Classic Sonic use the Sonic Boost at him, damaging it which it takes two hits at it (if it was a boss battle in Sonic games). Suddenly the pistons began to come out of its hiding place in order, making it difficult for him to hit Robotnik. Nonetheless, he managed to hit it with great force that causes the whole base to explode. He managed to escape in the nick of the time outside Scrap Brain Zone. He take a look at the base exploding to pieces and something fall from the sky in front of Sonic which is the piston containing Classic Eggman. He then faces at us and do his signature pose with his finger smug as the _Sonic the Hedgehog_ victory theme plays.

 **Stop music and replaces with Time Eater's theme**

Suddenly, there is a rumble as the piston got surrounded by a purple aura. He looks up to see it was the Time Eater carrying the piston to him. Unlike the last time when Dr. Robotnik got kidnapped and screams, he instead laughed as the Time Eater disappears in its portal. Classic Sonic looks up in curiousity before he takes the Blue Chaos Emerald that appeared above him but he looks up once more at the sky.

* * *

 **Hey guys, I'm back! Sorry I uploaded this late because I was preparing myself to go back from Japan to Philippines and I go on hiatus for a moment. But now since I'm here, I'm ready to update this fic!**


	11. Eras and Dimensions

**Before we start, I need to answer Sonico171's request:**

 **"back up the fanffics of Sonic and SpongeBob Heroes Unite please.**

 **Actually, I'm not really sure if I revive the fanfic or not, but I say this once: NOt GONNA Happen! i know you want to see it revived it back but I'm not gonna do it, okay? So don't asking me again.**

* * *

Chapter 11: Three Eras and One Dimension Collide

After defeating Dr. Robotnik and getting the second Chaos Emerald, he returned to White Space. Before he got there, many questions raised in his mind.

One, what are the Chaos Emeralds doing here in White Space? Coincidencially, they are used to stop a bigger threat, whether it was Eggman or another creature that tries to destroy the universe but he leaves it for a while.

Second, why is Robotnik laughing when he got captured by the Time Eater? The first time it happened, he got scared and pleads Sonic to help him. Now, he just laughs. Maybe he has a plan either to escape or control it but still, he don't get it.

And third, how did the Time Eater survived? He already tell it to Tails but he wonders what happened to him after he was defeated.

As these questions raised in his mind, he eventually got into White Space. He then walks away from the Boss Gate and took a glance at it. He still wonders what happened to Classic Eggman. He thinks that he may behind the return of Time Eater. It maybe true and thinks what to do right now….. Oh yeah! He got to meet with Modern Sonic and, just as predicted, he hears his modern counterpart yelling at him.

"Hey, there you are! I guess you are brave fighting against Eggman in there."

He turns around to face him, but he didn't expect something that surprises him. When he faced him, he was surprised to see another Sonic that has slightly dark blue fur and another one wearing a scarf and significantly taller than the rest of Sonics. Modern Sonic notices the curious look in his past self's face.

"If you got wondering why are there three Sonics now, take a look at your surroundings." Classic Sonic took this remark and take a look around him. He got his stare at the group, but wait! There are Modern Tails, Amy, Knuckles and their past selves, but another two of them!? One is that they are identical to their counterparts but slightly shorter. And one is that they are different: Tails is wearing a belt that holds his equipments, Amy is wearing a pink outfit and is taller, and Knuckles has more muscular build.

"Um, why is there many Tails, Amy, and Knuckles out there?"

"That's we really want to know. I don't think the two shorter Sonics, including you, are not my past selves." Classic Sonic turns around to see Boom Sonic saying his sentence. Modern Tails steps out of the group to explain everything what is going one here.

"Well, it's a lot of confusion out here but let me do the explaining."

"And also me too!" Classic Tails exclaimed.

"But there's one thing that is missing: where is Sticks?" Boom Tails said as he and Dreamcast Tails join the two foxes. Boom Sonic is looking at Classic Sonic from behind. It seems like there is someone here that is colored brown if you look in front of Classic Sonic.

"Sticks, stop hiding behind him. We already see you." Suspiciously, he looks behind to see a brown raccoon (he thinks) holding a boomerang. The 'raccoon' jumps out of her hiding spot.

"So I guess Sticks is a raccoon huh?" This makes Sticks annoyed being called a raccoon. The first time she got called by that, Modern Sonic did. But he explained to him that there is a friend of him that looks like her due to similar color and patterns.

"Hey! I'm not a raccoon ya hear me?! I'm a badger. A BADGER!" Sticks shout loudly as if she is going insane. She realizes her mistake when Classic Sonic looks at her with his head tilted at her behavior.

"You don't have to go ballistic like that. I'm just confused if you were one of my future self's friend."

"Sorry about that. It just that your fans are mistaking me as a Sonic Boom incarnation of a raccoon." Classic Sonic acknowledge it as he nodded.

"Okay, now that's covered up, let me explain what is going on here." Modern Tails and Classic Tails explained what is the Time Eater is, how they got here in the first place, and also how and why they have counterparts of them. The Classic, Dreamcast, and Modern Sonic are from their respective eras while the Sonic Boom cast are from a parallel dimension. They also explained how the Time Eater attempt to destroy the two Sonics.

"…..and as it turns out, the two Eggmen are the ones behind of all this….."

"…..and the two Sonics used the seven Chaos Emeralds to become Super Sonic and defeat the Time Eater along the two doctors." After explaining everything what has happened, the group excluding the Classic and Modern group understands this info. Dreamcast Tails asked Tails about something. "Wait, you said that the Time Eater was destroyed. But why is it existing?"

"That is the mystery we did not know yet. It maybe survived but that is not possible since its core was destroyed. Maybe there is another way it could have survived."

"Tails, sorry to bother but, what are Chaos Emeralds really?" Boom Tails asked. Classic Sonic walked towards the Tailses.

"Uhh, let's see, Chaos Emeralds are, um," He maybe having trouble discussing it. But for some reason, Boom Knuckles interrupt it.

"Are those emeralds shiny?" He said eagerly which annoys the other three Knuckles. They appreciate his muscle but they didn't like his clumsy and idiotic attitude. Surely, you just got some laughs from him, right?

"Does he likes shiny objects. I'm kinda annoyed my version is really idiotic." Modern Knuckles said to Boom Amy. "He is always at the time."

"Okay guys, I'll explain what are the Chaos Emeralds. These are-" Before he explain it, there is suddenly a rumble. Everybody are looking around if there are any enemies here.

"What was that rumble?" Dreamcast Amy asked. As soon as she said it, a purple portal opens and out came is none other than the Time Eater. Everybody becomes cautious as this creature finally comes out of the open.

 **Music: Dominus Tempus (Time Eater's Theme, Sonic Generations)**

"Is that, the Time Eater?!" Classic Amy asked as she is shaking at the sight of it. She runs straight to Modern Amy and hid her face in fear. Amy comforts her as the Time Eater roars. As he looks around, he spotted Classic Sonic, his target. What!? His target is Classic Sonic? Just what is going on here?

The Time Eater lets out a roar one more time before he started flying over the White Space and ludges his hands towards Classic Sonic. He didn't see it and was about to get snatched when Modern Sonic boost towards the hand to keep it from capturing. Classic Sonic took notice of what was going on and, to his surprise, noticed the Time Eater staring at him menacingly.

"Be careful! You don't want to get caught by that beast, do you?" The past Sonic nodded as the Time Eater began to fly around the White Space this time, entering the portal and coming out at the other side. The heroes are careful where is the Time Eater heading to. However, there is silence at first and, thinking its gone, lower their attack stance

However, it appeared again and at full speed, charge towards Classic Sonic. Because he thinks that it's gone, he did not notice it. Just as he was about to snatch him, he got suddenly repelled from him, Everybody noticed it roaring and putting it hands on its face as it then leaves the group. Everybody is confused of how and why it did not captured him. However, Boom Sonic noticed something holding in his hand. It looks like a blue gem and quickly realized it was a Chaos Emerald.

 **Stop music here.**

"Hey, is that a Chaos Emerald?" Upon hearing it, the Sonic Boom cast surround him as he took out another Chaos Emerald, this time its red.

"Hey there bud, how did you get the Chaos Emeralds?" Modern Sonic asked.

"Well, I get it after defeating the two Metal Sonics and after I defeat Eggman."

"Wait, you battle Metal Sonic?" Boom Sonic asked.

"Yeah, one is from my time and another one from, in my thought, Modern Sonic's time." After saying this, he noticed that Modern Sonic sped off, likely to find the Time Eater, rescue more friends and restore time to normal. The other three Sonics follow in their quest to restore time.


	12. Sonic Adventure

Chapter 12: Dreamcast Era: Sonic Adventure: Emerald Coast

After the group met and know each other, they are suddenly attacked by the Time Eater. For some reasons, it only targets Classic Sonic but managed to drive it off by showing the Chaos Emerald. Though the reason why he is the target is unclear, the Sonics ignore it first as their friends are still captured and they set off to the era where Sonic made his 3D debut to the series, "The Dreamcast Era".

At the beautiful beach resort, two Badniks, a Moto Bug and a Eggrobo, are wandering around to see if there are any threats. It is unknown why they are here in the first place. Suddenly, the Moto Bug got destroyed by a blue ball rolling at high speeds. As the Eggrobo ready its gun to kill the attacker, it got the similar fate to the Moto Bug, only this time it was a small blue ball. The rolling balls retract its shape which reveals it was the two blue hedgehogs: Classic and Dreamcast. They have a smirk in their faces as they started running against the coast line of Emerald Coast.

 **Music: Emerald Coast "Blue Azure World" (Sonic Generations 3DS)**

"Oh yeah, this is really happening!" Dreamcast Sonic exclaimed as he stretched his arms and legs. "Emerald Coast, just the place I wanted to visit, right buddy?" He elbowed Classic Sonic which he responds by nodding and giving a thumbs up. "Looks like we got company." They both skidded to stop and they got in their battle stance as the Badniks, consisting of the rhinos, the chimp, and even the Egg Pawns, charged against the hedgehogs. The Sonics started destroying using their signature techniques, with Classic Sonic spin dashing and Dreamcast Sonic homing attacks on them. As they keep destroying the robots, more Badniks appear. The more robots they destroy, the more the others will appear. Having enough already, Dreamcast Sonic began to Spin Dash in place but did not take off. Instead there are some blue orbs entering Dreamcast. There are some wind picking up from his spin dashing. Classic Sonic has to shield his eyes to prevent sands from entering his eyes while also watching in awe as the Badniks come closer to him. Suddenly, Dreamcast Sonic stops for a moment which he was covered in blue aura that was outlined on his body. "Ready…" he said and eventually, "GO!" He now uses Light Speed Attack that destroy several robots in a second. Classic Sonic was in awe and surprise as he watch the entire action. He thinks he really want to try it out sometime though it will take practice to master it. Dreamcast Sonic sees him awed which he says, "So you like that move eh? You will learn it someday." Classic Sonic nodded and thumbs up. They leave the area and enter the bridge part. The bridge are really waving around due to using the rope instead of making it sturdy. However, this was not the problem for the two Sonics as they just ran along the bridge. They eventually settled at a sturdy bridge where they eventually encounter the five orcas. These orcas began to destroy its bridge, which leaves them no way to turn back.

"Man, what's up with these orcas? Why do they hate us?" Classic Sonic shrugged.

"Maybe they want to eat us?" C. Sonic thinks before shrugging it off. As the orcas began to get nearer them, they are fortunately go up via a spring but one orca jumps to eat them. In every bite, they both dodged it as they do poses like when DC Sonic pose like in the box art of _Sonic Adventure._ The orca then falls to the ocean below as the two younger Sonics continue to fly to their destination.

Somewhere else, there is a city that is viewed above. It was dusk at night so there is no vehicles in this area and everyone might still sleeping. There also many neon lights and a poster for Chao in Space 3: Birth of Solaris and even a Nights head from _Nights into Dreams…_ On one road where there are many streetlights, a speeding blur dash on it. It seems like he was still awake at dusk. This blue blur is shown to be in fact Sonic the Hedgehog running on Speed Highway, but he was not the only one as there are five figure using some sort of electric beam and holding on to a rail that is used for the electric beam. Then the Enerbeam disappeared as the group, consisting of Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, and Sticks, landed behind Sonic. They are all ready to really run on Speed Highway.

 **Music: Speed Highway (Sonic Adventure/ Sonic Generations)**

As they run along the highway, the Sonic Boom cast are in awe of their surroundings. In their dimension, they just live on an island that has limited technology like TV. Since they live their lives on Bygone Island, they didn't go out of it to explore the world. But now, they are experiencing the skyscrapers and technology.

"Wow, I would never thought I would go to places like this!" Boom Sonic said with some enthusiasm.

"You said that in your dimension, you didn't go to this kind of place, right?" Modern Sonic asked, assuring if he was right. While Classic Sonic is fighting the two Metal Sonics and Piston Eggman (the name I think of in Final Zone), the Boom characters explain to them of their dimension and how they fight Eggman and his robotic henchmen in Bygone Island.

"Yeah. I think I should upgrade my Tornado so all of us can go to places like this in our world." Said Boom Tails. "And also, add some upgrades on it like a design used for attacking!" Modern Soniic suggested as this would help them in combat should they go back in their dimension.

"Um, can I ask you, Modern Sonic, right?" Boom Amy said. Sonic tell them to call him 'Modern Sonic' since they are already in modern era of the _Sonic_ series of video games. "Sure, what is it?"

Before Amy could say something, Boom Knuckles interrupted as he supposed to say before Boom Amy but the author make him the fourth to say. "Well, it's about the Amy, your Amy in your world. Is she really-" He was interrupted by Boom Amy and continued on what he says "Is she really want you to marry you?" Earlier, Modern Sonic tells them about how Amy was annoying and wants him to marry someday which he denied it several times. He almost got hammered by Amy for saying it.

"Yeah. Also, she really stalks me everytime! I just wished she just find another prince like Shadow! Or maybe not." Modern Sonic tries to forget that the time when Amy is carrying her Piko Piko Hammer and chase him around until he lost her. Man Sonic doesn't any free time sometime.

"Wait, um the Shadow in your world, is he like the one in our world?" Sticks asked out of curiousity.

"Well, no. But he still view us as weak but overall, he always join us whenever we are in trouble or when the world is in danger." This surprises the Boom cast now they know that Shadow in his world wasn't really evil but only in a slightest amount. "Okay now that's settled it, why are we stopped?" Boom Sonic asked. Actually, they are all stopped in running when the chat started. Modern Sonic points in front of them that shows Cop Speeders blocking their path-and also arresting them for violating speed limit. Yeah, Sonic can run anytime but still follows the speed limit, much to his disdain. Now the group ready their weapons like Amy's hammer and Sticks' boomerang. Modern Sonic asked her "Um, does your boomerang really can damage this robots?" Sticks demonstrated it by throwing it and it destroys the Cop Speeder despite its small size.

"Well that settles it." The group rushed towards the Cop Speeders as they are ready to destroy these robots.

 **Music: Wave Ocean-The Inlet (Sonic 2006)**

On one quiet shoreline (it was still set in Emerald Coast rather than Wave Ocean and you will know what will happen next. The music is the hint), Classic and Dreamcast Sonic are shown running along the shoreline when a big, flying ship appears where it seems to head in the same direction as the two hedgehogs. There are several robots that is white and some are grey coming out of the ship. Classic and Dreamcast watches at it.

"Is that an Egg Carrier? If so, what kind of robot does it spew out? It looks different compared to the robots I encountered." The robots really look different to the robots they encountered as they are large and small but different due to its coloring of black, grey, and white. The robots seemed to chase towards the blue hedgehogs as if they want to eradicate them. This only caused them to be determined more.

"So you robots want to kill us eh? I suggest you catch us if you can!" Dreamcast Sonic smirked as they increase their speed, dashing along the sandy beaches and the rocky pathways. When they set foot on water, DC Sonic just run across it while Classic Sonic appears to surf at it. Orcas are shown to chasing the two Sonics like earlier but they didn't chase it as they are on a sandy area. The robots are shown to hinder their path but it was no problem as they spin dashed them as they continue. Eventually, the Egh Carrier is no longer on sight as they now reach the goal ring (the design is based on _Sonic Adventure 2_ ) As they touch the goal ring, it disappears and a purple portal rather than the bright light appeared. The Sonics took it as a portal returning to White Space and they go in it.

Back on Speed Highway, there is a mall that us oddly had lights on despite being set at the last minutes of dusk before it's now dawn. There is an elevator and inside it, Modern Sonic and the Boom characters are standing inside of it. This was a new experience too for the Boom characters. There are no elevators in their dimension but the Boom cast wanted to try it, well except for Knuckles as he didn't to go to a place so small since he will freak like a crybaby but the music relaxes his nerves down. That music is "It Doesn't Matter". Modern Sonic seems to bob his head to the beat and h7mming the lyrics to it which led Boom Sonic to ask him.

"Do you find the song really good? You are bobbing your head to the beat."

"Yeah. Besides, it was my very first song used in my previous game, _Sonic Adventure_ , which saw critical reception but waned when it was re-released on other platforms."

"If that is so, where could we find it? On Nintendo 3DS and Wii U?"

"No, it was on Dreamcast, GameCube, and also on PC." The elevator stopped which prompted Sticks to ask what are they going to do now. Modern Sonic demonstrated it by dashing ahead of them. The Boom characters started running as they are now running down on a building.

 **Music: Speed Highway-Skyscraper Downhill "GOING DOWN!" (Sonic Generations)**

As the group is running the building down, several Cop Speeders, in addition to its obstacles along the way, tried to hinder their progress but this doesn't stop them. They just jump over the obstacles and evade the Cop Speeders. Eventually they now run towards the purple portal, confusing the Boom characters but Modern Sonic knows it was a portal to White Space.

In White Space, Classic and Dreamcast Sonic walks out of the Emerald Coast stage. As they watch the stage finally colored to life, the character also gets revived. This person is a brown rabbit with an orange dress and there is a small creature that is blue and has a small floating orb on top of it. The rabbit and the creature look around as they realize they were back on White Space but are glad they returned normal. They jump in air and high fived each other and turns toward the two Sonics.

"Thanks for saving me!" The rabbit, who is Cream, bowed to show her gratitude and so did her Chao, which is Cheese. When she took a look at them, she sees Classic Sonic first. "Hey, you're Mr. Sonic of the past, right?" Classic nodded his head and Cream faced DC Sonic. At first she mistaking it for Modern Sonic first but when she heard him saying, "Glad to see you alright Cream!", she finds her voice different which led her to believe it was not the Sonic she knew.

"Mr. Sonic, what's with your voice? It looks different." Cream asked in curiosity and Cheese say "Chao, chao?"

"Um, well, you see" Dreamcast Sonic puts his hand on his back as he's trying to make sense to Cream but Classic Sonic spoke first. "He is the Sonic when he battled Chaos, battled against the Finalhazard, and battled against Metal Sonic, the Neo Metal Sonic." At first Cream is surprised to hear his voice as he didn't speak in _Sonic Generations_ , but she takes his words but wonders what he meant. That was answered however as she heard a voice "Hey guys, you rescued Cream and Cheese huh?" The trio look against the group which has now Big the Cat, the person they rescued. Cream waves at Sonic and Big along with Cheese but stared against the Boom characters as she was curious of what these persons be. All of them is Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy except they look different and Sticks is the addition to her as she first see her. The Boom cast are eyeing at her and the chao too as it was their first time meeting them. Cream turns to Sonic for questions.

"Mr. Sonic, who are these new people, especially the brown one? They were really new to me."

"Chao chao." All of the sudden, Cheese is grabbed by Boom Amy as she finds him pretty cute.

"Ohhh, you're so adorable! What kind of creature are you?" Cheese is struggling out of it as she is squeezing tightly on him.

"Hey Sonic, who are these people again?" Big asked.

"Um, we told you already, right?" Boom Sonic raised his eyebrow over his forgetfulness.

"He really forgets something is stupid. It's just like it is his personality, especially Boom Knux." Boom Knuckles only focused on the nickname he's given, thinking it cool. Modern Sonic went on to explain who are they and why are they in here in the first place. As Cream and Big took it, (Well, Big could forget any minute) the group proceeds to rescue more of their friends while Cream, Cheese and Big later rejoined the Amys and Knuckles.

* * *

 **Hey guys, sorry for the really long wait because school in the Philippines make it slow the updates for it. I originally intended to publish on Sonic's birthday but I didn't due to the school. Anyways, I know it's late but, Happy 25th Birthday to you Sonic!**


	13. Sonic Adventure 2 Sonic Advance 3

**Hello viewers! Another chapter of Sonic Generations 2! Movin' on to Sonic Adventure 2 and another game that has a handheld stage, Sonic Advance 3! Enjoy it while you can!**

* * *

Chapter 13: Sonic Adventure 2/Sonic Advance 3

Above the metropolis at the time 13:24, a helicopter is shown flying above in the sky.

"Sigma Alpha 3 heading south over the city. We're en route, everything's a go."

"This is control tower. We have you on radar. Report cargo status of captured hedgehog aboard, over."

"That's a 10-4. Cargo secured on board and- WHAT!"

"The hedgehog is gone! He's about to make his escape!"

"What's wrong? Come in, over!"

Outside the helicopter, Dreamcast Sonic bust out and grabs on it. A GUN soldier aim its gun towards him.

"Freeze! What do you think you're doing? Get back here right now!" Sonic did not heed his word and instead jumps above the helicopter and take out a piece of metal board.

"Talk about being accused of stealing a Chaos Emerald! I just got accused again! And what's worse, no food or movies. I just like running better so I'm outta here." He put the metal board below his feet and jump out of the helicopter and fall towards below. He spins around and stopped as he stared at the camera and smiled. He continues falling as he spins on a metal board. "Yeaaaaaahhhhhhh!"

* * *

Somewhere in the city below, the three Boom characters, Amy, Knuckles and Sticks, appears to have been chased by GUN sentries and robots.

"Why do these robots chasing us?" Amy hammered two sentry robots.

"I don't know. They look to Eggman's robots though." Knuckles punched two robots and a sentry.

"They said that we have stolen the Chaos Emerald which is not in out possession!" Sticks threw her boomerang and it hit a sentry which it destroyed a robot when it crashed on it.

"The robots always respawning! We gotta find something and fast!" Amy destroyed another sentry. The robots appear to have been destroyed by an unknown attacker which it was in fact Dreamcast Sonic riding on a metal board. The Boom cast are glad to see him but without Boom Sonic, who's their leader? Knuckles think he wants to be a leader when they forst entered here but Amy thinks he should be an acting leader and they get into an argument. Sticks joined the arguement because she wanted to be in an argument.

"Hey guys. Need this?" DC Sonic brings out three metal boards that are colored pink, red, and brown for Amy, Knuckles, and Stick respectively. The three takes the board and started riding on it.

"Hey Sonic, how did you manage to get these boards?" Knuckles asked as they turned left and right avoiding and destroying GUN robots along the way.

"Maybe you bring out on you Hammerspace, which is where I put my hammer in, get it?" Amy slipped on the pun. "The Hammerspace not only for hammers." Knuckles said.

"Well, I got it from a helicopter which I tore it off. And I even painted it to match your colors while i was falling and riding on it."

"You got it from a aerocopter?" Sticks said.

"It was called helicopter. But is it fun to ride inside it?" Knuckles said.

"It will be fun only if they have food or movies on it! And also a video game." Suddenly, they began to hear police sirens. The group turned around to see three police cars and several sentries and robots.

"Oh come on! Why do these guys want us anyway?" Knuckles said with a bit of annoyance.

"Sticks said because we stole a Chaos Gems if you're not listening." Amy said. Sticks yelled "IT'S CHAOS EMERALDS!" It was loud enough only the noise of the pursuing robots obscuring the sound.

"Well you are not the only one here as I was also accuse of it too. This happened twice."

"Really? Why did you get accused the first time?" Amy asked.

"It's because Shadow stole it which they thought it was me!"

"Hmmmm. I think the Shadow in our world is similar to our Sonic?" Knuckles said.

"Well. If it fits it, be my guess. Right now, we need to destroy these robots and evade the police!" The group start to sped up as they destroyed the sentries and robots.

* * *

On a highway at night, there is a bridge that has two figures on top of it. These two are the classic and modern Sonics who are looking the highway below.

"It seems like we got into this place again huh?" Classic Sonic nodded. "If only our Tails join us, it will be fun together." As he said it, the two Tails appeared in a flash of light, surprising the hedgehogs which they are not expecting to happen.

"Tails, what are you doing here? I thought you were researching about the origins of Time Eater?" The Time Eater appeared in the sky, fly for a second before disappearing again.

"I did until I found out more details but it's not complete yet. But this is important Sonic."

"Okay Tails now tell me what you've got." They hear police sirens. They look down to see some pice cars and GUN soldiers aim their guns towards the group.

"Freeze! You all are under arrest for stealing the Chaos Emeralds!"

"What are you talking about? We did not steal one!" Classic Tails exclaimed over their accusations. The soldiers did not buy it and instead threatening them to shoot them if they didn't surrender.

"Whatever you say soldier. We surrender. Or so you think" Modern Sonic smirked and he grind the rail connecting the bridge and the highway. The GUN soldiers attempted to shoot him but they missed and the others followed him and , just like it happened earlier, they missed. The group began to speed away from GUN robots as they make their way towards the constructing highway.

 **Music: Radical Highway (Sonic Generations 3DS)**

"Did we really steal a Chaos Emerald?"

"Of course Tails. I just got one in possession." Classic Sonic brings out a Chaos Emerald which is Red.

"And I just take one emerald from him." He showed another one which is Blue.

"But this doesn't mean we stole it. Classic just got it after he dealt Metal Sonic and Eggman."

"Oh right! Tails, you said you got information about Time Eater, right? What information is it?"

"First we need to get away from the pursuing jets and robots." After some running along the loop de loops, corkscrews and being sprung by some sets of springs, they managed to lost the jets.

"Okay now they're gone for a while, you tell us what you got." Modern Sonic said, wanting to hear some more info about the Time Eater.

"Well, to make it short but descriptive, it was a shocking information for us." This piques the Sonics interests as to what is this 'shocking information'.

"Then what is it. We are dying of waiting." Classic Sonic wants to know now.

"The Time Eater is made up of dark chaos energy that has a specialty over time and space." Classic Sonic is shocked upon hearing this. Time Eater is really a monster made up of dark chaos energy? This seemed doesn't fazed Modern Sonic though but he took the information into his mind.

"I knew it! I have a feeling he's unable to grasp an empty Chaos Emerald. And I think it's-"

"Yup. He cannot grab an emerald because it was powerless and it needs negative power to fully grasp the powered emerald."

"But wait. Does this mean he chases me because I have a Chaos Emerald in possession?" Classic Sonic said with curiousity.

"Yes but that's not the only reason he chases only you. There's another explanation behind it." Classic Tails said. "And I think we need to run now because the robots caught us." Modern Tails pointed the jets dropping bombs toward the group and some jets transforming into robots. The group dashed off to lose the robots. There are many unanswered questions behind the Time Eater but now, they know it was made up of dark chaos energy that has superiority over time and space. Maybe it was the reason he chased only Classic Sonic earlier, or is there another reason behind it?

* * *

 **Music: Route 99 (Sonic Advance 3)**

In a highway similar to this one but not the same since it takes place in day in a bustling metropolis, a blue and yellow blur dashed along the highway as there are several GUN robots chasing them and trying to stopping them in their tracks. Boom Sonic and Boom Tails used their Enerbeam to fling two sentries towards the robots and they get off the highway as they are now dashing due to the Enerbeam hanging on the rail. They appear to have been attacked and burned by laser guns but they survived it.

"Why would they stop following us? We didn't steal these Chaos Emeralds! I swear!" Boom Sonic shouted towards the sentries but he got hit by a laser.

"I don't think that's not going to work, Sonic." Tails dodged a laser from sentries. "They have been programmed to hunt us."

"Just because of a single Chaos Emerald? I think not!" Sonic and Tails deactivated their Enerbeams and they run gain on the road. The robots still chased them as they shoot lasers that had hit or barely dodged by them.

"I have a feeling that we are not the only one's accused for some reasons."

"I think I have it too."

* * *

Back at City Escape, several robot pieces are flung everywhere as DC Sonic, Boom Amy and Knuckles and Sticks are destroying the robots and sentries. They are in a grassy park that has two stairs in front of them and some highway on top of it. Amy destroyed one robot with her robot and Knuckles smacked two sentries and a robot. "There's no end to them!" Amy said as she hammered a sentry.

"It feels like we are destroying robots for eternity!" Knuckles rip the robot apart.

"I think my boomerang is now damaged for destroying several robots. I'm cornered!" Sticks is holding her boomerang out of fear as the GUN sentries and robots surrounded her, ready to strike her only for them to be destroyed by Boom Amy and Knuckles. Dreamcast Sonic is already ticked off as the robots keep on coming and he was getting damaged. Already have enough, he decided to destroys these every last scrap of metal out of his sight.

"I've already have enough of you guys! If you keep on attacking, I'll-" Before he said it, his face got blasted by a laser. His face is black, coughing out the soot. He grunted as he then starts on spin dashing on one place. He gathered light orbs as he has a blue aura. Before the robots knew it, they all got destroyed one by one by his Light Speed Attack. Every scrap of metal, already on pieces. Amy, Knuckles and Sticks are in awe as DC Sonic finished destroying the robots, with a massive heap of scrap metal lying everywhere. DC Sonic sees their awed face so he smirks.

"So you like my move huh? Your Sonic should learn this move if he wants to get better!"

"Maybe he will on his first try" Amy said. "No, I think he will learn it for a few weeks or months or maybe years." Knuckles opposed her idea. Soon they began arguing as to when will Boom Sonic learn this move. Again, Sticks joined the argument though she switched sides every time she changed her mind about Amy and Knuckles' ideas. Dreamcast Sonic just watched the scene.

"I guess that was one heck of an argument."

* * *

 **Music: Mad Convoy Race (Sonic Adventure 2)**

The group began to run faster as there is another thing chasing them but this time it wasn't a robot or a sentry. Instead, it was a Truck! A GUN Truck! The truck is chasing the group and the group run to avoid being run over.

The expressions for each character is different. The Boom cast had an expression that shows that they are freaking out. But it was no prob for Dreamcast Sonic as he encountered it before. He just keeps his own determined face. Sticks find him smiling despite being chased by a big truck.

"Sonic, why are you smiling? Can't you see we are being chased by the robot vehicle?" Sticks whispered, mistaking the truck for a robot vehicle. Well, it could be worse if it was a robot vehicle.

"It was a truck but I got no probs with this truck since I encountered one. It was the same anyway so there's nothing to go wrong." He was proven wrong when the truck brings out three saws that are ready to saw them apart. This only give more fear for the Boom cast even for Sticks as she held Knuckles like a piggyback. DC Sonic is also surprised to see it as he didn't encounter it before. "Well, that was new but that saw is not enough for me to stop." Sonic shifted to dodge the saw that landed on the road for a brief moments.

"What do you mean by that? How are we going to escape it!" Boom Amy yelled. The Boom characters are already ticked by his cocky attitude. Sonic just smirked as he answered her question.

"If you wanted to escape it, just trust me and we will escape from the city. We'll make it through."

"By how?" Knuckles asked. "I'll," he began to sing the part. " _prove it to you! Follow_ me!" Without hesistation, Amy, Knuckles and Sticks followed his lead, dodging the oncoming saw that the truck will bring. Throughout the chase, the Boom cast began to enjoy it not only because Sonic sings 'Escape from the City' but they feel the wind. Eventually, the truck hit a building, its strong structure causing it to be destroyed. The group landed on buildings encircling them after they used the Dash Pad. The Boom cast are rejoicing for managing to escape it thanks to Dreamcast Sonic's dangerous yet useful moves to evade it.

"That was great Sonic! All thanks to you, we are alive!" Knuckles and Sonic fist bumped though Knuckles said 'Balalalalalalala' at the end of it.

"Well I guess you are cocky but your song elevates me so much that I'm gonna faint!" Just like she said, she fainted and Sticks also. Even Knuckles fainted only to his Sonic watched them fainted which he sweat dropped.

"Even Knuckles fainted over me..."

* * *

Back in the White Space, the group met up, discussing their adventures (though Boom Sonic and Boom Tails reluctantly tell them when they saw their sooted body). After some talking, Modern Sonic introduced the Boom characters to Rouge the Bat and E-123 Omega, their rescued character and explained on who they are and what is their some reason, Boom Amy is jealous and envious towards Rouge, just like Modern Amy.

"So your name is Rouge the Bat and your goal is to steal the Master Emerald and other jewelries?"

"That's right Big Blue. I would never even thought there would another Sonic."

"Um, Rouge, why do you intend to steal the Master Emerald?"

"Well, to put it simpler, I am a treasure hunter and thief. I make my living of stealing and discovering treasures. I wasn't able to steal the Master Emerald because of that knuckleshead! I'm talking about you, Knuckles." She winked towards Boom Knuckles which he smiled sheepishly and blushed for her flirtatious moves.

After some discussion, they move on to their next stage though before Modern Tails explain to them what is the Time Eater made of.


	14. Sonic Heroes

**Hello everyone! Welcome back to another chapter of _Sonic Generations 2!_ The chapter covers the game _Sonic Heroes_ , my favorite game when I played it on my PS2. Unlike the previous chapter that represents the Dreamcast era, only one level was featured here (which I intended to include another one but I cut it). Anyway, enough my rambling, let's get this chapter rolling!**

* * *

Chapter 14: Sonic Heroes

The group arrived in front of the stage Seaside Hill which, like any incomplete stages, is white. There are also another stage which is Final Fortress. The white entrance is composed of ships that seems to float and the big battleship, which is the airbase itself, is in the center between the battleships. The Boom cast is inspecting the Seaside Hill stage which Boom Sonic face Modern Sonic for questions.

"So this is the Seaside Coast you talking about?" Oops. He got the stage name wrong from their own stage.

"No. It was called **Seaside Hill.** " He put emphasis on its name to make him understand easily. "It's not Seaside Coast but they are both beaches or maybe a coast."

"Okay then. Why did I say the name? I just remembered it was on our world." He may have a temporary amnesia or he just forgot it.

"Maybe because it had a word 'seaside' on both of them." Dreamcast Tails said.

"Well that's a point. Anyway, here comes knucklehead." Dreamcast Knuckles walk towards the group but he was irritated of DC Sonic calling 'knucklehead'. "What took ya so long? We are going to go to Seaside Coas- I mean, Hill, Seaside Hill!"

"I've just talked with little Tails and me about joining them in little Sonic's team. And stop calling me knucklehead!" DC Knuckles clench his fist in anger. Classic Tails and Knuckles sees Modern Sonic without his teammates. Surely, he have some friends to form a team?

"Hey Tall Sonic, where's your teammate? It will be uneven if your Tails and Knuckles not joining your team." Classic Knuckles said.

"Actually, I would prefer being alone. I asked them if they want to join me as Team Sonic but they are preoccupied with discovering Time Eater's origins. Actually, I want to he alone anyway!"

"About this Time Eraser, or is it Time Eater?" "It's Time Eater!" Boom Tails corrected him. "Okay. So this Time Eater, did you discover something about him?" Modern Sonic thinks for this for a moment and replies, "Actually, I did but I will tell you all about this after we finish this stage." Boom Sonic nodded and Modern Sonic noticed Classic Sonic not responding since they are talking. He looks like he was on trance or something and he was thinking.

"Um, little me? Helloooo? Are you on trance or something?" Sonic waved his hand in front of his face and try clicking his fingers but this doesn't let him get out of his thinking mind.

 _I don't understand. Is it really all a misunderstanding? The Time Eater appears to repel the Chaos Emerald I am holding. However, I think I saw it nearing it and nearly grabbing before he was repelled. Does it really want to pursue a Chaos Emerald, or is it-_

His train of thought was interrupted when he noticed his left ear was being grasped by someone. And also, he was being yelled in his ear, much to his chagrin.

"HEY SONIC, CAN YOU HEAR ME!" Boom Knuckles is putting his strength on yelling at him, not knowing he was now responding. Classic Sonic slapped his hand away while rubbing his ear. "You don't NEED, to yell at me like that!"

"Sorry. I thought that yelling really solved everything. Right?" Boom Knuckles turn his friends in approval which they disapprove it except for Sticks.

"Hey, classic me. Are you all right? You look like you are on a trance or somthing." Modern Sonic asked, wanting to know what was he doing.

"It's nothing. Just thinking something. It's not important, really." Sonic gave him a look if he was being sure. "It's nothing really! I just thinking about, um, chili dogs!" His statement made Sonic's stomach growl. He groaned as he didn't eat something yet.

"Uhhhh... I wanted to eat those delicious chili dogs." Boom Sonic carries a box containing chili dogs. Sonic drools over those chili dogs as his stomach growls louder. "Good thing Tails brought these in case of hunger. Everyone can enjoy it!" Modern Sonic quickly grabs a chili dog and eats it. It tastes the same as in his world. "I didn't know you love chili dogs!" He said as he took another bite. Classic Sonic is eating when he noticed Classic Tails and Knuckles. He wondered why are they here.

"What are you guys doing here?"

* * *

 **Music: Seaside Hill (Sonic Heroes)**

Along the grassy path between the sea, Classic and Dreamcast Sonic runs across the path. Following from behind are Tails and Knuckles, both Classic and Dreamcast running behind their respective leader. Hitting the spring, they go through the Rainbow Rings, doing pose after passing through. They then encounter Egg Pawns, some with shield while others had not. They noticed the heroes and charged against them. The Dreamcast group nodded in approval to destroy them. Knuckles used Sonic and Tails in enhancing his fists by grabbing them while they are in spinball form. He proceeds to punch every Egg Pawns and even hit the ground to create a small volcanic eruption that destroys all of them. The Classic group are in awe of Knuckles' abilities and their Knuckles wondered if he can do it. DC Sonic looked at them and smirked.

"You've seen one of Knuckles' moves. You can do the same too, past Knuckles!" Sonic exclaimed. Wondering if he can do it, Knuckles told his past teammates to spin in a ball form. They did so and then he tries to grab them. Surprisingly, he succeeded and saw his fists covered by Sonic and Tails in ball form. He looked up at the Dreamcast group who are impressed at his effort, even to Dreamcast Sonic as he saw another one copying their moves and do it correctly and easily.

"Nice job Knuckles! You're the second person to easily learn our moves!" Sonic complimented.

"If that is so, who is the first person who learn your moves?" Knuckles curiously asked.

"It was the Sonic with a brown scarf and tapes in his arms and legs. He learned my Light Speed Attack." He noticed the ball form of Classic Sonic and Tails shaking. He pointed it out to Knuckles. "Hey Knuckles, your friends are shaking."

"Huh?" Knuckles looked at his friends that he is grabbing right now. They suddenly jump out of it after they shake violently, causing the echidna to stumble backward, landing on his back. Sonic and Tails return back to the upright position but they appear to be dizzy as they use their respective hands to hold their head, attempting to get the dizziness out of it. Their eyes are spinning slowly. Knuckles stand up on his feet and noticed his classic friends.

"Hey you two, why did you retract from me all of the sudden? And why are you two dizzy?" Knuckles asked.

"So-o-o-o-o-r-ry ab-o-o-u-t that Knuckle-e-e-e-s-s." Classic Tails shook his head to let go his dizziness. "When we are spinning on your hand, we get dizzy a moment later so me and Sonic shake to get off your hand to ease our dizziness."

"Well, that us interesting 'cause me and Tails got the same experience with that too." The Classic group looked at him with curiousity.

"You do?" asked Classic Sonic.

"Yeah. We once proposed the idea to Knuckles to see if he can enhance his combat." Dreamcast Sonic explained. "The first time we do it, we get dizzy from it, which reminds me when I try the Spin Dash which makes me dizzy while charging it up the first time."

Classic Sonic scratch his quills in remembrance of it. He created a Spin Dash when he tried to combine a simple somersault with running. The first time he do it, he got dizzy at it but as time goes on, he doesn't experience dizziness and get used to it.

"When we tried to combine somersault with running, right?"

"Yup. The good old Genesis days." The two Sonics laughed. "Anyway, just like how you two don't get dizzy from the Spin Dash, you'll do the same to the Fire combination. Is that clear to you?" The classic group nodded in approval. Dreamcast Sonic smiled. "Alright then, let's blast with sonicspeed!"

The six members dashed further in the stage, using cannons and destroying robots that comes in their way.

* * *

In another part, there are palace-like ruins in the middle of the ocean. Figures from above seems to fall at the ruins. These figures are Sonic the Hedgehog and the Boom characters. They landed safely despite they fall too high. Amy and Sticks look around at the ruins. They were amazed because the ruins are above the ocean. They look below and see they are really above the sea.

"Wow. I can't believe there is a structure that is standing on the ocean!" Amy exclaimed.

"Yeah and I see some giant turtles swimming above the waters. The thing that is weird is that they are carrying a rock that has a grass above it." Sticks said as she watched five turtles swimming. Amy has an idea. She brings out her camera and told Sticks to do a selfie. Not knowing what is a selfie, she asked her which she said she will get it when they do it. Sonic, Boom Sonic, Boom Tails, and Boom Knuckles heard their conservation. B. Sonic has an idea which may be selfish since he rubs his hands evilly and smile evilly. Knuckles noticed him in an evil manner.

"Hey Sonic, why are you rubbing and smiling like an evil madman?" Sonic looked at him with an evil look, making him uncomfortable. "And why are you looking at me like that?"

"Well Knuckles, I've just an idea for a prank." Sonic explained. "Photobombing."

"Photo what?"

"Photobombing, the act of jumping when they took their picture. Wanna try it?" Knuckles thought about this for a moment before giving him a thumbs up. Tails wasn't sure of how will this end up.

"You two, I don't think you'll ruin their self-" He was cut off as Sonic and Knuckles run towards Amy and Sticks, the former holding her camera and the two smiling. Boom Tails sighed.

"Hey, you wanna talk something?" Sonic looked at him since he was waiting for them to finish. Tails nodded.

"Sure. I wanted to ask. What is this place?"

"This is the Ocean Palace, a place where there are palace-like ruins standing on the sea. As you go further, you'll encounter a kart and giant turtles swimming below. There is also a palace when we reached at the end of it."

"Huh. Interesting. What a nice place it is." Tails said. A sound of hammer being pounced was heard which the victim was Boom Sonic since he said "OW!" and Boom Knuckles said "OUCH!" twice since he was hit two time, which a boomerang might had done it.

"Thought you two would photobomb us as a prank huh?" Amy said as she put her hammer down and take a slefie with Sticks. Sonic has a bump on his head while Knuckles has two. A photo comes out of the camera, showing the two girls smiling at the ocean view.

"That was a good picture! Let's keep it!" Sticks exclaimed. Amy then put the picture on her Hammerspace. Modern Sonic and Boom Tails walk up to them.

"So are you guys done now? We will be getying off soon."

"Yes we are." Boom Sonic said as he and Knuckles stand up while rubbng their bumps on their head. "Ow, it hurts!"

"That's what you get for trying to photobomb us!" The two girls chided as M. Sonic and B. Tails sweatdropped.

"Maybe we shouldn't prank on them thta is too silly." Sonic suggested.

* * *

 **White Space**

At the entrance, the Classic and Dreamcast Team Sonic come out it and Modern Sonic and the Boom Team Sonic come out too. They saw the once white sculpture having its color and life come back. The statue that stood int the entrance got its colors back. The purple chameleon looked around before jumping with his hand in a ninja pose. He then face the group.

"Thank yoh for saving me Sonic. Beware, for the creature has a darkness in its heart." The chameleon whise name is Espio said. Classic and Modern Sonic nodded and do a thumbs up. The Boom characters walked up to Espio out of curiousity of who he is as they had no character like this in their dimension.

"So Sonic who is this individual in front of us?" Boom Sonic asked.

"That's Espio, the member of the agency, Chaotix."

"Chaotix?" Amy asked.

"The Chaotix is an agency run by him and his two friends, Charmy, the bee and Vector, the crocodile, with him being the leader." Dreamcast Sonic explained. Espio looked at the Boom Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy. Since they looked like his friends, he knows their names. But...

"I'm Knuckles the Echidna. The leader of our group." Boom Knuckles extend his hand to hand shake him. Espio keep on being solemn since he thinks Espio didn't know them. For the Boom team, however, they facepalmed, with Sonic muttering that he is the leader. Sticks ran in front of Espio and extend his hand on him, trying to shake hands.

"I am Sticks the Badger. The true leader of our group." Sonic becomes annoyed more when another one states she is the leader. He shouted, "I'm the leader!"

Afterwards, Sonic and Amy drag Knuckles and Sticks while keeping their 'extend hand' pose while smiling awkwardly. Espio looked at them for a secind before he took off to the left of the stage to meet up with the rescued friends.


	15. Pyramid Cave

**What's up guys? I'm here for another chapter of Sonic Generations 2! Well, not the traditional chapter I will be presenting but a filler chapter.**

 **This filler was created when one guest asked me this:**

 **"CAN YOU DO PYRAMID CAVE?"**

 **After reading his review, I decided to include the level in this fanfic since there is no new levels in the Dreamcast era. Hope you liked this despite this chapter is short. Review if you must!**

* * *

Chapter 15: Pyramid Cave

Inside the Egyptian ruins inside the pyramid, Dreamcast Sonic falls to the ground, passing through three loops, earning him score. He then spin dashed along the path of ruins. He get tossed by the Ramp where he runs the loop-de-loop. He got tossed again where there are several E-1000s blocking his path. The robots fire at him but Dreamcast Sonic jumped, dodging them. He then proceeded to use his Homing Attack at them. After running, he pressed a button on an hourglass, opening a door and slowly closing itself. There's a ticking sound which indicates the timer that he should enter quickly. He managed to pass the door when it's about to close and the ticking becomes faster.

On the other side of the pyramid, Classic Sonic is grinding along the grind rail. The grind rail takes him to the outside which the background has a clear, blue sky and a pyramid. He confronted several badniks ranging from Moto Bugs to Egg Pawns. The Badniks charged at him but got destroyed with his Spin Attack. He then jumps across several platforms, some floating in air and some sticking out of the quicksand. After a bit of platforming, Classic Sonic press a button on the hourglass and enters inside.

Along the ancient ruins, Modern Sonic boosted, hitting any enemies that might come in his way. He jumped on the grind rail just as the Aero Chasers appeared. Sonic smirked of finding a challenge and started hopping the rails, left and right, dodging the lasers that the Aero Chaser bring. They didn't notice the wall coming from them and they got destroyed. Modern Sonic landed on path just in time for the Interceptor appears. Sonic just smirked. He has been chased several times and he managed to outrun them. The only thing he didn't outrun is the black hole from _Sonic Colors_. He just boosted, dodging the lasers send by the Interceptor and when he stops boosting to regain energy via the rings, it will try to punch him. He turns around the corner and the interceptor didn't see what was coming: the wall. It got crashed to it.

On another side of the pyramid, we got the Team Sonic Boom exploring. Unlike the rest of the paths the other Sonics choose, this part has more exploration to it. The most hard part of this area is that there's an Egg Beetle flying around, looking at any rooms for intruders. Because of this, they need to hide in the shadows to not get spotted. Their objective is to find three keys to open the door in the first room. The team goes on seperate ways to make the hunt faster: Sonic **& Knuckles** , Tails and Amy, and Sticks by herself.

Going in seperate rooms, Sonic **& Knuckles ** found the first key because Knuckles used his 'shiny objects sensor' which Sonic finds skeptic at it until the former do it. They found it after fending off the E-1000s and GUN Beetles.

For Tails and Amy, they play stealthily since the Egg Beetle is in the room and it looks like it will not leave. They hide behind walls, in the shadows and even in the box which they cannot fit in to the box's size until Tails found one out of nowhere. Reaching for the keys, they grabbed it but the Egg Beetle found them. Lasers were fired everywhere and they frantically dodging them, which makes them land in awkward positions, one which Tails grabbed Amy bridal style and Tails run out of the room, still carrying Amy and dodging lasers.

For Sticks, well he had many encounters with Boos (not the Boo from thr Mario series, the Boo in the Sonic series) appearing out of nowhere which she predicted it about two to five times. Also, she has encountered King Boo (again not the Boo from Mario). She did not defeat it but she managed to get the key behind the big ghost.

The group regrouped where they used the keys to open the door where they used the Enerbeam on thr Ener-rails to advance.

* * *

 **Well there you have it. The filler chapter. Now I'm going to work on the next proper chapter. The next one will entails the rival and boss of the Dreamcast era.**

 **See you soon!**


	16. Egg Emperor

Chapter 16: Shadow Rival Fight and Egg Emperor Fight!

 **Music: For True Story (Sonic Adventure 2)**

In a stage set in outer space called Final Rush, a black hedgehog is standing on a structure all by himself. This hedgehog is known as Shadow the Hedgehog who was known as the 'Ultimate Lifeform'. He is the rival of Sonic the Hedgehog which shares some traits like his speed but has different moves like Chaos Spear. He has his eyes closed until he hears the running footsteps which he opens his eyes, knowing who he's going to face. On a path below the structure, Dreamcast Sonic is running along the way. For some reasons, he is seen wearing Soap shoes. This shoes is designed for him to grind the rails. It first appeared in _Sonic Adventure 2_ and after that, it never appeared again in recent games since he learned to grind with his normal shoes.

Seeing his rival, Shadow jumped on the rail and grinds along towards the end of the rail which he jumps. Sonic continues running until he jumps at the end of the pathway. The two hedgehogs pose in front of the moon as they crossed each other in their jump. They fall to the ground where Shadow skates along the way. The Energy Core appeared and flies in Shadow's direction. Dreamcast Sonic then continue running when he was on the ground.

It was time for the two hedgehogs to fight!

Dreamcast Sonic and Shadow was running on a straight track which seems to continue with no end. Far from them was an Energy Core which, when collected two times, makes the user unleash their powers on its opponents. DC Sonic is running faster to outrun Shadow and get the Energy Core, wondering what is used for. He was now close to the Core and was about to get it when Shadow rammed against him using his own variation of Boost which emits an aura that is orange and red in color. Shadow gets the Energy Core. Now he has one and one more core and he will use its power to defeat Sonic.

Sonic, stunned at his attack, gets back on his feet quickly and began spinning in one place and took off. After catching to Shadow, he tries to attack him using his Homing Attack but Shadow, knowing what he is going to do, spin jumped to avoid damage. However, Sonic know what will happen next. When Shadow immediately landed on the ground, Sonic homing attacked him, stunning him and gives Sonic some chance to get the core which he does. They are now head-to-head with the number of the cores they had.

Shadow groans in getting his first Energy Core. "This time, I won't get easy on you." he said to himself. Shadow began boosting along the metallic path. There are some asteroids scattered around. Shadow breaks them, sending the bits to DC Sonic who was about to get the core until he was hit the bits. After Shadow destroys the asteroid two times and hurting Sonic two times, Shadow rammed on him again and getting the Energy Core. Now that he has two cores right now, he is ready to unleash his ultimate power!

 **Music: All Hail Shadow (Sonic the Hedgehog (2006))**

Shadow floats in the air where he lays several Chaos Spears on the ground as a obstacle for Sonic. He disappears soon after. Sonic dodged every spears sticking on the ground. Eventually, Shadow appears where he then launched a powerful Chaos Spear on him.

"CHAOS SPEAR!" he shouted as he launch it to Sonic. Fortunately, he dodge it at the last second.

 **Music returns to For True Story**

DC Sonic decided to get serious this time. Racking some speed on his Spin Dash, he launched at the speed of sound. Throughout the move, he stops briefly before continuing Spin Dashing, stopping and Spin Dashing, stop, spin, stop, spin. He continues this pattern until he catch to Shadow who is boosting. After he stops boosting to regain energy for his boosting by collecting rings, he didn't notice Sonic Homing Attacking on him. When he finally noticed him, he was too late and he was hit by his attack, losing rings in the process. Sonic spin dashed towards the Energy Core and collected it. Now it's time to unleash the power within him!

 **Music: Live and Learn (Sonic Adventure 2)**

Sonic floats in the air as he grasp the power from the Energy Cores. afterwards he falls into the ground where he boosted for the first time. His aura is purple due to the Energy Cores. Sonic began hitting the asteroids floating around to send the bits to Shadow, slowing him down. When he is close to him, Sonic rammed against Shadow, knocking out any rings he had until Sonic boosted pass Shadow, sending him in the air. Colliding with ground, he stumbles for a second before he lays there, face down. He raised his head and one of his arm to stand up but he can't.

"I...was...the ultimate...lifeform..." was all he muttered before he let his head and arm down in defeat. Dreamcast Sonic looked at him for a second before he breakdances in victory. The _Sonic Adventure 2_ stage clear theme played as Sonic says "Game Over Shadow!"

A Green Chaos Emerald floats above Sonic which he took it and goes to the next level.

* * *

In another area that has a metal pathway but set in a sky in the thundering clouds, Dreamcast Sonic looked at the boss of Dreamcast era: Dr. Eggman of the Dreamcast era. He has a look of determination.

"It looks like this is checkmate, Doctor!" Sonic pointed his hand at him.

"Hmph, enough of this! Sonic the Hedgehog, prepare to meet your maker!" Eggman declared as the yellow parts assemble on his Egg Mobile. This robot has a lance and a shield. Its head has a helmet that was designed like a helmet for gladiators.

This robot is the Egg Emperor from _Sonic Heroes_ that reappeared as a Modern era boss for the 3DS version of _Sonic Generations._ Even though it appeared as a Modern era boss

"I'll show you what real evil is!" He yelled before he goes away from Sonic. He then proceeds to run towards him.

 **Music: Egg Emperor (Sonic Heroes)**

Eggman then attacks Sonic by swinging his lance which produces a laser blade that is horizontal. Sonic jumped and faces another blade, this time it's vertical. he dodges to the right. Also, he has to dodge the rockets the cannon fires. When he got close to the robot, he homing attacked on it. Eggman tries to attack him with the blades but Sonic keep dodging it.

"HAHAHAHA!" The doctor laughed as the Egg Emperor fires rockets from its back and homes to Sonic. He dodge them with ease and lands a strike on him. Changing tactics, Eggman fly to the center of the circle pathway. Sonic also goes their by using his Blue Tornado on the pole and launched to the center. Eggman began to send laser blades as Sonic keeps dodging it. DC Sonic came up with an idea.

' _Hmmmm. If I attack the cannon and if the cannon fires at Eggman, I think he will charge at it, destroying it and then attacking him. I'll give it a try.'_ Sonic began to deploy his idea. He homing attacked the cannon, making it fire at Eggman who has a shield ready.

"Why you!" angrily retorted Eggman as he charged towards the cannon, destroying it.

' _Now's my chance!'_ he thought as he then land a strike on him. He would do this two times. Sometimes he made a mistake and instead he destroys the cannon but he managed to attack him. Now there are no more cannons for Sonic to attack to distract the doctor.

 _'Shoot! How am I supposed to attack him now?'_ He cannot attack him because if charged at him, Eggman just put his shield on and charged at him. He learned that when he goes to the center.

Meanwhile for Eggman, he began to get annoyed by Sonic so he decided to attack with everything he got. He swing his lance again, this time rapidly, sending large and fast laser blades. Sonic noticed this and began to run around to dodge it. After a few seconds, the Egg Emperor breaks down due to using too much power for the laser blades. Seeing his chance to finish him off, Sonic used the Homing Attack on him, finally defeating him.

"Defeated? Impossible! NOOOOOO!" Eggman yelled as the Egg Emperor explodes. Sonic watch it exploding and then he breakdances in victory and the stage clear them plays. After winking, he noticed the Yellow Chaos Emerald floating above him. Just like he get the green one, he took it also.

"I guess that's about it." He grinned. Suddenly, the ground rumbles.

"What the?" Sonic said as he tries to regain balance and the Time Eater appears out of nowhere. It grabs the destroyed Egg Emperor along the doctor inside which he survived the explosion and disappear in a purple portal. Dreamcast Sonic looked at the site the portal appears before he moves on, wondering why did he grabs the doctor.


	17. Dreamcast Era - Final Part

**Hey there, everyone! Welcome back to Sonic Generations 2 with a new chapter. Now before we start, I'll announce something.**

 **This fanfic reached 5,000 views! Yes! To all of you reading this, Thanks for viewing this story! This made me confident in writing another chapter.**

 **Now that's covered up, enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 17: Dreamcast Era -Final Part

 **Location: White Space**

Dreamcast Sonic emerges out of the Boss Gate after beating the second Rival and Boss. He is carrying two Chaos Emeralds he gained after the battle, one is yellow and one is green.

"Okay, I got two Chaos Emeralds now. With the red and blue emeralds combined, that makes it four." He put the emeralds in his Hammerspace. "Now, let's see what my group is doing while I'm gone." He said before he dashed away from the Boss Gate to the left. As he dashed through, he passed Seaside Hill, Route 99, Radical Highway, City Escape, Speed Highway, and Emerald Coast until he saw Modern and Classic Sonic and the Boom Team chatting. They are having a good time as they are laughing.

"After I deal with Shadow, me and my friends play with the Eggmobile with Eggman inside like a volleyball." Boom Sonic said. The group laughed at his statement.

"Heh. Poor Eggman. He may plan to unite the villains in your world including Shadow but you five really beat him always." Modern Sonic said as he gives the Bomm Team a thumbs up which makes Boom Sonic smile. Dreamcast Sonic then joins the group, wondering what are they talking about.

"Hey guys, you all seem having a good time. What are you all discussing about?"

"We are telling my team's story at our dimension. We usually fight Eggman and his robots or there are some crazy things and exciting ones too." Boom Sonic explained.

"Like when you switched bodies with Eggman by touching the meteor." Boom Tails said.

"Also when you and me competed with Amy and Sticks in a race through the jungle." Boom Knuckles added.

"And remember when I told you to retrieve the book to the library in 7 minutes to avoid late fees?!" Boom Amy yelled.

"Yeah, and I managed to return it to the library at a last second thanks to Eggman."

"And also, remember when I adopted a slimy, robot dog Buster? I miss him so much." Sticks said as he sniffles of not seeing him for a long time.

"Yeah, and good thing you send him off so we might not get slimed, and also not being attacked by it when Eggman shows up." said Boom Sonic sarcastically. "Actually, I do miss him too."

"Hey, I would not like to interrupt your conversations but look what I found!" Dreamcast Sonic shows the group the green and yellow Chaos Emeralds. It flashes a light respective to their color which makes Boom Knuckles gaze it.

"Woooooooo, so shiny!" Boom Knuckles extend his hand out to grab the emerald but Boom Sonic slaps his hand away.

"Don't touch it Knuckles! Now's not the time to gaze it."

"Auggggghhhhh" Boom Knuckles groaned. Modern Sonic looked over to Classic Sonic who brings out the red and blue Chaos Emeralds and then to the three Tails looking at the Miles Electric.

"Hmmmmmm, I think I already figured it out." Modern Tails put his hand in his muzzle.

"I don't think we already got it yet." Classic Tails said.

"Yeah. We got no leads on its origin yet aside it was made up of dark chaos energy" Dreamcast Tails said. Modern Tails just sighed in disappointment.

"Hey you three, you got something that points out the Time Eater's origin?" Sonic asked.

Tails shook his head. "No, we don't got it yet. But good thing I was almost finding it now so don't worry Sonic!" Sonic smiled in response. He suddenly thought an idea.

"Hey guys, while me, my past self, and the three Tails are working on something, why don't you all talk to my rescued friends? Surely you will all get some information right from them since they are new to you, Boom Team." Boom Sonic think of what he just said before saying, "Sure thing, I would like to know more about your friends."

* * *

The Boom Team and Dreamcast Sonic are having a conversation to the rescued friends: Cream, Cheese, Big, Rouge, Omega, and Espio. Also, Shadow and two Metal Sonics, Classic and Modern, are in the group.

* * *

"Ohhhhhh myyyyy Gooosssshhhh!" Amy yelled as she stare at many Chaos around Cream and Big. While there are neutral Chaos, there are also a white Chao that has a halo on its head called Hero Chao and a dark purple Chao with a spikeball on its head called Dark Chao. "I can't believe there are many different Chaos! They are so cute! Amy happily said as she hugged 5 Chaos. The other Chaos are flying around her she looks like Modern Amy. Majority of them are Neutral and Hero Chaos while the Dark Chaos stayed on the ground since they didn't like flying around.

Sticks is now close to become crazy as the Chaos are flying around her and even hugging her.

In fact, the face is not the face of becoming crazy. Instead...

"OH MY GOSH! I find you all cute! I don't know why but all of you are so cute!" Sticks shouted as she hugs a few Chaos. It appears she liked them even though she didn't like cute things. Cream and Cheese are watching them hugging them which makes Cream giggle.

"It appears they are already accustomed to the Chaos. I think we should join them, Cheese!"

"Chao!" Cheese chaoed in approval and soon join them...

while Big is trying to catch Froggy who got out in its hands again.

"FROGGY! WAIT FOR ME!"

* * *

Tails is examining Omega's robotic parts, taking notes of some parts, showing amusement and amazement at it.

"Wow! Eggman sure build you and the Eggman of your dimension is really good at it unlike our Eggman. But what is your purpose before you leave your creator?" Tails asked as he spotted another part and write something down on his notepad. "This parts will be useful in building my inventions."

"I WAS BUILD BY EGGMAN TO GUARD THE SLEEPING SHADOW INSIDE THE CONTAINER. HE LOCKED ME BECAUSE OF THIS."

"Wait, Shadow sleeping inside the contaier? Why is he doing there?"

"EGGMAN CAUGHT HIM WHEN HE FALL FROM THE SKY USING HIS ROBOT. IT'S A LONG STORY BUT AFTER THAT, HE PLACED HIM INSIDE THE CAPSULE WHERE HE DONE RESEARCH TO CREATE SHADOW ANDROIDS."

"Shadow Androids? Now that is something our Eggman doesn't make."

* * *

"Hey there, Knuxy." Rouge exclaimed flirtfully to Knuckles which causes him to face her immediately.

"What can I do for you, Rouge?"

"Well, I wanted to ask. Will you aid me in stealing the world's treasure and the Master Emerald sometime?"

"Hmmmm." Knuckles think about it for a moment before he realize something.

"Wait, stealing the Master Emerald? What are you-" he didn't finish his sentence as she blow a kiss on him, causing him to blush and fallen to Rouge's flirting.

"Sure thing, I will help you steal it for you next time!"

In the distance, the three Knuckles, Modern, Classic, and Dreamcast, are watching the two talking. Modern and Dreamcast Knuckles jawdropped at their conversation.

"WHAT! I can't believe that Knuckles fall to her flirting!" Modern Knuckles clenched his teeth in anger.

"It looks like she tricked him in helping stealing the Master Emerald sometime!" DC Knuckles clenched his fist.

"Hey come on, she does not intend to tricked him in stealing the emerald, and I don't understand why you two had a grudge against her." Modern and Dreamcast Knuckles looked at him confusedly. "What are you two looking me at?" the two Knuckles stopped looking at him and started leaving him. "Hey, wait for me!"

* * *

"Hey Espio!" Sonic exclaimed as he runs toward the purple chameleon who is standing calmly with his eyes close and his arms folded. "So, uh, you're seem quiet so how about I lighten you up by talking?!" Sonic said.

"Sorry but I would rather stand still, focusing my spirit tha talking." Espio said with his eyes still closed.

"Okay, if you say so. I wonder if I can talk with Shadow." Sonic leaves Espio in peace as the latter resumed his peace and quiet. Sonic then runs to Shadow but before he could talk to him, he spotted two blue metal robots. He got in a battle stance.

"Hey you two Metal Sonics! What are you doing here!? Messing with us huh?" Sonic yelled. Shadow notices him and sighed.

"Sonic, or should I call it Blue-Armed Sonic, Metal Sonic is not going to harm you and anyone." Shadow said. "Omega had electrified them so they do not hsrm the others, therefore, they are in my side now." After hearing this, Sonic dropped his stance.

"Okay if you say so. (Did I just say this before?)." Sonic said and thought. "Anyway, why did you call me 'Blue-Armed Sonic?' Is it because my arms are blue?" Sonic asked as he looked at his blue arms.

"Yes because the other Sonics has their arms colored peach while you are blue." Shadow remarked.

Sonic looked at his arms for a second before he responded, "Well, I'm okay with my arms blue. Anyway, wanna talk something huh? Like what is your life in your dimension?" Sonic looked at Shadow with eager eyes which the black hedgehog just looked away in annoyance.

 _'Even from the other dimension, still an annoying hedgehog.'_

"Guys, we finally got it! Sorta." Someone shouted as Modern Sonic, Classic Sonic, and the three Tails arrived.

"We finally piece the origin of the Time Eater though it's still not complete." Modern Tails said.

"Well what are you waiting for? Hurry it up! We are dying of waiting." Dreamcast Sonic exclaimed with some interest. The remaining three Amys arrived.

"Is that everyone? Okay so we hypothesized that the Time Eater is a malevolent creature which is made up of dark chaos energy having dominion over time." Everyone except for him let this information sink in their minds. "Well, maybe this energy comes from around thousands of years ago, the time where Chaos absorbed the Chaos Emeralds in rage."

"Chaos? You mean the cute little things?" Sticks asked curiously.

"No, not the Chao, it's Chaos, the watery god of destruction."

"God of Destruction? This seems interesting." Boom Tails put his chin in wonder.

"When Chaos absorbed the Chaos Emerald, he only absorbed the dark energy. This causes him to become Perfect Chaos."

"Is he terrifying?" Boom Sonic asked.

"Well, yes. He has a water body so he can create floods, a water tornado, and even use its tentacles to attack."

"Wait, flood?" Boom Sonic cringe in thought of being alone in a flood. "I don't wanna talk about that for a moment.

"Let's continue. When the female echidna, Tikal, sacrificed herself to seal Chaos to prevent further destruction, it created a backlash that causes a piece of land that has a Master Emerald on it." Classic Tails continued. "However, it does not only create a backlash. It also spits out the dark energy of Chaos Emeralds that was released when Chaos was sealed inside."

"This energy has dominion over time and space. Because of this ability, it got transported into White Space..." Dreamcast Tails said.

"And it got transformed into Time Eater for many years, right?" Boom Tails finished. The three Tails nodded I response. However, Modern Tails was not finished yet.

"However, there is one problem though."

"Problem?" Sonic **and Knuckles** said in unison. They looked at each other for a moment in surprise before they face the three Tails.

"If the Time Eater was supposed to form, then it would need somebody to help it transform which would be impossible since no one can enter White Space at that time."

"But it got formed right? Maybe somebody did managed to enter White Space and helped it transform into Time Eater." Classic Tails remarked.

"Yeah we know but we need some more research to get the information right away. Right now, you four Sonics continue on your quest to restore time." Dreamcast Tails exclaimed.

The four Sonics gives him a thumbs up. "Oh yeah, we are going to restore time right now! Only if the Time Eater didn't chased my past self again." Modern Sonic said.

Suddenly, the ground rumbles and a purple portal appeared and the Time Eater emerged out of it.

 **Music: Time Eater's Theme (Sonic Generations)**

"Sonic! He's chasing you!" Classic Tails pointed out, prompting Classic Sonic to run away from the Time Eater as it began to chase him.

"Why is the Time Eater only chasing him? Can any of us get chased?" asked Dreamcast Sonic.

"I don't know, maybe it is because he's after the emeralds he is holding?" Modern Sonic guessed.

Classic Sonic attempted to run away from him but when the Time Eater is gaining on him, he dodged its claw and continue running.

"Okay then. If you wanted to chase me then get the load of this!" Classic Sonic shouted as he began running towards Time Eater. Everyone is fearing of what he will do. However, only Modern Sonic did not feared but he showed nervousness.

 _'I hoped you you are planning something.'_

Thankfully for him, Classic Sonic boosted against the Time Eater, repelling him. The Time Eater roared before he left the White Space.

"Man, why is he only chasing me? It is because of the emeralds, or only because of me?" Classic Sonic wondered as he looked at the Sonics and Tails and the Boom Team.

"Wow, that was close! I thought you were done for." Boom Sonic said, relieved.

"Well good thing he planned it before he charged at it" Dreamcast Sonic exclaimed.

"Well now's that done, we should continue our adventure. We only got halfway through it." Modern Sonic said. "Now, we are going to the Modern era, my era!"

"Keep doing great, Sonics!" Classic Tails as the four Sonics, Tails, Amy, Knuckles, and Sticks leave them with Modern Sonic giving them a thumbs up.

Now they are going to the Modern Era.

* * *

 **Well now that the Dreamcast Era is over, we now go to Modern Era! Finally at last! I think it lasted longer than Classic Era did. I hope it didn't last long.**

 **Anyway, goodbye for now, reader. Review it if you like and stay tuned for another chapter!**


	18. Sonic the Hedgehog (2006)

**NOW LOADING... NOW LOADING... NOW LOADING... NOW LOADING... NOW LOADING... NOW LOADING... NOW LOADING... NOW LOADING...**

* * *

Chapter 18: Modern Era: Sonic the Hedgehog (2006)

 **Music: Crisis City (Sonic the Hedgehog 2006)**

In the city where buildings, highways, billboards, and cars are destroyed and the ground submerged in lava, making it into post-apocalyptic stage, the Boom Team are running along the road that was knocked over slightly to the ground. They use the Ramp to fly over the large gap of lava and then go through the Dash Rings and a Rainbow Ring at the end.

"Yeah! Let's go! Woohoo! Here we go! Yeehaw!" shouted the team in thrill and excitement. The team landed on the ground between the ruined buildings.

"Wow. The city is on fire. I wonder what just happened to it." Sonic began as he looked at the sky and their surroundings.

"I think it was destroyed by a fiery beast." Tails hypothesized.

"A fiery beast? How does that make sense?" Amy questioned.

"Well if you look up at the sky, it was orange which is the color of the flame." Sticks pointed to the sky to make sense at her statement.

"And also," Knuckles began. "If you look at the ground below, it was covered in lava." The team looked at the ground submerged in lava as Knuckles pointed down.

"So the fiery beast is made up of fire and lava?" Amy asked.

"I think so. Make sense to me." answered Sonic. "We should get going. We shouldn't waste more time here chatting guys." The Boom Team moves through the level.

* * *

Inside the building which half of it was exposed since it was destroyed, Classic Sonic are jumping platforms after platforms to reach to the top, careful not taking a hit from the Iblis Takers. Eventually, he got out of the building by using the Ramp just in time the building itself collapse. He landed on a road. He didn't waste anymore time because the road started collapsing so he started running, landing on two roads. When he got it to the last however, it was already collapsing and he would be a dead hedgehog if he didn't jump on a Dash Ring. The ring transports him to three more Dash Rings, the two making him to go up and the last ring transport him to the Rainbow Ring, travelling him to a road that has its broken part in front of it facing the loop-de-loop.

* * *

Going back to the Sonic Boom characters, the team fights several Iblis Biters with Sonic's quick attacks, Tails' Blaster, Knuckles' super strength, Amy's hammer and Sticks' boomerang

Sonic is fending off an Iblis Biter with his Spin Dashes and finishes it with him dashing toward it. He notice a spiked ball thrown by an Iblis Taker. Looking irritated, he uses his Enerbeam to latch on it and started lassoing.

"Hey, bird brain. Why don't you keep this balls to yourself!" Sonic yelled as he throw it to the fiery bird. It screeches as it disappears in a puff of fiery smoke.

Tails throws mini-fireworks against the Iblis Takers and Iblis Biters. Seeing he only defeated many Takers and a few Biters, Tails sends three Buddy Bots to finish off what's left of the Iblis Biters. Rubbing away the sweat on his forehead, he didn't notice an Iblis Biter charging at him, ready to bite him. Sonic noticed it coming at him after he fends off a Biter. Gasping, he ran towards him to save him.

"Tails, look out!" he shouted. Tails look behind when he hears a growling sound and gasp as the Iblis Biter ready to bite him. Fortunately, Sticks threw her boomerang at it to destroy it at the same time Sonic shoves Tails out of the way, taking his place. The boomerang flew back to Sticks.

"Sticks, thanks for saving me." Tails gladly said as he stood up, shaking any dust off his body. "I would be a goner if it wasn't for you."

"No problemo. That's what friends do, right?" Sticks said. Tails smiled at her statement.

Meanwhile for Knuckles and Amy, they are having difficult time as no matter how many fiery creatures they defeat, there is no end to them. Sonic, Sticks and Tails joined the two as they got surrounded by several Iblis Biters and Takers. They are looking desperate.

"There is no end to them!" Amy said worriedly as she attacked a Biter charging st her.

"I don't think I can't make it. I'm tired." Sure enough, Knuckles stopped fighting and lay into the ground in exhaustion. Not long after, the four gave up fighting. Sonic looked around to see several Iblis Takerd and Iblis Biters walking near to them, ready to eat them. Just as he thought there was some other way to defeat them, he hear and see a piece of building leaning over the road the group standing on break and begin falling below them.

Gasping at this, he braced himself as the piece gets near them, about to pound them when suddenly, it was destroyed by a blue ball which is none other than Classic Sonic posing. The Boom Team gave him a thumbs as a thank you response and Classic Sonic proceeded to homing attacked the remaining Biters and Takers. He landed on the road and turn the group.

"Thanks for saving us there, Younger Sonic. We would be a goner if it weren't for you appearing." Sonic smiled. Classic Sonic gives him a thumbs up in response as well making them even at thumbs up. Suddenly, the road began to lean towards the lava.

"Wha- what's happening!" Amy frantically yelled as she hold to the ground to avoid falling.

"I think the road is falling! Everyone, quick! To the Jump Panel!" Boom Team and Classic Sonic go to the Jump Panel as the road falls to the lava below. The team dashed via a Dash Panel, running in the loop before flying once again by a Jump Panel. As they fly between the buildings, the glasses at their windows break, spreading shattered glasses at the team.

"Ahhh! Glass shards!" Knuckles called out as he and the group use their hands to protect themselves. They hit the spring, going up into the tube-like wind.

* * *

After hitting another spring on a flying billboard, the group landed on a piece of land flying with many billboards, cars, metal crates and some more pieces. The Iblis Takers are flying above the gap. Sonic looked at them distastefully.

"I don't want anymore of these bird brains." Sonic said. He looked at the Ener Rail to the right of them. "I think I should use that rail." Sonic used the Enerbeam to travel to another part.

"I think I should follow too." Tails said as he joined Sonic in the Ener Rail. The rest of the Boom Team joined them. Classic Sonic only remain. He looked at the Iblis Takers which makes him thought of an idea. Smirking, he homing attacked them to cross the gap. He goes to the Rainbow Ring where he transport him to the flying metal crates and billboards. He jumped from crates to crates and billboards to billboards, attacking any Takers he might cross. He landed on a flying ground. Touchin the Dash Panel, he hits the spring, taking him to the walls of a piece of buildings. He jumped to a sideways ground, a billboards and more walls before he jumped on a spring taking him farther away from the tube-like wind.

* * *

Classic Sonic landed on a highway between many buildings near him or farther from him.

"Well, okay. Now that I'm here, should I wait for them or should I run away from the tornado?" he asked himself. He began to feel the wind going strong which it was moving backwards. He then gets in a running position since he knows what will happen and he hears a sound of a torando coming at him.

"Maybe I choose with the first choice." he said to himself. Classic Sonic dashed along the highway as the fire tornado chases him.

Classic Sonic has his eyes on the road, not daring to look back at the tornado coming at him. As he keep running, several cars came flying out of the tornado, likely being spitted out of it. two or three cars crashed on the road, shattering it and spreading pieces on him. He dodges the glasses, car doors, pipes and even the tires which he got tripped over since there were too many of them for him to handle. After stumbling out of a second, he regained balance and resumed running.

"That tornado's carrying a car! I gotta be careful!" Classic Sonic mentally said. He jumped over a cylinder-shaped obstacle. He goes left and right to avoid crates and flying cars, even when it was flying everywhere. Soon after, the obstacles is cleared, much to his relief...

...which didn't take long as he felt a wind going stronger. he looked back despite telling not to himself which, to his chagrin, the tornado is gaining up on him.

"Oh no! I'm not getting become a roasted hedgehog today!" he said sarcastically. He focused on producing energy needed for his Boost. When he reached the maximum level, he clenched his fist as he unleashed the Sonic Boost just in time the tornado is near him. As he attempt to break the sound barrier, he noticed in a distance that there is a portal. Sighing with relief, he ran towards it, which...

 **Music: Kingdom Valley (Water) (Sonic the Hedgehog 2006)**

...at the same time, Dreamcast and Modern Sonic dashes along the path between a waterfall. Modern Sonic is focused on running while Dreamcast Sonic take a look at the beauty of the ruins while running at the same time. Modern Sonic spotted a gap and, turning to him, shouted, "Jump!" Fortunately, it was loud enough for him to hear as he eventually focused on running and jumping after gazing for a moment. After jumping three times. They go to a Jump Panel which carries them to the walls. They jumped off of it, going to the next wall, Modern first then Dreamcast. They landed on a side of the water and dashed again to avoid falling into a pit below. They jumped off to the land again. Several Flappers appear and attempt to shoot the hedgehogs which failed as they crashed on the ground after failing to fly high.

After some jumping, dashing and going to a jump Panel, they go to the portal to finish the stage.

* * *

 **Location: White Space**

In front of the colored Crisis City like any stages except it's half colored, the Boom Team is waiting for Classic Sonic to come out. They managed to finish the stage early and now they have to wait.

Boom Sonic is tapping his foot impatiently and sighed. "You guys know when he will come out?"

"No idea. Maybe he shouldn't be jumping between the flying rocks." Amy responded.

"I guess he should have joined us in our Enerbeam moment, right Amy?" Knuckles started which Amy responds with a "no", making him said, "Dangit!"

"Maybe he should be coming out at this instant right..."

"...now" he finished in time Classic Sonic come out of the portal. He was breathing heavily in nervousness and fear which is evident as he clutches his chest, or is it his belly?

"Hey, younger Sonic, you okay?" Sticks asked worriedly.

"Y-yeah. I just (huff) got got away (huff) from (huff) the fire (huff) tornado (huff) (huff)" he said before he lays on the ground. Boom Sonic looks at him.

"Sure you are not scared and nervous of this tornado, right?" he asked, raising his brows. Classic Sonic looked at him oddly.

"Of course not!" he stand up despite some exhaustion. "I was just got thrilled! There's no way for me to be scared and be nervous." he lied while flashing a smile which quickly turns to a frown. "Actually, a little nervous."

A twinkling sound is heard as Crisis City has its colors restored to normal. The statue is also has its colors and life restored, which reveals a purple cat. After restoring to normal, Blaze jumps from a top of the stage, looking down below before coming down.

"Thank you for saving me, Sonic. I wouldn't get out of it if it weren't for you and your friends from the other dimension." Blaze said calmly as she looked at Classic Sonic and to the Boom Team. She looks at them with curiosity before asking him.

"Sonic, who are they? They look like your future self and his friends."

"Blaze, they are from another dimension just like you but a different dimension." he explained. "You know them since they looked like them but did not know the badger." Classic Sonic pointed at Sticks. "She is Sticks. A person exclusive to their dimension." Does she look liked this Marine person to you?" Blaze thought about it for moment, exchanging between looking at her and thinking.

"Actually, yeah but not the same since it has different features." Classic Sonic took it in consideration.

* * *

"Woah!" A certain brown raccoon yelled as she looked at Sticks. The latter also looked at her with amazement and curiosity. They look at each other for a minute before Marine said, "We have some similarities in appearance!"

"Yeah and its because of our color pattern." Sticks suggested.

"What's 'our interest eh? I think we don't have similar hobbies."

As the two share their interests, the Boom Team and Dreamcast Sonic are talking with Blaze, Modern and Classic Sonic.

"So you're the person I'm going to meet before I go to Soleanna?" he asked. He did not know it will be erased from history.

"I think so." Blaze calmly said.

"And you protect these gems called Sol Emeralds?" Boom Sonic said. "Are they similar to Chaos Emeralds?"

"For your first question, yes and the second question, no but rather a dimensional counterpart to them."

"Hmmm, that makes sense."

After that discussion, the Sonics and the Boom Team go to the next stage setting in the game: Sonic Unleashed.

Midway through it, Boom Sonic asked Modern Sonic. "Are those stages really in your era?"

"I...don't know."

* * *

 **NOW LOADING... NOW LOADING... NOW LOADING... NOW LOADING... NOW LOADING... NOW LOADING... I think I should stop doing this XD.**


	19. Sonic Unleashed

Chapter 19: Sonic Unleashed

 **Music: Windmill Isle (Sonic Unleashed)**

In the field somewhere, there are several windmills all over the grassy field. One windmill has its sail spinning fast than normal. It continued to spin, going faster and faster until something blue comes out of it. The windmill's mill returns to its normal speed.

In the air, Classic Sonic is flying in the sky, letting his arms and legs to draw back and feel the wind in his face. He is like a wind after all. He passed through the Dash Ring pointing down, making him go down on the grassy soil. Classic Sonic looked forward with determination. He smirked since he is about to do his thing: Boosting. He boosted, making run faster. His feet rapidly tapped the grass as he move forward. He destroys anything that obstructs him like a rock, a stone wall, and an Egg Fighter. He dashed towards a long corkscrew that has spring at the end which takes him to a platforming section consisting of a floating platform, several spike balls, Flying Egg Fighters, an Egg Launcher on some platforms, and an Aero-Cannon. Classic Sonic sweats a little as he saw this type of obstacle.

 _"Wow, this sure is really a deathtrap for me if I didn't watched those spikeballs and some platforms."_ he thought as he rubbed the sweat on his forehead. He looked at the obstacles that is surely to bring the person to death if not careful. However, this doesn't stop him as he smirked and thought, _"Heh, no big problem for me. I already encountered obstacles many times and this should be a piece of cake!"_

Classic Sonic jumped into the air and homing attacked three Aero-Cannons. He lands on a moving platform. As it goes right, he crouched to avoid the floating spikeball. He then lands on several platforms, being careful enough to not get hit by the spikes and the rockets sent by the Egg Fighters.

Classic Sonic watched intently as the spikeball moves up and down which the platform, at the same time, moves left and right. He needed to time his jump when the platform is left of him and the spikeball is above. When the time is right, he jumped and successfully landed on it. The platform moves right just in time the spikeball moves down. Classic Sonic jumps on the rail and proceeded to grind further.

* * *

In another part of Windmill Isle where there are buildings made in stone, Modern Sonic runs on the stone path, boosting along the way. Hitting any chairs, tables and the Badniks, he passed the loop, slide down to pass through the small opening of the stone wall, and dashed through the Jump Panel where it takes him to a grinding section. He moves left and right, switching rails to avoid the spikes along the way. After passing through a grind rail shaped in a corkscrew style, he dashed along until he got himself flying when he hits a spring. He landed on a giant ship below. He encounters several Egg Fighters, some with swords, some with shields or both, three Aero Chasers, Aero-Cannons, and Egg Launchers. Despite being outnumbered, he still smirks before concentrating energy, creating a blue aura around his body.

"You think I'll be doing a Light Speed Attack? Think again!" Sonic talked to the viewers like us before he floats lightly and closed his arms and legs around him. "And also, I not doing Super Sonic since I don't have the emeralds. Tails is keeping them." he talked to us again. He then unleashed a new move, Boost Bomb, that makes him release a huge burst of energy within him, boosting also at the same time. The robots and the ship (unfortunately) are destroyed in the process. Sonic looked at the ship below.

"Too bad I destroyed that ship. Hopefully someone wasn't there." he said, showing remorse. He continues to fly by boosting.

* * *

 **Music: Cool Edge (Sonic Unleashed)**

In this Alaska-inspired stage, the Boom Team and Dreamcast Sonic are running alongside each other. Their feet tapped the icy floor and the cold water as they dash through the icy fortress.

Boom Sonic began to shiver from the cold so he put his arms around him. The Sonic Boom characters also do the same. As for DC Sonic, however, just keep his cool (pun intended). Boom Sonic noticed him not feeling cold.

"Hey Sonic, are you feeling any cold?" Boom Sonic asked while trying to warm down to no avail.

"No. I'm just keeping my 'cool'" DC Sonic responded.

"Does that mean you are shivering from the cold?" Knuckles asked.

"No, dummy! I didn't feel any cold since I've been places like this before and I brave the cold temperature."

"Well lucky for you, we are f-f-f-fre-e-e-zing here!" Tails shouted.

"I w-w-w-o-nder if we coul-d-d built fire here." Amy said.

"Well, I could only if w-e s-t-o-o-o-p here right now!" Sticks yelled.

"We just need to move forward. We have a world to save you know?" Dreamcast Sonic reminded them which they groaned. It might be best if they completed this stage first. Just as if the silence would settle, DC Sonic asked Boom Sonic, "By the way, why are you feeling cold even though you are wearing your scarf?"

"It wasn't designed for warming me. It's a s-p-oo-or-t s-ca-rf!"

* * *

After the Sonics completed the two stages (with Classic and Modern Sonic going through the grassy field filled with windmills and a Greek-like level respectively and the Boom Team unfortunately going through the cold stage while shivering with cold except for Dreamcast Sonic), the stage's color and life returned and the rescued are Vector the Crocodile for Windmill Isle and Chip and Shahra for Cool Edge.

* * *

Vector flexes his arms as he talked to Classic and Modern Sonic.

"Thanks for saving me you two! If you didn't rescue me, I would be a goner and the information I'm giving to you will not be given for sure." The 'information' he have right now piqued the Sonics' interest. Hoping this would deal with the Time Eater, Sonic asked "What information you are giving us?"

"Well it's that the time erasing creature has been controlled by someone else or so maybe I thought."

"Hmmmm, controlled by someone huh?" Sonic thinks about this before he realizes something. "Or maybe did you just repeated this information back when we got here for the first time?"

"What? no! I'm aware I said that earlier but I think it was controlled by someone else!" Vector insisted. The Sonics thought about this for a moment before Classic Sonic answered "Okay. Thanks for the information anyway. Maybe you should tell it to Tails."

* * *

"Wow! I would never even thought there would be another Sonic, Tails, and Amy!" Chip happily said as he inspected Dreamcast Sonic, Boom Tails and Amy.

"So I guess future Sonic met you huh?" DC Sonic asked.

"Yup. You are going to return the Earth to normal after it was shattered by Eggman and you are transformed by a Werehog."

"Transformed by a Werehog? I don't see a problem for that!" Thanks to his cockiness, he finds it not a problem.

"Really! You'll experience some hardships in the future. Also," Chip pulls out a chocolate out of his hammerspace. "Want some chocolate?" DC Sonic looked at him. He turned to Tails and Amy for help. They nodded and he took it. "Thanks anyway."

Shahra looked at him with curiousity. Before she proceed to talk to him, she is confronted by Boom Sonic.

"Hey there, lady." He said while trying to flirt with her. "My name's Sonic. I'm not the same Sonic you met but we have some similarities. Anyways, do you wanna hang out with me?" He said while flexing his muscles to show his 'muscles' and raising and lowering his eyebrows. Unfortunately, he got shocked by her for trying to flirt with her. Laying on the ground charred, Knuckles and Sticks looked at him.

"Maybe you shouldn't do that." Knuckles said.

"Yeah. Some guys have bad luck for trying to win a girl's heart."

"You mean getting the girl's heart literally?" Knuckles asked while touching his chest. Sticks looked disgusted on thinking it.

"No! Not literally!" Sticks shouted.


	20. Sonic Colors

**I've reached 20 chapters! And it also coincides with my favorite game in the Sonic series!**

 **Enjoy it!**

* * *

Chapter 20: Sonic Colors

 **Music: Starlight Carnival – Act 1 (Sonic Colors)**

Inside the ship, Modern Sonic is floating slightly from the colorful path below him. It suddenly becomes upside-down which Sonic follows. He dropped on the ground where he started his running. He got out of the ship.

He is running in space by the translucent light path that follows him wherever he runs. Sonic looks at several ships flashing with neon lights, fireworks, laser lights and the lighted statues of constellations like Leo, Taurus, and Sagittarius with joy and amazement.

' _It's cool to see this place again. With all of the neon lights and fireworks, this will be an enjoyable ride for me if Eggman didn't built this.'_ He thought. He then ran into two Aero-Chasers.

' _Those robots again? They never learn, do they?'_ Just like in previous levels, he dodged the lasers left and right until the robots crashed into the ship unexpectedly. Sonic continues to the end of the path where he jumps towards the rotating rectangular objects. He homing attacked to avoid falling into space and to advance through to another light path that takes him inside one of the ships.

Modern Sonic ventures inside the ship, encountering Egg Pawns that have trumpets in their hands. The Egg Pawns spotted him and charged at him, ready to blow their trumpets to him.

"Think you can handle me? Think not!" Sonic yelled as he spotted a Wisp Capsule containing the Blue Wisp inside. He touched the capsule which the Wisp goes inside him. Sonic jumped into the air. Now, it's time to unleash the Color Power!

 _ **CUBE!**_

Sonic turned himself into Blue Cube. The cube drops onto the ground, creating a shockwave that destroys several enemies. Sonic gets near to the surviving Egg Pawns and destroyed with Blue Cube. He proceeded to a large gap that has a blue cubes and blue rings everywhere. Sonic uses his Blue Cube, swapping the blue rings to blue cube and vice versa. Sonic jumps to several cubes, careful not to fall and looking out at several blue rings which he may mistake them with the cubes. As he jumped from it to the metallic path, the Blue Cube wears off and the Blue Wisp comes out of him. It doesn't seem to leave him. Sonic looked at him perplexed of not leaving him.

"You wanna come little guy?" Sonic asked. The Wisp nodded which Sonic smiles. "Okay then! You can assist me in some parts of this stage, alright?" He and the Wisp continued in their journey.

* * *

 **Music: Starlight Carnival – Act 2 (Sonic Colors)**

Classic Sonic is warming up by stretching before he proceeded to jump on a metallic platform inside the ship. He landed on a classic Dash Panel and he dash along the path below him. He passes a loop and launched himself by a Spring where he keeps dashing until he is now outside of the ship. Looking at the ship and the large gap below him, he looks at the rings lined up that is shaped like a curve or in a straight line.

 _'I think I should use the Light Speed Dash to those rings.'_ Classic Sonic thought. Before he could put it in motion, he spotted a Green Wisp flying around not knowing where to go.

 _'Hey, isn't that a Wisp? I didn't know there were many types of Wisp!'_ Classic Sonic thinks he should get his attention.

"Hey there little guy!" he shouted at it. The Green Wisp noticed him and goes to him. Classic Sonic looks at him curiously.

 _'I wonder what power should I get when he goes into me?'_ Before he knew it, the Green Wisp goes to his body. He felt Hyper-go-on flowing through his body.

 _ **HOVER!**_

Classic Sonic transform himself into a Green Hover. Finding himself flosting above the ground, he floats above the ground where he flies to the line of rings. He suddenly found himself flying through the line of rings like when he use a Light Speed Dash. After passing it, he reverts back to normal and the Green Wisp comes out of his body. He does not leave him unlike any Wisps. Classic Sonic got an idea. He asked him if he wants to cooperate him in his journey. The Green Wisp nodded and they continue through the level.

* * *

 **Music: Starlight Carnival - Act 3 (Sonic Colors)**

Dreamcast Sonic is always going up because underneath him, a yellow, wide spring keeps launching him up. When he moves or moves faster, the springs always follow him.

"I wonder when I will stop using this spring. I would rather run now." he stated. Dreamcast Sonic landed on a small platform. There are several platforms, some are near him or connects to the platform he's standing on or far from him.

"Maybe I need to use the spring to catch those platforms." Dreamcast Sonic used the Wide Spring to reach any platforms he comes across. Sometimes he needed to get off of the platform immediately because they will fall. The spring carried him to a loop where he lands on a Dash Panel that makes him speed around the loop and the light path, to his surprise, carries him to another area.

Meanwhile, the Boom Team are fending off several Egg Pawns and Egg Fighters. Sonic spin dashes several times on many Egg Pawns and Egg Fighters until he dashes one of the Egg Pawns with his Spin Dash. Tails fights the Egg Fighter using a trumpet he stole from the Egg Pawn and blows on it to destroy the robots with its sound. Knuckles just used his hard fist to smash the robots into smithereens. Amy and Sticks work together to destroy the robots. After destroying them, Dreamcast Sonic arrived by falling to the ground when the light path passes them. Dreamcast Sonic looked at the robot parts lying around them.

"So you guys have a robot fight huh?" DC Sonic asked.

"Yup. It was easy for us. So now we are done, what should we do now?" Boom Sonic stated.

DC Sonic shrugged. "Not sure. We don't have a plan on what to do next."

"I think we can!" The group looked to the side to see Modern and Classic Sonic. The Blue and Green Wisps are respectively accompanying them.

DC Sonic looked at the Green Wisp. He was curious of the Wisp.

"Sonic, what is this creature?" He asked.

"This creature is an alien called Wisp." Classic Sonic answered.

"Lisp?"

"No. 'Wisp' with a 'W' in it." He corrected. "This alien gives us a Color Power when they go through your body."

"Color Powers? Now this is getting interesting." DC Sonic spotted a Cyan Wisp behind the younger Sonic. Classic Sonic noticed it.

"Whoa! There are different Wisps there?"

"Yes. Each Wisp gives us Color Powers depending on their color like the Green Wisp transforms us into Green Hover and an Orange Wisp transforms us into Orange Rockets." Modern Sonic explained. An Orange Wisp and a Blue Wisp follows him behind along with the Boom Team.

"So these Wisps can help us in finishing this stage?" Boom Sonic asked.

"Yeah. Now let's go and let the Color Powers unleashed!" Modern Sonic shouted.

"Wait!" Amy stopped him. "There are four of them. And there are eight of us. How are we supposed to use this Color Powers without the other-" More Cyan, Orange, and Green Wisps appear. "-Wisps?"

"There are more of them so don't worry. Now let's go!" Modern Sonic commanded. The Wisps enter their bodies. They transform into their Color Powers.

 _ **LASER! ROCKET! HOVER!**_

The group took off in a laser form, rocket form, and a hovercraft form. Unbeknowst to them, one of them didn't join in time.

 ** _CUBE!_**

Classic Sonic unfortunately uses the Blue Cube. It only smashes the ground so he was left behind.

"Hey guys, wait! I need a Rocket Wisp!"

* * *

In White Space, the stage restores its colors and the characters they rescued are Charmy Bee and Merlina.

Modern and Dreamcast Sonic watched Charmy being hyperactive, flying around them and jumping up and down in air.

"Yayyy! Thanks for saving me again, Sonic! Now I'm free bee again!" Charmy shouted enthusiastically. The Sonics scratched their heads over his hyperactive burst.

"Yeah. Don't mention about it." Modern Sonic said.

"It's the same Charmy we used to know." said DC Sonic.

"Yes it is."

* * *

Boom Sonic is swinging Caliburn around, trying to get the hang of swordsmanship. Tails, Amy, Knuckles, and Sticks dodged around to not get sliced for his reckless swinging.

"Man I can't believe I used a sword for the first time! It's like I am a knight!" Boom Sonic said as he almost sliced Tails which he dodge in time.

"Sonic! Careful on swinging that! You might hurt somebody!"

"Don't worry about that Tails! I've already mastered the sword and I declare to be a knight!" Sonic said triumphantly.

"Fool! Even though you call yourself a knight, you are still a knave." Caliburn retorted. Boom Sonic looked at him with disgust.

"Come on! Don't call me that! I've already mastered it!"

"If you are a King Arthur, that is." Classic Sonic said, confusing him. Apparently, Merlina told him about the Kingdom of Camelot and how Sonic was called King Arthur.

"Huh, what?"

"If you are worthy of the sword then you should bring me three swords." Merlina told him, confusing him even further.

"I don't get it."

"It means you are still a KNAVE!" Caliburn burted out, causing him to get into an argument with him. Everyone, including Modern and Dreamcast Sonic who stumbled the scene, laughed at them.


	21. Sonic Lost World

**Another chapter for Sonic Generations 2! It was kinda short so don't expect much since I can't get some ideas for this chapter.**

 **But anyway, ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 21: Sonic Lost World

 **Music: Windy Hill Zone 1 (Sonic Lost World)**

On the tube-like planetoid which the top has grass and flowers and the bottom is a checkered soil, Classic and Modern Sonic run along the grassy path. Going further, there are bridges, water ponds, and some pine trees. Take it as inspired by Green Hill Zone except for the trees. Stepping on the Dash Panel, they speed up until they stopped when there are Badniks. They get into their battle positions. Modern Sonic has an idea. He decided to teach him another skills for him.

"Hey Past Sonic! I got a new move to show you." Modern Sonic said. Curious, Classic Sonic looked at him. "This move will help you when you get back to your time." M. Sonic charged to the robots. He jumped into the air where he focused on the Badniks. Imagining a red reticle on them, he homing attacked the Badniks at full speed. Classic Sonic watched him with amazement. He just saw his future self use the Homing Attack to defeat all of the robots in just one use. Sonic landed on the ground precisely.

"Pretty slick move, huh?" Classic Sonic nodded and gives a thumbs up in aprroval. "Don't relax yet. There are still plenty of moves that I will show to you later." With that in mind, they move one.

Modern and Classic Sonic are running against the walls. M. Sonic had taught C. Sonic on how to do the parkour. M. Sonic runs against the wall as well as jumping from wall to wall to not lose speed and to not fall. For C. Sonic, he was getting the hand of it but still have some difficulties. When they go against the wall that is situated vertically, The Sonics keep running to the side. When there is an opening above it, they run up, grabbed the ledge and pull themselves onto the ground. M. Sonic rub the sweat on his forehead while C. Sonic is dusting himself off.

"That's a kinda hard move for you but you'll get along with it eventually if you practice." Modern Sonic said. Classic Sonic nodded. "Oh and also, use it only in some places you see fit. It won't work in any places." he recommended. Classic Sonic nodded again. They boosted throughout the stage.

"And there is one move I need to teach you."

 **Music: Frozen Factory Zone 1 (Sonic Lost World)**

Dreamcast Sonic skates along the icy ground. He do some tricks and moves while ice-skating. As for the Boom Team however, they shivered in cold again. Another snow-themed stage to catch the cold.

"*brrrrr* Not t-t-t-hi-s-s t-h-h-i-nn-g-g ag-a-a-i-n." Boom Sonic said while shivering.

"I ju-s-t hop-e we di-d-n't c-a-tc-h- a co-l-d." Boom Tails said. Unfortunately, Boom Knuckles started sneezing from the cold and sniffling.

"Is th-e-r-e a w-a-y to wa-r-m us fr-om th-i-s c-ol-d?" Boom Amy questioned. Dreamcast Sonic stops skating when he heard her question.

"Something to warm yourself huh? I just got a thing for you." DC Sonic said.

"W-h-a-a-t i-s i-t?" Sticks asked as she hugged herself tighter in an effort to brush the cold off.

"It's this!" DC Sonic threw a capsule that has a flame symbol on it. When the capsule it five of them, they are surrounded by a Flame Shield. Not long after, they are not shivering from the cold anymore.

"All right! I do not experience cold anymore!" Boom Sonic exclaimed.

"And also, I do not sneeze anymore!" Boom Knuckles exclaimed.

"The Flame Shield warms you when there are places with cold temperature. Also, it heals a cold if you have any." Dreamcast Sonic explained. "Now that the cold business is out, let's go!" Dc Sonic run, or in this case skate, away from the group. The Boom Team followed him into the stage.

* * *

After completing them, the stage has its colors back just like any completed stages and they rescued Jet the Hawk. When he was restored back to normal, he looked at the four Sonics and the Sonic Boom cast. Surprised at seeing his rival Sonic in different forms, he stare at them, smirking.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Sonic the Hedgehog! I'm surprised you rescued me! Besides, I don't need any rescuing!" Jet chided while folding his arms.

"Hey be glad I rescued you!" Modern Sonic retorted. "After all, you want me to challenge in any Extreme Gear races!"

"Extreme Gear, races?" Classic Sonic scratch his head in confusion.

"It is a race where you ride on an Extreme Gear, a skateboard-like vehicle that you use to race. While racing, you can perform tricks when you jump on the ramp."

"Like a Dash Ramp?" DC Sonic asked.

"No, a different ramp." Modern Sonic turned to Jet. "And Jet, meet my other Sonics!" Jet look at the three Sonics. He smirked since there are Sonics that will make him race and. possibly, win.

"Well, it's nice meeting you. I would recommend you three to race me in Extreme Gear Racing!" Jet said. "After all, you are all a noob!" Boom Sonic feels offended at his words.

"Well, I maybe not as good as Sonic but I will prove to you I will beat you in that race!"

"Then get a practice then." Jet turns around and folded his arms, all the while smirking.

After that conversation, they moved on to the next stage.


	22. Nega-Wisp Armor

Chapter 22: Silver Rival Battle and Nega-Wisp Armor Boss Battle!

After completing the stage of the Modern Era, the four Sonics, Boom Tails, Boom Knuckles, Boom Amy, and Sticks is in front of the third Boss Gate. Classic Sonic looked at Modern Sonic who is smirking and smiling at the same time. He knew he was next since the previous stages belong to his era despite Sonic '06 does not belong to his era since the events was erased at the end (Both of them didn't know it).

"So, I guess it's your time now, huh?" Classic Sonic guessed. Modern Sonic nodded.

"Yup! You and Dreamcast Sonic already beat your rivals and bosses so I am next!" Sonic clenched his fist in determination. Boom Sonic noticed him pumping his fist.

"Well, good luck on your fight Sonic. After you are done will discuss to you about the Time Eater." Modern Sonic blinked two times in confusion.

"Uh, what? Why would Tails discuss to me later?"

"Well it's because we will be first ones to listen to his story while you are away." Dreamcast Sonic explained. "We cannot sit here and wait for you. It kills me with so much boredom!"

"And also," Boom Tails began "I would assist Tails in explaining this Time Eater." Modern Sonic thinks about this for a moment, putting his hand on his muzzle (or is it chin?) After some thinking, he made up his mind.

"Okay then. You will all listen to his story while I am having fun." Modern Sonic said. "Now that's over with, I should go now." And with that, he entered the Boss Gate. The group watched it for a moment before they leave the scene. They would have some knowledge to discuss right now.

* * *

Sonic found himself on a circular platform that is a broken road. He looked at his surroundings. There are many destroyed buildings, a red-orange sky, lavas on the ground, and some buildings are on fire. He realize where he was.

It was Crisis City. He entered it for the first time when he was transported to White Space for the first time. When he entered the stages, they were familiar to him because he visited those places before. When he entered Crisis City however, he had no idea where did it come from though he thinks it was set in the future WHICH he did not go to.

Or maybe he visited it before? It was somehow familiar to him. Did he visited this place before? He was not sure if he-

"What the?" Sonic noticed a car surrounded by a green aura falling to him, interrupting him. He dodged it at the last minute. The car crashed and some parts fly everywhere. Sonic dodged several cars flying to him. When he dodged the last of it, Sonic looked to see a silver hedgehog surrounded by a green aura just like the cars floating. The green aura vanished but stiill floats.

Sonic recognized that hedgehog. "Silver? What are you doing here?"

"I am here to destroy you, imposter!" Silver answered. Sonic was taken back for this.

"What!? Me? An imposter? You got it all wrong Silver!" Sonic tried to convince him. But Silver's not buying it.

"No. You are an imposter! You don't have a scarf and blue arms but I will destroy you if you are trying to destroy the world!"

Sonic blinked a few times in confusion. "Wait, Silver! I am not the blue armed Sonic! I'm-" Sonic dodged a car thrown by Silver using his telekinesis. "Okay, i guess maybe I should convince you instead. Sonic style!" He said seriously and smirking. Silver dropped to the ground as he is ready to take him on.

"Okay then. Bring it on, imposter!" Silver runs toward Sonic. Sonic smirked.

"This will be easy!" Sonic said as he boosted at him. However, when he got close, he found himself covered in green aura and floating.

"Wha!"

"It's no use!" Silver lifted Sonic off the ground. "Begone!" He slammed him to the ground. Recovering himself, he got away from Silver.

"Okay that didn't work but let's see if I could attack him from behind." Sonic ran around Silver and tried to hit him but to his surprise, Silver stopped him in his tracks using his telekinesis and just like earlier, he lifted him up in the air and slammed him in the ground. Sonic then tried to stomp him above but Silver did it again. Battered and bruised, he retreated.

"Don't you dare run away!" Silver shouted.

"Man he keeps stopping my attacks! I need to do something to attack him!" Sonic thought. Silver lifted some cars using his telekinesis to throw at Sonic. Sonic saw this as an opportunity to attack him.

"Now's my chance!" He thought before he ran toward him and use the Homing Attack on him. Silver fly back from the impact and the cars he is carrying falls to the ground around it.

"UGGHHH!" Silver groaned from the attack. "I won't go easy on you!" Silver attempted to do it again but Sonic attacked him again. Silver growled.

"Okay that's does it! No more Mr. NICE GUY!" Silver yelled. He teleported outside the broken road. He forms a solid blade made out of telekinesis.

"PSYCHIC KNIFE!" He releases the ESP blade to Sonic. Sonic dodged with ease. Silver wasn't done yet. He threw several Psychic Knifes to him several times, prompting him to dodge each time. Silver then gather many cars in front of him, each of them being far from him but far from each cars. Sonic saw this to use the Homing Attack on the cars to get closer to Silver. After crossing it, he used it against Silver, dropping to the lava below. Sonic looked below to see if Silver survived. He didn't see him.

"Hmm, I hope he's okay." He received his answer when he noticed a big shadow. He turned around only to see a huge pile of broken cars above Silver who holds them with his ESP.

"Silver, please! Let me explain!" Silver didn't pay attention to his words. He threw the pile to Sonic in an attempt to crush him.

"METEOR SMASH!" Silver shouted as he throw it. Sonic spotted a long road and jumped to it. The pile rolls to the road Sonic landed on where it chases Sonic who the latter runs.

As Sonic focused on running, Silver teleported himself in front of Sonic where he creates another blade.

"This is the end for you, Sonic Imposter!"

"Only if you are convinced OUT of it!" Sonic boosted. He dodged the blade and land a hit on Silver using his Focused Homing Attack. Silver bounced in defeat as the lile of cars disintegrate. Sonic stopped running and upon seeing cars falling, he dodged them all. After dodging the last car, he walked to Silver who lays in the ground defeated. Sonic put his hands in his waist, looking serious.

"Now you are convinced?" Sonic asked. Silver looked at him.

"I-I think so." Silver lift his body and sits. "Sorry for attacking you in the first place." Silver apologized, feeling ashamed while rubbing his back of the head. Sonic smiled.

"It's okay Silver. You should go back to White Space. You look beaten." Sonic recommended. Silver stand up as two portals appear, one for Silver and one for Sonic. As they are ready to enter it, Sonic asked, "Hey Silver. Are you familiar at this place?" Silver stopped in his tracks when he heard him asked.

"Um, no. Why?"

"I don't know. It's just that, well, um, never mind. Ignore of what I have just said." Sonic said before entering the portal after grabbing a white Chaos Emerald. Silver looked at the place Sonic entered the portal before he entered the portal.

 _"Actually, it does seem familiar to me."_

* * *

Sonic landed on a metallic platform falling through the space. He looked around to see a white structure in space. He realize where he was. This is the place where he battled Eggman in his Nega-Wisp Armor. It appears he will do it again.

"Well, let's see how this battle gonna be hard!" Sonic smirked. Suddenly, he heard laughter, a laughter that he recognized. He turns around to see a robot piloted by none other than Dr. Eggman. The robot is a Nega-Wisp Armor.

"Well, well, well. Look who's here. It's Baldy McNosehair!" Eggman got angry when he hears him insulting him.

"Silence! You better not call me that again because I am going to destroy you this time!"

"Yeah, right! You'll be defeated just like how I defeated you in that machine of yours sometime ago!" Sonic teased.

"Well, if that's the case, I WILL DEFEAT YOU THIS TIME, SONIC!" Eggman said, pointing his finger to him. Soon after, the battle began.

Eggman choose the Color Power of his choice on his Nega-Wisp Armor.

 ** _LASER!_**

The robot detached its 'mouths' on its tentacles where it fires lasers at Sonic. He dodge them by jumping. One of the 'mouths' builds energy to fire a very powerful laser. Sonic counterattack it with his Boost. The 'mouth' flies back to the robot which hits the cockpit containing Eggman. Sonic gets a Cyan Wisp. Eggman groaned. He tried another one.

 _ **CUBE!**_

Eggman fires several cubes that are stacked together to crush Sonic. He dodge the first cube and dodge the second cube. When the third cube drops on the ground to create a shockwave due to its large size, Sonic boosted against it, hitting the cockpit again and the Blue Wisp joined Sonic. Eggman tried again.

 _ **VOID!**_

The pincers create a void that has a sunction power strong enough to pull Sonic.

"Uh oh!" Sonic run to get away from the void. This seems only makes him move slowly away from him. Eventually, the void stopped snd the pincers dropped to the platform. Sonic boosted again and he got a Violet Wisp. Eggman becomes angry and starts lounding the cockpit.

"Why you, Sonic! I WILL DESTROY YOU!"

"Say it to your face, Eggman!" The doctor tried attacking him with different Color Powers like Yellow Drill, Orange Rocket, and Pink Spikes but Sonic counterattack it with his boost hitting the pincers that hits the cockpit and also gaining the Yellow, Orange and Pink Wisps. Moments later, the Nega-Wisp Armor is now heavily damaged.

"You! You! YOU! YOOOUUUU! YOU HORRID LITTLE HEDGEHOG!" Eghman angrily rant as he pressed a button. The robot positioned itself on its side where it opened its mouth. It began to charge a Hyper-go-on Energy in an effort to finish Sonic.

"SAY GOODBYE, PUNY HEDGEHOG!" Eggman yelled as he laughed evilly. However, that stops when he noticed the Wisps surrounding Sonic. "What!"

"Checkmate, Eggman!" Sonic closed his eyes as he let the Hyper-go-on energy flow through his body.

 _ **UNLIMITED COLORS! LASER! DRILL! BURST! ROCKET! SPIKE! CUBE! HOVER! FRENZY! VOID!**_

The Wisps circle around Sonic as he is ready to unleash the...

 _ **FINAL COLOR BLASTER!**_

Sonic boosted against the robot with its multicolored aura as the machine fired a powerful laser to match that of Sonic's. Sonic gained an upper hand as he combined his boost energy and the Hyper-go-on energy that outmatched the robot's powerful laser.

"No! NO! THIS CAN'T BE!"

"Oh it is, Egghead!" Sonic pierced through the robot. The resulting action frees the Wisps and the machine exploding. The explosion flung Eggman to the space.

"CURSE YOU SONIC!"

"Catch ya later, Eggface!" Sonic teased as he grabbed a cyan Chaos Emerald. Now he has a white and cyan one, he returned back to White Space along with the Wisps.


	23. Putting the Pieces Together (Slightly)

**Another chapter of Sonic Generations 2! This concludes the Modern Era and focuses on the origins of the Time Eater further.**

 **ENJOY AND REVIEW IF YOU LIKE!**

* * *

Chapter 23: Putting the Pieces Together (Slightly)

In White Space, the three Sonics, three Tails and the Boom Team are walking to the Boss Gate, thinking Modern Sonic is already finished. While walking, Modern and Classic Tails are walking backwards, discussing something. Modern Sonic walked out of the gate, carrying a white and cyan Chaos Emeralds. The Wisps also comes out of it. The group noticed him and smiles, with Modern and Classic Tails walking towards him.

"You've brought back a bit of this world!" Classic Tails said. True enough, the levels of Classic Era, Dreamcast Era and the recently restored Modern Era are all restored back to normal. In short, the world is now back in piece.

"You're doing great, Sonic!" Classic Tails high fived Modern Sonic. He turns to the other members.

"And it's all thanks to you all for helping us get this far!" the three Sonics and the Sonic Boom cast smiled at his remark.

"It's no problem Tails!" Classic Sonic said.

"It's no problem too!" Dreamcast Sonic exclaimed.

"If we didn't come here in the first place, your world would be time-ridden now!" Boom Sonic pointed. Modern Sonic turns to the modern counterpart of Tails.

"So now I completed this era, can you tell me now about the Time Eater, Tails?" Modern Sonic asked. Tails nodded.

"Okay, so while you are away, we discuss about the origins of the Time Eater. Well, I talked about that-"

"I know, I know. Just leave it for now and tell me what are the reasons how the Time Eater formed." Sonic said impatiently.

"Okay, Okay. While me and the other two Tails research on my Miles Electric, we learned that the Time Eater must have formed by having someone fuse with the dark energy having superiority with time and space. But we are confused whether this was true or not."

"And…. You found the answer?"

"Yes, and no." Classic Tails continued. "The Time Eater did form when someone fused with the dark chaos energy but we are still not sure if this is true or not." His statement left Sonic confused more.

"So is it yes or no?"

"It's both of them." Modern Tails answered. Boom Tails cuts in their discussion.

"Sorry to interrupt but can I add something?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"If you can't find the truth of it, maybe you should go to that period where the Time Eater first formed?" Modern and Classic Tails find it surprising and also confusing.

"What? Go to the time the Time Eater formed?" Sonic cuts them again.

"Wait! Maybe I can!"

"You can, Sonic?" Classic Tails asked.

"Well, no but there is someone else we can help from." Sonic said. "And that person is Silver!" Upon hearing his name, the silver hedgehog appeared.

"Sonic, you've called for me?" Silver asked.

"Yes." Sonic handed him a white Chaos Emerald. "I need you to go to the time period where the Time Eater first formed." Sonic explained.

"Okay but why do you need me?"

"Because you are from the future, duh! You've just entered different era since we met." Silver thought about this for a moment before giving in. "Okay, I'll help you."

"Great!" Sonic exclaimed. Sonic holds the cyan Chaos Emerald when he and Silver used the Chaos Emeralds to perform Chaos Control.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" the hedgehogs exclaimed. The action caused a time-space portal to appear. The Sonics and the Boom Team watch in awe of the power of the Chaos Control.

"That's one move I still need to learn!" Dreamcast Sonic exclaimed. Suddenly, the ground rumbles. Seeing the Time Eater is going to appear anytime, he throw the cyan emerald to Silver who catches.

"Silver! Go!" Sonic instructed. Silver jumped into the portal as the Time Eater appears out of the portal. Just like earlier, it chases Classic Sonic which he responded by running away from the monster. The group watched as he was chased and ONLY chased by the Time Eater. However, the Time Eater disappears through the portal. Classic Sonic stopped running. He was confused it stopped chasing him shortly after chasing him.

"Okaaayyy. That was weird. It stopped chasing me for a second." Classic Sonic said, confused.

"I'm still confused as to why he was only being chased by that time eating creature rather thsn the other Sonics." Boom Knuckles said.

"Maybe it is because of the Chaos Emerald he had in possession that the Time Eater wants." Boom Amy suggested.

"Or maybe it is because it chases HIM!" Sticks said, shouting at the end of it. The group looked at her weirdly.

"What? Did I say something wrong?"

"Um, no. Just the shouting." Boom Sonic pointed. He smiles. "Now we finished the three eras, we can now go to our world!" Boom Sonic exclaimed, extending his arms in joy of reaching the Sonic Boom World. The Boom Team cheered in response.

"Okay then. It's settled then. Let's go to your world now!" Modern Sonic was about to start running when suddenly…

"WAIT!"

Modern Sonic stopped. He turned to Dreamcast Sonic extending his arms in front of him.

"What is it?"

"We can't go just yet!" Dreamcast Sonic answered. "There's something I need to do first!"

"And what would that be?" asked Classic Sonic.

"Simple." Dreamcast Sonic make a hand gesture by extending his three fingers and moving it right to his bead.

"LET'S RECRUIT TEAM SONIC!"

* * *

 **Yeah. Team Sonic is going to feature next chapter! The Boom Dimension!**


	24. Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric

**Another chapter of Sonic Generations 2! This chapter will tackle the game, known as the worst game of all of the Sonic series, Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric! I wouldn't expect it to write for this game but since I wrote for Sonic 2006, I'll give it a go!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 24: Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric

 **Location: White Space, in front of a Creeper Gorge stage which is white**

After completing the stages of Modern Era, the teams, consisting of Modern Team Sonic, Classic Team Sonic, Dreamcast Team Sonic (all consisting of Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy) and Team Sonic Boom (consisting of the aforementioned character above and Sticks) are looking at the stage of Creeper Gorge which is white just like any uncompleted stages earlier. Apparently, this is the last stage since after this stage, a Boss Gate is next. It was white when the Sonics discover it. By looking at the stage, Modern, Classic, and Dreamcast Tails and Amy has a feeling that this stage will be creepy which is evident that the skull-like formation in front of the stage that is smiling gives a scary vibe. Coincidentally, it looks like a Time Eater's face.

"Um, guys? Does t-this look sc-scary to you?" Modern Tails asked the rest of Tailses and three Amies. Just like him and except for Modern and Dreamcast Amy, they have a scary feeling to the stage.

"Y-yeah. That sk-skull scares me." Classic Tails added.

"Come on you three!" Modern Amy exclaimed. "It was THAT scary but be brave! Don't let those scary feelings get you!"

"Hmmm. You're right." Classic Amy said who just shivered in fright for a moment. "There's no need for me to be scared! I would not be able to proceed if I keep on being scared!"

"That's the spirit there!" Dreamcast Amy exclaimed as she slap Classic Amy's back. Boom Sonic intrude their conversation.

"So, is everybody ready?" asked Boom Sonic. They nodded. "Good. Now follow my lead since I know the place so stick to what I do, okay?" They nodded again.

"HEY! I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A LEADER!" Boom Knuckles shouted. Boom Sonic is irritated at this.

"No. I AM THE LEADER, OKAY?" Unfortunately, Boom Knuckles won't accept so they argue of whoever should lead the team. As they go through their argument, all of them entered the stage using a portal. Modern Tails was the last to go. Before he entered, he noticed the skull formation is emitting a purple aura. When he looked at it however, it disappeared. Confused and surprised, he ignores it and entered. As soon as he is gone, it emits a purple aura again.

* * *

 **Location: Creeper Gorge**

 **Music: Creeper Gorge (Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric)**

A portal appears on the ground and the Sonic Team comes out. Boom Sonic and Boom Knuckles eventually settle their argument with Sonic being a leader and Knuckles being a co-leader.

"So, are you happy now that I choose you as a co-leader?" Boom Sonic asked. Boom Knuckles nodded though he is irritated a little.

"Yeah. I am happy about it but still not sastified of being a leader." Boom Knuckles sarcastically answered.

"Yeah, yeah." Boom Sonic gets in front. "Okay then. Now that settles with our little argument, let's move on." Boom Knuckles gets in front alongside Sonic.

"Let's keep moving." The team proceeded, passing a skull formation that appeared in White Space. Modern Tails stopped midway and looked at the skull. Just like earlier, he noticed a dark aura emitting but it disappears when he looked.

 _"Is it just me or did I see something?"_ Tails shrugged it off and continued. In the middle of their walking ehich the three Sonics find it boring snd wanted to run, an earthquake ensues. Everyone hold on to the ground to prevent them from losing balance.

"Wh-what's going on?!" Sticks asked.

"It's an earthquake!" Boom Sonic noticed the stalagtites falling so he yelled, "EVERYONE! QUICK, RUN!" Everyone was running, trying to avoid the falling stalagtites along the way. The team mangaed to get outside and the earthquake stopped.

"Whew, that was close!" Boom Amy said.

"We would be a goner for sure!" Boom Tails pointed out.

"Okay everyone, let's move on." Sonic Team proceeded. Midway, they encounter the Destruction Troops, robots created by Lyric the Last Ancient.

"More robots? It feels like I will smack them!" Modern Knuckles said while punching his hand and cracking his knuckles.

"What are those robots?" Dreamcast Sonic asked.

"These robots are created by Lyric the Last Ancient who wants to turn the world into a robotic world. They sre discovered by Eggman." Boom Amy explained. She prepares her hammer.

"So this Lyric guy was defeated by you all?" Dreamcast Tails asked.

"Yes. Well, except for Sticks whl was absent on our team when we face him." Boom Tails said.

"Enough talk. It's time for us to SMASH!" yelled Boom Sonic as he prepares his Spin Dash. Soon afterwards, they battle and destroy the Destruction Troops. Even though they were outnumbered, the power of teamwork easily destroys them.

"Well that takes care of that." Boom Sonic dusted his arm to remove any dust. "Onward." Everyone continued. After some bit of puzzle solving involving climbing for Knuckles, Spin Dashing for Sonic, and balancing for Amy, they encountered rocky platforms suspended above a thorn vines. Upon looking at it, the three Amies and Tailses got a scary feeling, again.

"It seems like this section requires for us to do some platforming." Boom Knuckles suggested.

"We were getting into that." Modern Sonic said. The team jumped on several platforms, avoiding the spinning vines, large gaps, and robots appearing. They got through the section and, after dealing a vine maze, they encountered more robots.

"These robot really want to be destroyed huh?" smirked Boom Sonic.

"Yes it is. Let's SMACK them!" Boom Knuckles cracked his knuckles. They destroyed the robots after a battle. They proceeded to a speed section of the stage. The three Sonics smirked since they know what will they do now.

"All right! Time for some running!" Modern Sonic do some stretches. Classic Sonic also do stretches. The same goes for Dreamcast Sonic. Passing through the Dash Ring (not the Dash Ring from the mainstream Sonic games), they run immediately. They jumped at the end of the first path. When Boom Sonic noticed more robots coming in their way, he said it...

"OH SHIIIIIOOO-" Well, almost since Dreamcast Sonic slapped him in his back.

"Language!" reminded DC Sonic. While the whole thing is in slow motion, they are moving in a normal speed.

"I was not saying that! I was saying 'shoot!'" Boom Sonic said. The team speeds through the loops, the corkscrews and they grind on the rails for the mainstream characters and the Sonic Boom characters to the Ener Rail. After avoiding the robots, they finish the stage by going throught the portal.

* * *

 **Location: White Space**

The Sonic Team walks out of the portal. The Creeper Gorge stage now has its colors back.

Modern Sonic swipes the sweat on his forehead. "Well, I was not sastisfied about this place but it was cool!" He gives it a thumbs up.

"Glad you like it!" Boom Sonic said. "Okay so now that we finally the last stage, we will go now to the Boss Gate, okay guys?" Tails, Amy, Sticks, **& Knuckles ** nodded. The team run to the Boss Gate. After watching them run off, Modern Sonic turns to Tails.

"So, Tails, I would like to ask a question to you."

* * *

 **Well, it's a good thing Boom Sonic didn't swear.**


	25. Eggman Mech

**25 chapters! The number for the anniversary of Sonic the Hedgehog! And this chapter brings the Boom Dimension Arc, quickly.**

 **Enjoy and review if you like!**

* * *

Chapter 25: Metal Sonic and Shadow Rival Battle and Eggman Mech Boss Battle!

 **Location: Abandoned Research Facility**

Inside the Abandoned Research Facility, Boom Sonic and Boom Tails looked around the facility. It seems like the three other members of Boom Team got seperated from them. Boom Sonic looked around intently as if he was suspicious of this place.

"Tails, did we explored this place before?" asked Boom Sonic.

"Hmmm." Tails think about it. "I think so. This is the place where we fought someone."

"Yeah, you're right. I just got a déjà vuof this place." Sonic said.

"Oh, I'm sure you already have this déjà vu thing." Someone with a scruffy voice said. Sonic and Tails looked behind to see a black hedgehog with red stripes on its quills. They remember him. It was Shadow the Hedgehog, or Boom Shadow.

"Shadow? What are you doing here?" Tails asked, surprised.

"Shadow, not now. I don't want to fight you." Sonic said. "I'm busy saving the world."

"Saving the world, again?" Shadow sarcastically said. He mocked Sonic with a sarcastic laugh. "How pathetic of you to save the world. AGAIN!"

"You really wanna know what makes you weak?" Shadow continued. "Your loyalty to your pathetic friends!" His statement makes Sonic angry and clenches his hand.

"Maybe the only THING you are weak is your loyalty of being an emo, Shadow." Sonic remarked irritably but smirking at the same time. Shadow got angry at him saying his loyalty of being an 'emo'.

"Okay then." Shadow exclaimed as he gets into a battle position. "I'll show you who's WEAK!"

"Bring it on, Faker!" Sonic yelled. Soon after, Sonic, Tails and Shadow fight. Sonic and Shadow charged at each other where they engage in a fist fight when they clashed. Sonic attacks with his fast kicks while Shadow punches quickly. They broke the fist fight when Shadow covers himself with a red aura. He began skating around the area where he shoots energy balls that homes to Sonic and Tails. They have to dodge them and Shadow who is invulnerable at this state. Soon after, Shadow removes his aura.

"All right Tails! NOW!" Sonic Tails attacked Shadow with Sonic's rapid punches and kicks and Tails' sticky bombs and using his Buddy Bot. Shadow stands on one knee due to the attack. When Sonic and Tails back off, Shadow kicks Tails into the portal that appeared out of nowhere.

"TAILS!" Sonic shouted. Shadow goes to the portal which Sonic follows. They all end up in an icy area. Shadow coats himself in a red aura again and do the same thing again to Sonic and Tails who dodges his attacks. This time, Shadow creates an electric spark on his hands.

"CHAOS SPEAR!" Shadow unleashes lighting up to the sky where it falls into the ground. Sonic and Tails dodged them. The lightning got stuck onto the ground and remained until they explode. Shadow removes his aura again and the two continues attacking him. When they backed off again. Shadow becomes irritated.

"ALL RIGHT! THAT'S IT! This time, I will show you NO MERCY!" Shadow shouted angrily before he disappears. Surprised, they looked around until Shadow surprises them when he uppercuts Sonic into the air. He teleported to Sonic where he kicks him into the ground. The impact is strong enough to create a crater. Tails look shocked at this.

"SONIC!" Before he could do anything, Shadow grabs Sonic and throws him into the portal that appeared out of nowhere. Shadow goes to the portal and Tails goes next. They ended up in a desolate place in prehistoric era. They continued their battle here. Shadow do his same tactic, shooting energy balls to the two, initiating Chaos Spears which Sonic and Tails dodge them. Shadow goes to the center of the area where he charges some power to him. They realize what he is about to do.

"Tails! Stay away from him!" Sonic yelled. Tails nodded. They go away from him at the edge of the arena.

"CHAOS...BLAST!" Shadow, glowing red, unleashes a destructive explosion. Fortunately, they are too far away from him so the attack did not reach them.

"Damn it! We are going easy on him!" Sonic pointed out.

"I guess we are going out now, huh?"

"I guess we will. I'll attack him first, with my SPEED!" Sonic runs around Shadow. Shadow, confused, paid attention to what he was going to do. In a blink of an eye, Sonic kicked Shadow where he goes to him with his speed and kicks him again He was flung into the air and Sonic kicks him into the ground. He do this tactic again, each time going faster. Eventually, Sonic shouted, "TAILS! NOW!"

"Got it!" Tails charged at Shadow, who is falling, with his twin tails. He grabs Shadow where he keeps going forward until he crashes him to Sonic who kicks Shadow on the back. Tails finished it by throwing him to the ground. Shadow tried to stand up but weakly due to the damages he sustained from the two. Sonic charges at him.

"THIS IS FOR WHAT YOU DID TO US, FAKER!" shouted Sonic as he kicked Shadow with his strength, throwing him to the portal. Sonic and Tails clapped each other in defeating Shadow.

"Great job, Tails!"

"And great job too, Sonic!" A portal appeared. Without hesitating, they go to the portal.

* * *

 **Location: Slowpoke Isle**

On one of the speed paths, Boom Knuckles, Boom Amy and Sticks run, having separated from Sonic and Tails. Knuckles looked around only for him to see a flying blue robot coming to them. He realized what it was.

"Guys! It's Metal Sonic!" Knuckles said. Amy and Sticks looked at Metal who is floating above and in front of them.

"I guess we can handle it without Sonic." Amy said. "After all, defeating him was simple."

"How come it is simple?" Sticks asked.

"Just watch."

Metal Sonic, or Boom Metal Sonic, summons three silver balls with blue linings. He throws it at the heroes. They dodged the two and Knuckles punch it back at him, damaging it.

"We just have to deflect these silver balls back at him?" Sticks asked.

"Yes. They are found on the road too." Amy said. Metal fires a laser that creates a damage rip. They jump to avoid it. The team continue their strategy: deflecting silver balls found on the road or thrown by Metal Sonic while dodging anything that comes in their path and jumping a rip the laser created. After many hits, Metal Sonic crashes on the road.

"Metal Sonic's down!" Amy shouted. Unfortunately, Metal appears below the ground and pierce through it, breaking it and making Knuckles, Amy and Sticks to fly upwards.

"WOAHHHHHHHHH!" The team yelled as they landed safely on the ground and continued running. "We survived that? COOL!" Knuckles exclaimed. Metal Sonic makes a new attack: digging into the ground that creates a straight rip that the team must dodge from left and right. When Metal is finished, he summons a larger balls which he hurls to the heroes. However, they deflected against him. The heroes continued this tactic until Metal Sonic crashes on the ground again.

"Metal's down again!" Amy said. Unfortunately, Metal appeared again. Though looking beat up, he still continues. He slowed to allow the heroes to speed fast him.

"What will Metal Sonic do?" Sticks asked. Amy and Knuckles shrugged. Their questions answered when they noticed Metal Sonic speeding through them. They managed to dodge him but they were hurt when it creates a line of explosions. Metal would continue it two times, with the team barely dodging it. Metal would then send an EVEN larger balls to hurl against them. The team simply deflect them to him. With enough damage, he got crashed into the ground yet again. However, he was not done. As a last resort, he floated into the air again where he charges several electricity in his robotic body and then charges towards the group at high speeds, all the while, emitting a large electric aura around him. The team noticed this and started running faster in hopes of evading it. While they move faster, Metal Sonic is FASTER than them and continued charging at them. Unfortunately, he loses his energy and crashed into the ground, failing to destroy them. Now defeated, Amy, Knuckles, and Sticks go through the portal.

* * *

 **Location: Creeper Gorge, on one of the platforms that has a rounded structure above it**

On a lonely platform under the metallic structure, two portals appeared. Sonic and Tails come out of one of the portal and Knuckles, Amy, and Sticks come out of the second portal. It closes. Sonic and Tails looked at the three. They are happy to see them okay.

"Hey guys! Glad you are all okay!" Sonic said with relief as he and Tails walked up to them. Just as they are already near them, Tails noticed something coming to them at the corner of his eye. He looked at it to see a red thing speeding towards them.

"Guys, look out!" Tails warned, alerted. When the team looked at the red thing, they dodged at the last minute. The red thing was the robot called Eggman Mech that is piloted by none other than Eggman, or Boom Eggman.

"Well, well, well! what we have here?" Boom Eggman said. "It appears we have two hedgehogs, a fox, an echidna, and a badger!" He concluded.

"And what do we have here?" Boom Sonic said. "We got a giant talking egg and his robot that my team defeated before!" Boom Sonic teased Eggman which makes slightly irritated.

"Well, this time, I will not be defeated since my creation was improved compared to the model I have when I used it against you the first time!"

"Whether improved or not, we will still beat you, Eggman!" the Boom Team stand at each other, ready to fight.

"You have been warned! I will crush you with my robotic creation!" Eggman yelled. He controls the mech to make a battle position.

"Here we go!" the robot floats above the ground using its rocket thrusters under its feet. The robot stomped into the ground, creating a shockwave. The heroes jumped.

"Not bad! But can you escape this!" Eggman fired rockets on its back of the ellipsoid torso. Unlike the rockets before, these rocket are improved and they home immediately to the team. They were not expecting it since they thought it would be the same as before.

"Watch out!" Tails shouted as the heroes dodged the rocket. It hit the ground, exploding on contact.

"I think we need to use our Enerbeam to hold the rockets and fling it back to him!" Amy suggested.

"Alright then!" Sonic and his friends tried to fling the rockets back to Eggman but due to its speed and impressive targeting, they were unable to catch any rockets and they were slightly hurt as a result.

"Dang it! Is there anyway we could stop those rockets?" Knuckles spotted a lone missile staying on the ground.

"Maybe that will work?" Knuckles pointed it to everyone. Seeing this as a chance, Sonic used his Enerbeam and flung it back to Eggman, damaging it.

"OWW! Not fair! I've just improve those rockets!" Eggman retorted.

"Maybe a little." Sonic taunted, making a hand gesture of pinching something. Eggman growled. He fires several rockets to the team. They dodge them and when they find a lone rocket on the ground, they fling it back to Eggman. After taking two more hits, Eggman and his robot stunned. The team force it into the ground using the Enerbeam.

"Timber!" Eggman said as the robot falls to the ground and Eggman stunned. Exposing its cockpit, Sonic shouted, "NOW!" Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy and Sticks attacked Eggman with rapid punches, throwing sticky bombs, hard punches, hammer and boomerang respectively. After moving backwards, Eggman grip the joysticks to make the mech stand. He looks angry now.

"Okay then! TIME FOR A CHANGE OF PACE!" Eggman pilots the robot by floating into the ground and moving to the side. He fires cannonballs out of its arm.

"Is he firing cannonballs?" Sticks asked as she and the team dodge the attack.

"Pretty much." Amy answered. Eventually, Eggman's Badniks appeared out of nowhere.

"Not this guys!" Knuckles groaned. Sonic looked at the Eggman Mech and to the Badniks.

"Okay team! Me and Tails battle Eggman while you three fend off the Badniks." Sonic ordered. They split up, with him and Tails battle against Eggman and Knuckles, Amy and Sticks fending off the Badniks. Sonic and Tails dodge Eggman's attacks, flinging any rocket that might be dropped into the ground. After taking four hits, Eggman stunned. Sonic and Tails forced him into the ground with the help of Amy, Knuckles, and Sticks after they destroyed the Badniks.

"NO! Not this again!" the robot falls to the ground. Once again exposing its cockpit, they attacked altogether. Eventually, Eggman pulled the joystick, making it stand on its feet again. Now smoking, Eggman pounded his arm in anger.

"I WILL DEFEAT YOU THIS TIME, SONIC!"

"SAY IT TO YOUR BUTT, EGGBUTT!" the Eggman Mech then fired lasers on its arm, prompting the team to jump to avoid it.

"Now he's firing lasers!" Knuckles complained.

"Don't worry, just jump!" Sonic suggested. Eggman attacked the team again with its attacks. He will send some Badniks so the team worked together to destroy the Badniks, dodging the doctor's rockets, shockwave, punches and cannonballs. They fling the rockets back to Eggman four times, causing it to stun. They topple it to the ground.

"MAYDAY! MAYDAY!" Eggman shouted as it falls to the ground yet again. The team finished him once and for all. When he recovered from the stun, he tried to pull the joystick but the robot didn't budge. He tried it again and still nothing. Seeing he was defeated by Team Sonic again, he gets out of the mech with his Egg Mobile. He was about to pound his hands when he stopped in the middle of it. He then smiled evilly.

"What's the matter, Eggman?" Still want to fight?"

"Not this time! You may have won but the Time Eater will surely destroy you all along with the other versions of Sonic!" Upon hearing the word 'Time Eater', the team, especially Sonic and Tails, was shocked.

"Wait, what did you just say?" Sonic asked. But Eggman ignored him.

"So long, suckers!" Eggman finally said as he flies off to the portal that was similar to the Time Eater's while laughing evilly. As the portal disappear, the team discuss at his statement.

"Did you guys hear what I'm hearing?" Sonic asked.

"You mean the words 'Eater' and 'Time'?" Knuckles said.

"Yeah. It appears he may have linked to the Time Eater." Amy pointed out.

"Also, he mentions 'along with the other versions of Sonic'." Tails pointed out.

"So what will leaves us then?" Sticks asked.

"It maybe Eggman is working with the Time Eater. If he mentioned the other of versions of me, then I think there are other three Eggmen working with the Time Eater." Everyone gasped.

"So you mean the true mastermind is?" Amy asked.

"Yeah. But we cannot discuss it yet, not even to the Sonics."

"But why?" Tails asked.

"Maybe they will find out soon. I guess?" Boom Sonic said. "Anyways, we should grab the purple Chaos Emerald and get out of here."

After grabbing the Chaos Emerald from the Eggman Mech, they go to the portal.

* * *

 **Boom Eggman, along with the three Eggmen working for the Time Eater? This is getting suspicious indeed.**


	26. Finally Putting the Pieces Together

**Two chapters released in one day! Hope you all enjoyed the two chapters!**

* * *

Chapter 26: Finally Putting the Pieces Together; To the Time Eater's Lair!

 **Location: White Space, in front of the final Boss Gate**

After defeating Boom Shadow, Boom Metal Sonic, and Boom Eggman, which Boom Sonic and Boom Tails think he might be working with the Time Eater, the Boom Team returned to the White Space. Waiting for them are the modern, classic, and Dreamcast versions of Sonics and Tailses.

"So, how's the fight?" Modern Sonic asked.

"Well, other than the fact it was hard compared to when we first fought them, it was good overall." Boom Sonic said.

"Aside from that, who you all fought with?" Classic Sonic asked.

"For Sonic and Tails, it was Shadow. Our version of Shadow." Boom Knuckles.

"Does your Shadow looks like our Shadow?" asked Modern Sonic.

"Well, they look like each other except for some features." answered Boom Sonic.

"Continuing on. Me, Amy and Sticks fought Metal Sonic and all of us battled against Eggman. OUR Eggman." Knuckles finished.

"Okay then. Now we now finish battling our rivals and bosses and restored our world, what now?" Dreamcast Sonic said.

"Well, we should wait for Silver. He should be coming right-" Before Modern Tails could finish, a portal appeared and Silver comes out of the portal, landing face first on the ground. The cyan and white Chaos Emeralds comes out of it. "-now."

"Ugh. I should have been careful about landing out of the portal next time." Silver groaned. He stands up to see the Sonics and Tailses. "Hey guys!"

"Hey Silver! Did you find anything about the Time Eater?" Modern Sonic asked.

"Specifically if there is someone there that somehow helped form the Time Eater." Classic Tails added. Upon hearing this, Dreamcast Sonic interrupts their conversation.

"Sorry to interrupt your discussion but how did you managed to discover the origins of the Time Eater even though he might have been formed a long time ago?" DC Sonic asked.

"Well, to put it simple, Tails used a Chaos Emerald to use its power into his Miles Electric." Modern Sonic answered. "Oh, speaking of emeralds," He turned to the Boom Team. "Did you get the last emerald?"

"Yup. We sure did!" Sticks said as she brings out the purpe emerald. Sonic grabs it and hid it in his Hammerspace. "And for the Miles Electric part, the chaos powers was used, specifically the time and space powers, that helped determine the origins of the Time Eater."

"Wow, such hardwork!" He turns to DC Tails. " Hey Tails! I bet you will go through that soon!"

"I'm sure will!"

"So now that's out of the way, can you tell us now, Silver?" Modern Tails asked. Without interruptions, Silver finally answers.

"Okay Tails. The truth is," Silver began. "You were right. The Time Eater indeed forms when someone fused with the dark chaos energy."

"So it was formed when someone fused with it." Sonic says, putting his hand on his chin. When they let the information sink in, Tails asked, "Who is this person that created the Time Eater?"

Silver scratches his head. "I'm not sure who it is but I know his appearance."

"Well, tells us, Silver!"

Silence followed after that. Everyone waits patiently for the answer. Silver continues scratching his head until Modern Sonic, being an impatient person, broke the silence.

"Tell us who it is, already!" Sonic shouted.

"The truth is, he exactly looks like..."

"...Shadow." After that answer, silence fell again. It would be taken longer if Sonic shouted.

"Wait, WHAT!" Sonic shouted, just I said above. "Looks like Shadow!? Are you sure of what you are seeing Silver?"

"I am sure of it! If I'm not being fooled, it does certainly looked like Shadow!" Sonic thinks about it for a moment. _'Looks like Shadow, huh?'_ He then decided to make a decision.

"So now we finally put the pieces together, or not, we should be stopping the Time Eater by now!"

"You got that right, future Sonic!" Classic Sonic shouted, joining alongside him.

"We are in, too!" DC Sonic joined the two.

"Don't forget about me!" Boom Sonic lastly joined. Silver handed the white and cyan Chaos Emerald to Sonic. "Here. You'll be needing this."

"Thanks Silver." The Sonics turned to the four Tailses. "So, you all good to go?" Sonic asked. They nodded. All of them except for Silver get ready for running.

"All right everyone! Let's go and kick some butt! To the Time Eater's Lair!" Everyone speed off into the horizon which a portal is faintly seen due to its large size.

Now it's time for the confrontation of the Time Eater!

* * *

 **Finally! The confrontation of the Sonics to the Time Eater! This is where we go to the final battle!**


	27. The 'Final' Battle!

**Hey! What's up everyone? SonicFan2017 here! Presenting another chapter of Sonic Generations 2! In this chapter, we will now answer the mysteries as well as encompassing the final boss of this game! Or a fanfiction!**

 **Enjoy it!**

* * *

Chapter 27: The 'True' Mastermind and the 'Final' Battle!

 **Location: Time Eater's Lair**

Inside the Time Eater's dimension or its lair, the modern, classic, Dreamcast, and Sonic Boom versions of Sonic and Tails speed through the dimension. Apparently, this is where they will now confront the time-eating beast and put a stop to its time-eating plans, once and for all! Speaking of the Time Eater, the group found him. Unlike its appearance before, which is a cloud of purple dark chaos energy with some cogs on its back, the Time Eater changed. It has more cyborg-like body with an additional two arms under its two arms. It has now a set of wings and it has a core between the two arms. It has some crystal-like structure on some parts of it and has a four circular shapes above its head. The 'teeth' of the Time Eater is mechanized.

This is the Perfect Time Eater, built by an unknown men. For now, The Sonics and Tailses eventually find him and they all come face to face with the cyborg beast. Modern Sonic and Tails and Classic Sonic and Tails area already familiar of his appearance since they first saw it but for Dreamcast and Boom Sonics and Tailses, they are in awe. This beast is really menacing looking and looks like if they will be intimidated. But they cannot be intimidated as this is where they will stop the time-eating beast and save the world. The Time Eater stares at them.

"All right then, Time Eater!" Modern Sonic began. "If you don't wanna be beaten embarrassingly, you better give up already!" He punch with his fist to his palm.

"I don't think that will help it surrender, Sonic. He is a force of nature and devoid of sentience." Classic Tails pointed out. One of the sphere purple barrier opens up, revealing a human with pince nez glasses, a brown mustache under his nose, has a fat body, and a pair of goggles above its bald head. He wears a red jacket with gold cuffs, rectangular buttons, and a white trimming over its arms and to the sides of the buttons. He also wears a black pants and black boots and a glove on its hands.

"He's right, blue fool! I, and only I, always control it and decide its sentience!" The fat doctor said. Modern Sonic and Tails gasp since they know who is this doctor.

It was Doctor Eggman! The modern version of Eggman! Sonic becomes serious since he knew it was him all along! But he knew it wasn't only him.

"I knew it was you who concocted this scheme." Sonic said. "But I know you are not the only one there, Eggman!" Sonic pointed his arm to him. Another one of its sphere open, revealing another figure. He is very similar to Modern Eggman in terms of attire but has some distinguishing features like a yellow cape with triangular collars situated at the sides of his neck and lacking a goggles. He is also shorter than the future Eggman.

"So you wanted to reveal us, eh?" Classic Eggman, or Dr. Robotnik as he is originally called, said. Classic Sonic and Tails becomes serious just like Modern Sonic.

"It's Dr. Robotnik!" Classic Sonic yelled.

"As I said before, nobody calls me that!" Dr. Robotnik (I'll still call you that! Only in narration) said. "Now, will you two appear and 'greet' this hedgehogs?" The two spheres finally open, revealing two Eggmen. One Eggman is identical to Modern Eggman but slightly shorter and another Eggman is different compared to them. He is not fat and instead has muscles on its upper body, wears a red military jacket with yellow buttons, which a front flap is attached to one of its buttons. He wears a a baggy pants and a black boots.

They are Dreamcast Eggman and Boom Eggman!

"Hey! It's a giant talking eggs!" Dreamcast Sonic joked which makes Dreamcast Tails chuckle slightly.

"I knew it was you four all along!" Boom Sonic pointed his index finger at them. "Just as we predicted." Boom Tails said.

"So you two know it was them, huh? I guess I was not the only one." Modern Sonic said.

"Nah, it was nothing. Our Eggman just revealed it to us when we defeated him." The Time Eater roars, causing them in defensive position.

"Now that all the Sonics is here, can we attack them now, my dear future self?" Dreamcast Eggman asked.

"Not yet. I'm assuming they are asking questions about all of this." Modern Eggman answered.

"True! We should just let them know our schemes before we destroy them!" Boom Eggman exclaimed. "Hey Sonics! You might have some questions! Ask away before we destroy you!"

Modern Sonic think about it for a moment. Apparently, it's a good thing to know all of their questions. How did the Time Eater got revived? Why did the Time Eater only chases Classic Sonic and not them? And lastly, How did the Time Eater first formed to its primordial form? They already know its origins but they are still confused and needed definite answer.

"Yes, I have a question. How did the Time Eater got revived? We already destroyed him but he was somehow revived."

"To answer that question, my dear past self will answer since he is the one who planned this scheme." Modern Eggman said. "Go on, Eggman of the Past!"

"During our battle between the Perfect Time Eater and two Super Sonics, I spotted a substance leaking in my cockpit. I found out it was a purple slime, a substance I thought first not to be part of the Time Eater. When you two destroyed the Time Eater, we got stuck in White Space. After moping around if we cannot get an exit, a portal appeared out of nowhere which showed our eras. We entered our respective era and that's where I begin my work."

"While I was busy trying to rule the world by forcing the Deadly Six to work for me," Modern Eggman continued. "my past self worked on reviving the Time Eater. He also studied the purple substance that has leaked out in his cockpit which has high amounts of dark chaos energy. After I failed my plan, my past self visited me who tells me that he revived the Time Eater and he plans to use it to take over time again. I was skeptical at it since it will fail just like last time but when he tells me he had spotted another Eggman, I go through his plan!"

"And that is where I meet those two!" Dreamcast Eggman continued. "While I was busy studying the Flames of Disaster, the two meet me. They explained their plans and ask me if they wanted me to join them. I accepted it since with three Eggmen means more power for the Time Eater! I helped in improving the Time Eater's abilities."

"And before they initiate their plan," Boom Eggman continued. "my counterpart's past self alerted the Eggmen of spotting another Eggman and its not in their dimension, which means that is me! They go there using a portal since the Time Eater cannot infiltrate it due to only exploring time only! When they infiltrated my lair, they discuss their plans and asked me if I would join them which I gladly joined! I decided to set up a trap for Sonic and Tails so I can capture the other three and send them to White Space!"

"So the chase earlier in our dimension is a trap the whole time?" Boom Sonic realized.

"It makes sense since he entered the Time Eater's portal, smiling evilly." Boom Tails clarified.

"So yeah, that's about it. If you still got questions, just ask away!" Modern Eggman said.

"Yeah, I have a question. Why is the Time Eater only chases me and not the other Sonics?" Classic Sonic asked.

"To put it simple," Classic Eggman began. "If we erase you from existence, the two Sonics will erase from existence as well because," He pointed to Classic Sonic. "He is the past self, and without its past self, the future selves will no longer existed!" Classic Sonic is surprised at his words. The Time Eater is chasing all along to erase him form existence, which would spell doom for the two future selves!

"So I guess the Chaos Emerald theory is wrong." Classic Sonic scratch his head in knowing the reason.

"We're not done yet!" Modern Eggman said. "We are also pursuing you because of the Chaos Emerald which would help us in improving the Time Eater stronger!"

"But that's not possible since the Chaos Emeralds repel it when he comes in contact." Classic Tails pointed out.

"In truth, it got repelled because it has no chaos energy and it can grasp the Chaos Emerald only if it has energy in it!" Eggman clarified. "SO any of you want to ask something?" The Sonics didn't ask since they knew what they want to know. Modern Sonic would have ask about the origins but decided against it since he take them as facts.

"Hey, Eggman!" Modern Tails angrily yelled to the doctor. "You do know you are destroying time if you keep on using the Time Eater!"

"Yeah, so what about it?"

"The time and space itself will collapse and is in no way that will fix it!" Classic Tails added.

"Oh don't worry! WE will fix it. In our on image where we rule the world and also, NO SONIC!" Classic Eggman laughed evilly like a Santa Claus. Soon after, the other Eggmen joined the laughter. After they finish their laugh, Modern Sonic smirk.

"Pffft. You actually think you can beat me? I mean, there's three of us. With three of us here, we are unstoppable!"

"Then I have twice- Er, I mean, uhhhh." Modern Eggman turned to the other Eggmen. "How many are we?" The Eggmen raised four fingers to indicate they are four.

"Oh." Eggman cleared his throat. "Then I have four Sonics for me and for them defeating you!" The four spheres closed as the Eggmen get ready to destroy their arch-nemesis. The Sonics speed to the Time Eater where they split when the Time Eater fires purple balls to them.

"Keep moving!" Modern Sonic commanded.

"You got it!" Dreamcast Sonic said as they continue to run away from the purple balls.

"Run all you want, I'll still stomp you into a blue jellies!" Modern Eggman pressed a button that sends an arm through the portal. The Sonics run alongside each other where they jump and tried to attack the Time Eater with their Homing Attack but it swatted them with its hand. The Sonics came tumbling to the ground. Eggman smirkek evilly as the portal appeared above the Sonics. When they stand up, the arm comes out and came hurling down to them. They didn't have time to respond and they are squished. The arm returned to the Time Eater. The Sonics survived but they are injured and bruised to the point they lay face down.

"That's for smothering you up. Now to meet your doom!" The Eggmen was about to finally destroy them when...

"You can win Sonic!" "Smack them Sonic!" Someone shouted. It turns out it came from Amy and Knuckles who appeared just in time.

"Not you again!" Eggman snarled.

"You got this Sonic!" "You can win Sonic." Shadow and Rouge cheered for them.

"His friends again?!" Dreamcast Eggman chided.

"It appears so." Classic Eggman said.

"Go for it Sonic!' "Focus your spirit!" "We're with you guys!" Vector, Espio and Charmy cheered.

"I believe in you, Sonic!" "Chao, chao!" "You can do it Sonic!" "Show them what you are made of!" "You can win Sonic!" Cream, Cheese, Blaze, Marine and Silver join the cheering. Big was walking behind them with Froggy on his shoulder.

"Who are they?!" Boom Eggman asked.

"They are insignificant!" Modern Eggman exclaimed.

"Please Sonic. Don't give up now." "Show them who you are, King Arthur." "Don't just stand there, fight the beast!" "Don't just stand there! Destroy it!" Shahra, Merlina, Caliburn, and Jet cheered for them. The Wisps fly around to show they are cheering for them.

"Teach that guy a lesson, Sonic!" "Go get 'em, my darling Sonic!" Classic Knuckles and Amy cheered.

"Don't just lie there! Get up!" "You are our only hope, Sonic!" Dreamcast Knuckles and Amy tried to cheer.

"You can do this Sonic!" "Get 'em Sonic" "Teach those Eggheads a lesson!" "You can win it Sonic!" Boom Amy and Knuckles, Sticks, and Chip shouted.

"You can win, Sonic!" Classic Tails cheered.

"Yeah, Sonic!" Dreamcast Sonic added.

"You always do!" Modern Tails said.

"ALWAYS do!" Boom Tails added. With their cheers, the seven Chaos Emeralds come out of the Sonics, glowed and circle around them. The Eggmen is surprised at this.

"What is that?!" Boom Eggman asked.

"It's the Chaos Emeralds!" Modern Eggman answered." The Sonics float above the ground along with the Chaos Emeralds. Soon after, Modern Sonic clenched his hand.

"Time to scramble some Eggmen, Super Sonic-style!" Modern, Classic, Dreamcast, and Boom Sonic absorb the Chaos Emerald and transform into Super Sonic. In this state, Sonic has a golden fur, his irises are red, his quills save for the middle are upwards, and it has a golden aura surrounding his body. When Boom Sonic becomes Super Sonic for the first time, he look at his body. His fur was gold! He touched the quills in his head. It was upwards! And also, he felt tremendous energy flowing through his body. Modern Sonic noticed him looking at his body.

"You like this form?" Boom Sonic nodded.

"Yeah. I...I feel...tremendous energy... flowing through...me!"

"That's the power of the Chaos Emeralds!" DC Sonic said.

"Be careful though. You need rings to sustain your form." Classic Sonic warned.

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Now that's over with," The Sonics turn to the Eggmen with fierce determination. "It's time to scramble some eggs!" The Sonics fly towards the Time Eater.

It's time for the final battle! Or it is.

* * *

 **Location: Center of Time**

The Time Eater moves away from the Super Sonics as they pursue The time-eating beast. Modern Super Sonic is leading the group against the Time Eater. There are several structures from the previous levels around the tube-like section which they need to dodge.

"Okay guys!" Modern Sonic began. "We had to charge at its core in order to break it. We shouls all charge at it one at a time." He commanded.

"You got it!" Classic Sonic thumbs up.

"I got it!" DC Sonic said.

"All clear to me!" Boom Sonic said. "Now let's go and bring an end to their schemes!" The Super Sonics boosted towards the Time Eater in hopes of destroying it.

"Think you can dodge, this?!" The Eggmen declared as the Time Eater created Homing Shots in its hand and fired it.

"Watch out! Those shots will hurt us!" DC Sonic said.

"Don't worry. They are slow so dodging them will be a piece of cake!" They dodged all of them at one piece.

"Not bad! But think you can dodge this?" The Time Eater summons a portal and place its arm. The portal appeared in front of the Sonics far from them and the arm appeared.

"Watch out!" shouted Classic Sonic as they get out of the charging arm's way. The arm returned to the Time Eater. It appears they are closer to the Time Eater.

"Alright! Charge through the core!" The Super Sonics boosted towards the core.

"Oh no you don't" the Time Eater tried to squish them with its hand but they dodged it and charged towards the core. They stay until the core cracks a little. As a result, rings spewed evrrywhere. They collect many rings as they can. The Time Eater roared as he emits a light that separated it from the Super Sonics. The Time Eater goes outside to the right.

"Past Sonic! Your turn!"

"Right!" The Sonics goes outside, with Classic Super Sonic taking the lead.

"Now, charge at him!" The Sonics boosted towards the Time Eater. It just like earlier. The Time Eater tried to attack them by shooting Homing Shots, warping the arm to them, and even shooting lasers to them. This was all for naught as thr Sonics dodged them easily and they charged at the core, cracking a little more. This results in Time Eater losing its arms under the two surviving then emits a light again to get away from them. The Time Eater goes under the tube.

"I guess it's your turn, Dreamcast Sonic!"

"Okay!" Dreamcast Sonic take the lead as they go under. Unlike the two phases, thry dropped to the 'water' with many structures floating above.

"I guess I need to charge my speed to go to the Time Eater!" Dreamcast Sonic suggested as they boost along the water. As they keep going, they build power. The Eggmen tried to hinder them by shooting Homing Shots, a faster variant of Homing Shots, warping arms, firing lasers. At one point, the Time Eater slowed down time. When this happens, it fires several Homing Shots before the time goes back to normal which it will fire a laser. They managed to dodge them and, with so much power, they go through the water part of the Time Eater and hit him, causing him to stun and go to the 'space'. The Sonics charged at the core, cracking it again and spewing the rings. The Time Eater, desperate, emits a light again. They now appear on the left of the tube. They are on a platform and the Time Eater is on the side. A portal appeared and it spews out several enemies from the past, present, and future.

"All right team!" Boom Sonic said, taking the lead. "You three fend off those enemies while I fend off thr Time Eater."

"We got you!" Modern Sonic flashed him a thumbs up. The three Sonics fight the enemies while Boom Sonic attack the Time Eater. To do this, he used the Super Enerbeam, which its color transformed from blue to gold, to lasso the enemies he got to the Time Eater's face. When enough hits is taken, it retract itself and uses the arms to shield the face, exposing its core. Boom Sonic then rapidly punch the core, cracking it a little until it cracks more. The Time Eater roared in pain. It emits a light one more time. The Sonics found themselves flying towards him.

"I guess we now use out trump card!" Dr. Robotnik said.

"Yes! We cannot tolerate this damage no longer!" Dreamcast Eggman stated.

"So, the trump card's ready?" Boom Eggman asked.

"It is ready!" Modern Eggman smiled evilly. The arms retract to the body where it prepares its 'trump card'.

"We'll end it! Burn! Burn to ashes!" The Eggmen yelled as they initiate the Sun Burst where they fire a large fireball towards the Sonics.

"We must combine our powers and charge at it!" Modern Sonic said as they get close to each other and started spinning and boosting. Their combined powers is strong enough to penetrate the Sun Burst and finally pierce through the core.

During this performance, Classic Sonic heard something, or someone saying:

 _All...of your...powers... are...mine!_

Classic Sonic thinks he heard something but he cannot think it first as he pierced through the core.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" The Eggmen screamed as the Time Eater roared in pain and defeat. It emits a light as a sign of defeat.

It looks like they finally defeated the Time Eater!

...or so they thought.

 _Sonic...I will... extract revenge... on you._

* * *

 **Man! I can't believe this is the longest chapter I've written! Excluding the author's note, it has 3,345 words. An achievement for me!**

 **Anyway, Who spoke these words? We'll never know as that will be answered on the next chapter!**

 **Bye, reader!**


	28. The TRUE Final Battle!

Chapter 28: The TRUE Mastermind and The REAL Final Battle!

 **Location: Center of Time**

When the four Sonics entered the Time Eater's Lair, the four Eggmen revealed themselves as the mastermind of all of this. When the Sonics are almost killed by them, their friends arrived just in time and cheered for them which allows them to use the seven Chaos Emeralds to transform into Super Sonic. After the rough battle against the Perfect Time Eater, they pierced through the core. It appears that the Sonics succeeded in destroying the Time Eater.

Little did they know, it was the beginning of the final battle...

Before they pierced the core, there is someone there inside of it. While it cannot determine of what is the appearance of this mysterious person, it has a red sclera and light green irises.

"Soon... Sonic..." The figure whispered to himself. "Soon, I will have my revenge on you." After he said it, the Sonics pierced through the core which he whispered to them, "All...of your...powers...are mine!" The three Sonics didn't hear him but Classic Sonic does.

 _"Did I just heard something?"_ He thought. The Time Eater roars in pain as it explodes in a light while the Eggmen screamed, "NOOOOOOOOOO!" The Super Sonics landed on a floating rock platform. They are smiling to themselves in victory except for Classic Sonic who is thinking about of who said the word when they pierced it.

"All right! We did it!" Modern Sonic shouted as he pump his fist in the air.

"Oh yeah!" Dreamcast Sonic added.

"I guess defeating it with a Super form is great!" Boom Sonic said. He noticed Classic Sonic deep in thought.

"Um, hello? Are you alright?" Boom Sonic asked but Classic Sonic didn't budge. The two Sonics noticed him not moving.

"Hey, are you alright there, my past self?" Modern Sonic asked.

"You must be thinking about something. Snap out of it!" Dreamcast Sonic yelled. Classic Sonic snapped out of his thinking process and faced the Sonics.

"Huh? What just happened?" Classic Sonic asked.

"We noticed you are deep in thought. What are you thinking about?"

"Uhhh, nothing in particular. Just let us get out of that away. We are celebrating our victory against the-" He cut off when he saw something that have made him gasp.

"What's wrong? Why did you gasped?" Boom Sonic asked.

"Look behind you!"

"What?" Boom Sonic was confused until he heard Modern and Dreamcast Sonics' gasp. Hesitating, he turned around to gasp just like them at the sight before him.

"What! That can't be!"

"The Time Eater is!"

"Still alive!"

True enough, the Time Eater is indeed still alive! While it was not in a perfect form, it was still alive despite they hit the core.

"This can't be! How come it's still alive?" Classic Sonic asked.

"We don't know!" Someone answered behind them. The Sonics turned around to see the four Eggmen.

"Hey, what are you doing here, Eggman!" Modern Sonic shouted angrily. They approach them slowly.

"We-we don't know!" Modern Eggman answered. "When the light died down, we found ourselves standing on this rock platform we are on!"

"Really? Who would do such a thing?" Classic Sonic asked.

"We don't know! Maybe it was the Time Eater itself!"

"Or maybe a form I have." They turned around to see the Time Eater, alive and well.

"Is it just me, or did it speak?" Dreamcast Sonic asked, making sure he wasn't hearing things.

"I don't know. It looks like it came from him." Dreamcast Eggman said.

"Yes. It indeed came from me." The 'Time Eater' speaks, surprising them. The 'Time Eater' shrinks all of the sudden, surprising them even more. As the eight watch, it fully shrinks to reveal a figure which looks like a hedgehog that Sonic has a rival with. He had a red sclera, light green irises, a purple 'fur' with some white linings around and the upper part of his quills. It has no mouth, only a muzzle and it has no feet. He floats above the platform they are on. The Sonics and Eggmen are surprised. This figure looks like someone they known!

"What?! the figure here looks like-" Boom Eggman began.

"Shadow?" Boom Sonic finished.

"Muhahahahahaha! Free! At last! I thank you, Sonic the Hegdehog." The Shadow look-a-like bows before he walks towards them. The Sonics put themselves in defense position.

"Who are you? And how do you know my name?" Modern Sonic asked.

"I'm Mephiles. Mephiles the Dark." He introduced himself to them. As he slowly walks up to them, they prepared themselves if he tries to attack them. When Mephiles is near them, Dreamcast and Boom Sonic reverts themselves back to normal. Modern and Classic Sonic, however, didn't revert back to normal.

"Wha! What just happened? Our super forms are gone!" Boom Sonic exclaimed.

"We have plenty of rings. How did this happened?" Dreamcast Sonic added.

"Maybe it is because I absorbed your chaos powers." Mephiles answered.

"What? How come you've absorbed our powers?"

"When you four pierced the core, I absorbed whatever power you all have to make myself more powerful!"

"Wait! If you've absorbed our powers then why didn't we revert to normal?" asked Modern Sonic.

"Maybe it is because you defeated me, the Time eater, before? Or maybe it is because you have enough rings."

"So, you said that phrase?" Classic Sonic asked.

"What phrase?"

"The phrase 'All of your powers are mine'. Are you the one who said it?" Mephiles laughed evilly.

"Oh yes, I did." He answered. "Now that you all set me free, I will do just one more thing." Mephiles fly above them as he began transforming.

"I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE ON YOU!" Mephiles surrounded himself into a light so bright that the Sonics and Eggmen covered their eyes. When the light died down, they open their eyes only to see a sight which shocks them.

Mephiles the Dark is still here but has a different form. He has now a blue 'fur' with light blue linings around his body and above his quills. His hands become a claw ready to tear its prey, and its irises becomes red and its sclera becomes green.

"Did it just, transformed?" Modern Eggman wondered.

"Oh yes it did. With the powers I stole from you, I have become so much powerful that now," Mephiles landed onto the ground. "You can call me, Chaos Mephiles!"

"Oh man! This isn't good!" Dreamcast Sonic replied.

"Yeah. With that power, I don't think we can't handle it." He turned to the Super Sonics. "Hey, do you think you can defeat him with that form?"

"If only we've collected enough rings, we will beat this guy!" Classic Sonic said. He noticed something above them.

"It's futile. Why fight it all? Why do you insist on fighting? Why don't you just give up? I will end your suffering here and now!" Mephiles exclaimed.

"Say that word to your mouth! We will never give up! That's my style!" Modern Sonic snarled.

"Very well. You have your deathwish." Mephiles floats above them as he began growing in a puff of purple cloud. Everybody except for Classic Sonic who is still busy looking at two, shining objects falling on him watched in awe and shock as Chaos Mephiles transformed itself back to the Time Eater. This version of Time Eater looks like its perfect form but the parts that was purple becomes blue and its eyes and mouth becomes red. He also grows an additional two arms. Its wings are also bigger.

This version is the Chaos Time Eater.

"This is bad! This is really, really bad! We are all gonna die!" Boom Eggman exclaimed.

"Get a hold of yourself!" Dr. Robotnik slapped him to get some sense to him. "Surely the Sonics will succeed, right?" He turned to the Super Sonics which he noticed him looking at the sky. He is not looking at the Time Eater.

"Um, hello? What are you looking at?"

"That." Classic Sonic pointed to the two, green shiny objects falling to them. When they all look up, Modern Sonic realized the falling object.

"Those green objects," Modern Sonic began. "It's the Master Emerald"

"The Master Emerald?" Modern Eggman said. He looked at the two Master Emeralds. One of them is a larger and wider emerald that floats above Modern Super Sonic while the other one is the same size as the former but is not wide and floats above Classic Super Sonic. Eggman realized the reason why the two Master Emeralds are here.

"That's it! These Master Emeralds have come here to offer their powers to become stronger, Sonic!"

"And combining the power of the Chaos Emeralds, you'll get that upgraded form where you two become the upgrade Super Sonic!" Classic Eggman added. The two Super Sonics looked at the Master Emeralds before they turn their heads to each other. Nodding in approval, they close their eys as they let the powers of the Master Emerald flow to them.

 **Music: Live and Learn (Sonic Adventure 2)**

With the Master Emerald's power in their body, they open their eys as they transformed themselves into Hyper Sonic, an upgraded form of Super Sonic. It still shares the feature of Super Sonic but its color changes each second from the color of the Chaos Emeralds. Classic, Modern, and Dreamcast Eggman and Dreamcast Sonic watched them with smiles on their face while Boom Eggman and Sonic watched in awe of their hyper forms. Modern and Classic Hyper Sonic turn to them. Giving them a thumbs up, they fly towards the Chaos Time Eater.

Now it's time for the true final battle!

* * *

 **Music: Solaris Phase 2 (Sonic the Hedgehog 2006)**

The Hyper Sonics came face to face with Chaos Time Eater. Mephiles, who is in the core, laughs evilly.

"Muhahahahahahaha! Even though you are upgraded with that forms of yours, you will never stop me!" Mephiles exclaimed.

"We'll see about that!" Modern Sonic countered while smirking. They boosted against the Time Eater who flies back so they would never catch up and surely lose all of their rings.

As they boosted, the Time Eater send several Homing Shots which they are faster and more accurate in tracking their target but it missed them who just boosted along the way. The Time Eater send three arms to the portal where it appeared in front of them. The amrs tried to punch them but the Sonics dodged them. The arms tried to do it the second time and the third time but still missed. Now, the Sonics is near the core. Mephiles will never want them to break them.

"I won't let you destroy the core!" Mephiles angrily shouted as he commanded the Time Eater to clap the hands, creating a shockwave in an attempt to hold them back but they managed to ciunter it by boosting in time. They boosted to the core, cracking it. The Time Eater roars as rings spewed out. The Sonics collected many rings as they can in an attempt to maintain it. Mephiles looks angry but remain confident.

"Not bad, but this is just the beginning." Mephiles said as he creates a bright light that seperates them from the Time Eater. The Hyper Sonics keep on boosting, avoiding any structures that comes in their way. The Time Eater send several Homing Shots at them but they dodged it. It instead shoots a Homing Missile from its hands to them. While slow, it has great accuracy that the Sonics timed their dodge to dodge it. After successfully dodging it, they continue charging at the core.

"Drown in darkness!" Mephiles shouted as he sends several clones of himself to the Sonics who combined their Hyper Boost to boost through the horde of Mephiles' clone. The resulting boost caused them to charge at the core, cracking it again and it spewed out rings which the Sonics collected. Growling in anger, he creates a light to separate them from the Time Eater.

"Let's see if you can dodge this! CHAOS... CONTROL!" The Time Eater makes everything, including the pursuing Hyper Sonics stop except for him. He then sends several Homing Shots, Homing Missiles, Mephiles' clone to them. When the time restored to normal, the Sonics got surprised at the projectiles. They barely dodge them but they didn't react to the laser that fired at them. While it didn't hurt them, it stalls them from attacking the core. Chuckling himself, he continued by sending arms at them. The Sonics managed to dodge them and boosted at the core. The Time Eater clap both hands to create a more powerful shockwave but the Sonics dodge it in time and boosted at the core, cracking it once more. After collecting rings, the Time Eater readied itself for one more attack. The core is now exposing Mephiles. He was now desperate and angry.

"That does it! I will end you two once and for all!" Mephiles shouted as he creates a time cog in front of the Time Eater. "This will end your life!"

"TIME EATER BLASTER!" The cogs fired a large laser at the Sonics. They combined their powers to pierced through the laser. Mephiles thought they woukd never make it but, to his surprise, the Sonics made it unscatched.

"WH-WHAT! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!"

"Yes, it is possible!" They shouted as they use their combined Hyper Boost to finally pierced through the core and pierced Mephiles. The Time Eater roars in defeat and Mephiles screamed in defeat too.

"NOOOOOOOOO! THIS CANNOT BE!" was his final words as the Time Eater explodes in a light.


	29. Goodbyes

**Hello everyone! I'm bringing you the final chapter of Sonic Generations 2! Hope you enjoy this last chapter of this fanfiction!**

* * *

Chapter 29: Goodbyes

 **Location: Green Hill Zone**

A chili dog falls from the sky. As it reaches the ground, a hand catches it. The one who catches it was Modern Sonic who bites it. He wipes the sauce around his mouth.

"Mmmmmm. Still warm. Heh, time travel!" Modern Sonic exclaimed as he takes another bite. Classic Sonic, Dreamcast Sonic and Boom Sonic run towards him. They look at the bench filled with some foods and a cake that has Sonic's head in it.

"Hey, what's with this food and this cake?" Dreamcast Sonic asked.

"It must have been my birthday! It appears they wanted to throw me a surprise party for me!" He concluded as he finished his chili dog.

"Well, if there is a party, where is everybody?" Boom Sonic asked. This was answered when Sonic's friend, including the Classic, Dreamcast, Modern and Sonic Boom versions of Amy and Knuckles, appeared via a portal. Even the four Eggmen appeared. When they see everything is okay, they cheered and celebrated except for Shadow who remains silent throughout. Seeing them okay is a relief for the Sonics but when they noticed Tails wasn't there, they looked around to look for signs of him. Thankfully, they saw the four Tailses walking alongside each other, discussing among themselves.

"I think I now know where he collects those rings!" Classic Tails exclaimed.

"Yeah. I think he stores inside his body. But I wonder if he loses them." Modern Tails replied. Soon after, everyone is having a good time. They chatted among themselves, eating and drinking. They discuss their personal life and what are their adventures. Modern, Classic, Dreamcast and Sonic Boom versions of Sonic are having a conversation.

"It's good for you two to appear in a first place. If it weren't for you, we would have been dead!" Modern Sonic said, referring to Dreamcast and Boom Sonic.

"It's okay. At least I have some fun on an adventure again!" DC Sonic responded.

"I would never even thought I would experience your world there, Sonic!" Boom Sonic replied.

"Well now that's outta the way," Classic Sonic turned to Modern Sonic. "Who is this Mephiles and how come he knows you?"

"I am not sure of who he is really. I didn't even met him and yet he despises me when I first see him!"

"Maybe he mistakes you for someone else or maybe he had saw you when he becomes the Time Eater."

"So this Mephiles person is the contributing factor for the creation of the Time Eater?" Boom Sonic said.

"Yeah. Since Silver told us it was the Shadow look-a-like that fused with the dark chaos energy, it makes sense." Dreamcast Sonic suggested. "I still don't understand as to why he didn't break out of it in the first place."

"Maybe he got stuck when he transformed itself into Time Eater. I guess maybe he didn't break free when me and my past self pierced the core," Modern Sonic thought.

"But he breaks free when we four destroyed the core for a second time." Classic Sonic finished. Classic Tails pointed his finger to something.

"Look! There's our ride!" He pointed to two portals that has an image of Classic Green Hill and Station Square.

"So, this is goodbye then?" DC Sonic asked.

"Yup. It's sad to see that way." Boom Sonic answered.

"But at least we all have a good adventure, right?" Modern Sonic added. Classic Sonic gives him a thumbs up in approval. The four Sonics clapped each other as well as the Tailses. As the Classic and Dreamcast characters go to their respective portals, everyone except for Shadow and the two remaining Eggmen waved to them.

"Hey! Enjoy your future! It's gonna be great!" Classic and Dreamcast gives him a thumbs up one more time before they enter the portal. It closes after that. Modern and Boom Sonic looked at the spot the portal appeared before they looked up at the sky.

Time and Space are now restored

* * *

 **Before I end this fanfiction officially, let's take a look at the titles I choose the levels from:**

 **SONIC THE HEDGEHOG, 1991**

 **SONIC THE HEDGEHOG 2, 1992**

 **SONIC THE HEDGEHOG 3, 1994**

 **SONIC & KNUCKLES, 1994**

 **SONIC ADVENTURE, 1998**

 **SONIC ADVENTURE 2, 2001**

 **SONIC HEROES, 2003**

 **SONIC ADVANCE 3, 2004**

 **SONIC THE HEDGEHOG, 2006**

 **SONIC UNLEASHED, 2008**

 **SONIC COLOR, 2010**

 **SONIC LOST WORLD, 2013**

 **SONIC BOOM: RISE OF LYRIC, 2014**

 **And now! Let's end it all with:**

 **SSSEEEEEEEEEEGGGGAAAAAAAAAA!**

 **So with that, so long, everybody!**


End file.
